01 Albus Potter and the Forgotten Memory
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Albus Potter begins his first year at Hogwarts. He makes new and controversial friends and meets his own rival. This rivalry grows to shake the school and by extension the Potter family. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Author's Note I

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Author's Note**

_A/N: Well, it's good to finally post a Harry Potter next generation story. I know there are loads of stories out there like this one, and I know very few of their authors are actually committed to finishing the stories they started. Indeed, some stop in place and fails to go on due to lack of interest in both the readers and the writers. _

_This time, this story will be completed. I have seven stories planned, and intend to post them. How is it that I would stay committed to such a story? Well, because they're already finished. As they are proof-read and edited, they'll be released. I find it helps to know where you're going by writing it all first and then posting it once it is proof-read a couple of times. They'll be posted steadily, probably weekly, maybe twice a week. Depends on the readership. _

_There will be romance in the stories, and war and problems in school and out as the Wizarding world enters into a new era dominated by a new Headmaster of Hogwarts, and new Ministry figureheads, including Head of Aurors Harry Potter, whose legacy we see passed on to Albus Potter in the school. _

_Story, of course follows Albus and his friends and family. What house does he make? Where does he end up? What problems does he face? What does he do about it? In school, he faces these problems and much more as he faces a fierce rivalry to shake the school._

_This story will be entirely canon with nothing taken contradictory to the books or to what J.K. Rowling, without whom this story would never have existed and to whom I owe a HUGE disclaimer, said. This means the relationships, their children, the nature of Hogwarts and the Ministry and so on remain as J.K. Rowling said they were post-war. _

_To keep the feel of the Harry Potter stories up, there will be love and war, deaths in the stories, the concept of love will remain, and Harry Potter will remain as he is… a Wizarding hero of two wars. There will also be few parallels to the original books. _

_So no one will be confused, here is what Rowling gave away to us:_

_-Harry married Ginny and had James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. _

_-Ron married Hermione and had Rose and Hugo Weasley._

_-Luna married Wizarding naturalist Rolf Scamander and had twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander._

_-George married Angelina Johnson and had Roxanne and Fred Weasley._

_-Percy married some woman named Audrey and had Molly and Lucy Weasley._

_-Bill married Fleur and had Victorie, Dominique, and Louis Weasley._

_-Neville is Herbology teacher and married Hannah Abbot out of the blue, landlady of the Leaky Cauldron._

_-Ginny played for Holyhead Harpies, and then became Quidditch sponsor for the Daily Prophet. _

_-Draco, sobered by the Second War, married Astoria Greengrass and had Scorpius._

_-Scorpius is a much better person than his father but will have a lot going against him._

_-Hogwarts gets an entirely new Headmaster after McGonagall retires before Albus arrives at the school. _

_-Slytherin are not all bad but dark demeanor remains, hence Albus' fear of it._

_-Ministry is a good place. Kingsley is Minister, Harry and Ron are Aurors and revolutionized the place and Hermione made life better for House-elves._

This story will be called Year One: Albus Potter and the Forgotten Memory


	2. Hogwarts Express and Scorpius Malfoy

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express and Scorpius Malfoy**

"_Why are they all staring?" _

"_It's me, I'm extremely famous."_

Albus Potter couldn't help feeling this wasn't the truth. If Uncle Ron was extremely famous, he'd have wasted no time bragging about it a long time ago. But it still didn't explain why everyone was staring.

James and their cousin Fred stood beside Albus and Rose for a bit. James offered to help them find an empty compartment, but Albus declined, not wishing for more argument. Louis, another cousin of theirs stood beside James, having come to say hi.

James was a small skinny boy with glasses, placed over his brown eyes, and jet black messy hair above. He had a mischievous grin fixed on his face, making one feel rather nervous if he was within eyesight.

Fred was tall with orange red hair. He was as old as James was. Same year, same house, and they were usually seen together on weekends. On weekdays, they'd go their separate ways, and rival each other on pulling pranks. It was a fierce rivalry too. Fred had his circle of friends, and James had his.

Louis had orange blonde hair. Being part veela, he stood quite handsomely, and was the object of ogling from girls. White blonde hair with red on the sides, his face was almost perfect. A dark side of his was that he too liked to pull pranks, and he was James' best friend.

Albus was the quiet one, quite thoughtful, and already knew enough spells to get through the first week, mainly because of his cousin Rose. He had a skinny face, green eyes, but no glasses unlike his brother and his father. James' look was making Albus feel nervous lately, because James was bugging him not too long ago. Because of James, Albus seriously thought he would end up in Slytherin.

From what James had said, Albus really did belong in Slytherin. He possessed all the traits necessary, and lacked one for Gryffindors. He stated that at home, before they left. According to James, Albus was definitely determined enough, and his knowledge of spells before the first week demonstrated his desire for power. The fact that one of them was the Knock-back Jinx didn't help Albus either. Albus was also clever enough. Not in a Ravenclaw sort of way, but in a cunning way. He weighed all outcomes thoughtfully before acting, and that was pure Slytherin. A true Gryffindor, James said, would be brave enough to stand up to anything no matter what the outcome.

This terrified Albus.

"HEY AL!" a yell broke his daydream.

Albus was shaken out of his thoughts, and he blinked. "What, what is it?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes," Rose said, a smile on her face. "Do you plan on finding a compartment, or do you wish to stand the whole way there?"

Rose had long red hair, and a freckly face. She looked very pretty, almost like her aunt did when she was young. Albus looked around, blinking. James and Fred had left. "What do you think?" Rose asked as they walked the hall, checking on every side for an empty compartment. "Find a compartment?" Rose sighed, and said resignedly, "Look, the hall is empty, everyone is obviously in compartments, and this one has only one boy in it." She pointed to a compartment to their left.

"So did a couple others," Albus said, checking in. The boy was strikingly familiar. Albus recognized him as the boy with that Malfoy man his aunt and uncle were talking about. "What makes this one special? He might try something… dodgy."

"He can't try anything, Al, it's two against one, and we're first years," Rose argued. "Besides, where else do we sit?"

"We should just be careful," Albus suggested. "Let's sit with James this year; until we know everyone else a bit better."

"You wanted to avoid James," Rose said, astounded. "Now you want to throw yourself at his mercy again?"

"Well, dad didn't seem to trust him or his dad, so"-

"Al, really, mum was right," Rose said pointedly. "We shouldn't be against each other before we've even met. Let's give him a chance. It's actually a perfect time to make a friend."

It wasn't like the two argued often. Usually, they got along very well. Sometimes, they exploded into playful argument that would blow off by the next hour. This showed in the next lines they threw at each other.

"Let's wait a bit, until we've seen how everyone acts, and then"-

"Well, that's very social," Rose said sarcastically.

"And you are, bookworm?" Albus laughed.

Rose went red, and nodded, saying, "Fair point. But where else but this com"-

"Are you guys gonna come in, or do you want to stay out, bickering?" a drawling impatient voice interrupted.

Albus and Rose stopped arguing to look. The compartment had opened, and the boy made a full appearance. His blonde hair was parted, even though it hardly suited him. He had an upturned face, but one could sense underneath was a softer interior than what he let people see. 

Albus and Rose shrugged, and followed him inside. The boy shut the door, and took a seat. He looked tired, and was stroking a black cat. He scratched its neck as it raised its head, and Albus widened his eyes at it. Of an owl, cat or toad, he chose a cat? The cat was all black with a pointed face. In the black face was sunken yellow eyes, making it look ominous. The only lighter traces were of grey stripes on its head.

The boy's eyes were half closed, and he yawned. He looked over at Albus and Rose, who were sitting quietly across from him. He stared for about a minute, and then blurted out, "Well."

"Well what?" Rose asked.

"Your names," he demanded, as if he was a survey maker, asking for names. "You were standing outside my compartment, bugging me for half a minute, bickering about whether or not I was worthy enough to sit with."

"Well, I wanted to sit, if Albus here"-

"Oh yeah, it's mean old Albus' fault," Albus whispered sarcastically. "And Rose is just an angel, isn't she?"

"Not the way I planned to get your names, but it'll do," he said, sitting straight, and looking at Rose. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. This friend of mine here is my companion, Ursa. So, which house do you think you'll go in? Slytherin, Hufflepuff… _Gryffindor?"_

The last word was said with an air of disrespect. It was like he found it lame to go into that house. He rolled his eyes as he said it, and made Albus stare, "What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"They're self-righteous," Scorpius answered simply. "Father said that Gryffindors are for more of the heroic types. The ones who try to be brave and heroes."

"What's wrong with that?" Rose asked.

"There's nothing wrong with heroics, but if they'd just think things out," Scorpius argued. "I mean- you know, just- they're not smart," he finished lamely.

"I'm smart," Albus muttered. He fell into thought again.

This time, Scorpius woke him up by smacking him on the back of the head. As he sat back down, Scorpius threw a grin at Albus. "What about you? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"My brother thinks I should go into Slytherin," Albus said quietly. "I wanna prove him wrong. For once."

"He doesn't think that, Al," Rose interrupted. "He's"-

But Scorpius talked over her, satisfied because his cat started purring, "Who cares if you're in Slytherin? You're not giving up bravery. You're giving up stupidity. I admit I don't know too much about Gryffindor, but I know enough about Slytherin to say I belong in that house. If they even try to put me in Gryffindor…"

"Rose, be honest, do I belong in Slytherin," and Albus turned desperately to her.

Scorpius nearly laughed. He stopped himself by covering his mouth, letting his cat, Ursa fall off with an ominous sounding meow. Spitting at its master, the cat prowled along the compartment. Slytherin was for those who valued self-preservation. They were all friends there, and stuck together. To him, Albus possessed all those traits.

Before Rose could answer, Scorpius spoke up again, "You do belong in Slytherin, and if you wanna disagree with me, let the sorting decide. You seem positively terrified of Slytherin, as if it's a fate worse than death. You show pragmatism just by standing outside the compartment, scared I'd kill you or something. Self preservation. You seem to want friends, which is why you chose this compartment. Because I am here. If you're not in Slytherin, I'll kill myself."

"Well, that's the lamest argument I ever heard," Rose laughed.

"I WON'T be in Slytherin," Albus said angrily. "I won't be. I just won't."

"Oh, stop pouting," Scorpius laughed, picking Ursa up. "Look at yourself. You're proving my point more."

"I'm gonna go in Gryffindor," Albus vowed. "And I'm gonna make you and my brother eat your words."

"Are you determined to wrong him?" Scorpius asked testily, resuming the stroking of his cat, which started purring once more.

"Shut up!"

"Is your brother in Gryffindor by any chance?" Scorpius challenged. When Albus nodded, Scorpius went on, "Well, I rest my case. A Gryffindor teases his own brother, and thinks he'll go in Slytherin. See, Gryffindors are adventurous. They'll prank others and tease them just to watch their effects for their enjoyment. A Slytherin doesn't feel the need for such pointless schemes. Here's a question, Al, do _you _feel such a need?"

"That's generalizing Scorpius," Rose scolded. "Not all Gryffindors like to tease and prank others."

Scorpius wasn't deterred. "But it derives from being a Gryffindor. It requires adventurism and _most _Gryffindors are like that."

It wasn't all argument though. Scorpius also talked to Rose a bit, but he seemed more interested in Albus, because he threw in random questions sometimes, such as, "What's your surname?" He widened his eyes when Albus said Potter, but when Albus asked why he was surprised, Scorpius stayed silent.

As the sun started going down from its highest point in the sky, a plump witch opened the compartment and asked if they'd like anything. Albus got up to pay, but Scorpius seized the opportunity, and got up, "It's on me. We'll take three Fizzing Whizbee's, three packets of Berite Bots, nine chocolate frogs for the purpose of collecting, six licorice wands, and… um… a Drooble's best Blowing Gum packet."

"Do you _want _to get fat?" Rose asked simply to him as the witch left and Albus laughed.

"Not unless you're on a diet," Scorpius laughed. Scorpius spread it out for them on the seats, shaking his head as he looked around, "They sell food, but they got no tables to put the food on. What the bloody hell?"

Nonetheless, they started new argument over Wizard cards. "Morgan La Fay was a cool witch," Scorpius was saying to Rose. "Just take it, I'm dying for Salazar Slytherin."

"But Slytherin's rare, and he's a founder. I'm keeping him till I get another!" Rose argued.

"I got Merlin!" Albus cried, holding it up.

"La Fay for him?" Scorpius asked pleadingly.

"I only trade ones I got more of, because I could sell for a lot of money one day," Albus shook his head.

"Damn it, Al, that's so Slytherin of you!"

"Shut up!" Albus cried as Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not going into Slytherin!"

"Al, yes you are," Scorpius said calmly.

But the argument was more or less over. The sorting was going to decide in the end of the day and Scorpius had an idea of how it would turn out. The rest of the ride was spent trading chocolate frog cards. Albus found himself two Salazar's, and offered Scorpius one if he offered Godric Gryffindor. Scorpius gladly gave it up. As the sky started darkening, Rose looked out the window and turned to the teasing Scorpius, and the terrified Albus, "Well, it's getting late. We'd better change soon."

She left Albus and Scorpius to change in their compartment, and then they left so Rose could change. While outside, Scorpius looked thoughtful. Responding to a questioning look from Albus, he said, "Hey, Al, even if you_ do _by some miracle make Gryffindor, let's still be friends."

"I'm _not_ going into Slytherin," Albus said confidently.

But Scorpius merely laughed and with a look of superiority, resumed the arguing. Scorpius seemed to be taking such delight at Albus' reactions. They must've been arguing loudly as another compartment across from them burst open. There stood a very small boy with flat blonde hair, and a skinny build. Behind him was two red-heads, also small. They were twins. The blonde was the first to speak, "What's going on. You're bothering us," the boy spoke almost girly by how young he was.

"He's scared of going into Slytherin," Scorpius laughed.

"Well, if you're scared, that's why you should go in Slytherin," one of the red heads said.

"There see, they hardly know you, and they think you belong in Slytherin too," Scorpius laughed. "It's so plain, it sticks!"

He dragged Albus back in the compartment, leaving the boy and the twins standing outside. Albus folded his arms, Scorpius was laughing, and Rose was glaring at Scorpius angrily.


	3. The Encounter

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

The train arrived not half an hour after Rose stated it was getting late. Albus sighed. He started to ignore Scorpius' snide comments on being sorted into Slytherin. It sure seemed everyone around him thought he belonged there. But why should he listen to a prankster and a young destined Slytherin like Scorpius? Scorpius picked Ursa up, and held him in his arms. Rose had the bags and James was responsible for the owl cage, so Albus left empty-handed.

They arrived in the rain. Albus didn't notice it was raining till the train stopped. He was too busy defending himself against a teasing Scorpius, and a bickering Rose.

"For goodness' sake, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose burst out as they walked out. "You accuse Gryffindor of teasing others for no apparent reason… and you seem to be enjoying yourself with Albus."

"Firs' years, over here, firs' years to me," a gruff voice called over the rain before Scorpius could respond. Albus grinned. He knew it. It was Hagrid. He ran over to the giant mass, Scorpius and Rose at his heels. One look at the giant, and Scorpius gaped, "Whoa! Do you have a giantess for a mother, or did you fail a bad Engorgement charm?"

"Mind yer business," Hagrid said gruffly. He shook his head violently, sending droplets of water raining down on Scorpius, much to Albus' amusement. Scorpius scowled, and followed Hagrid and the other first years to a boat. A small boy with flat brown hair, tufting up at the front took a seat next to Scorpius. Beside Albus was a skinny black haired boy.

The boats made their way across a large black lake. As they passed under some vines hanging down, the turrets of Hogwarts Castle came into view. The entire castle was lit up and it was magnificent. Albus saw it only once in his life and he was too young to remember. They rode into what seemed like a dungeon of a great castle, and was still a magnificent view. Many turrets hung over them, all lit and inviting. As they arrived inside the dungeon, now very wet, Hagrid led them off, and turned to face them, "Alrigh'. The Deputy Headmistress will be with you shortly to explain the rules and everythin', and then we'll sort you."

Hagrid left them through a set of double doors. Behind the doors, a lot of babble could be heard. Albus was sure James was among the babble. As they arranged themselves into a group to stand before the Headmistress, Albus tripped over someone's feet in front of him. As he fell back, he grabbed someone's shirt for support. He toppled back into Scorpius, Rose, and a second year behind them. There was quite a commotion, and the second year walked over despite the line, and confronted the fallen Albus, "Idiot. Watch where you're going."

The boy Albus had grabbed onto for support was another second year. He was small, and had short brown hair. He took Albus' hand, and helped him up. "Sorry about that," Albus muttered thankfully.

"Don't do it again, maggot!" a voice said angrily from behind Scorpius. He pushed his way past Scorpius, earning a hiss from Ursa, and faced Albus angrily. This one was also blonde like Scorpius, but unlike the latter, he had a mean streak in him. He eyed the small boy who helped Albus, and breathed, "Samuel Redgrow."

"Shove off Malcolm," James said angrily. Now James was there. Why were older students there anyway? They glared at each other. Malcolm eyed the party against him, and then nodded, and said, "Easy Potter." He straightened himself up, and faced Albus again, "Sorry for the rude introduction. Malcolm Mold, Slytherin. Hope to see you in my house."

He left. James sniffed angrily, and whispered to his little brother, "Hey, Al. How about you _do _make Slytherin. I could sure use inside information on the ass. Me and my friends would pay big."

"What are you doing here?" Albus whispered.

"I saw Malcolm deviate from our course, and he likes bullying kids, so we thought we'd follow," James answered simply. "Anyways, Louis and I have a bet going. He thinks you'll make Gryffindor. I disagree," he smirked widely. "What are you banking on?"

Giving a last smirk with that last comment, James left, Samuel behind him without a backward glance. Albus turned to Scorpius angrily, "That's why I don't want Slytherin you… you…" Albus was lost for words. What Scorpius was, he couldn't bring himself to express.

"I wasn't aware of that," Scorpius muttered. "But who cares," he said, recovering instantly. "Not all people in Slytherin are mean y'know. It's not good to generalize."

"Of course you defend Slytherin, you're a"-

"Al, I'm a Malfoy and you, a Potter are talking to me," Scorpius interrupted. "Come on. Are you gonna judge based on house label and not who you met. Merlin, Al, I'm _Scorpius _not anyone else but Scorpius and I'm better than anyone in my family!"

Scorpius' declaration did not do much for Albus yet. He opened his mouth to retort, but the Headmistress had appeared. Albus knew that McGonagall left the school the year before, so this woman had to be new. She was a tall woman with flowing black hair. She had white skin and her nail polish black, Albus might've thought she was a vampire if he hadn't told himself this was Hogwarts. She had the sense of power from her. She was not the woman you wanted to stand up to.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced in a strong and clear voice. "I am Professor Era, deputy Headmistress of the school. Now, when you pass through these doors, you'll be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like family to you all. When you do something good, such as answering questions right, or doing ambitious homework reports, you gain house points. When you break rules, you will lose house points. The house with the most at the end is rewarded the house cup. Each house has its own common room, each year group has its own dormitories, and each gender, male or female, has its own dormitory. Now, everyone is seated and ready. Follow me. If you will leave your pets here."

In the Great Hall, in which they appeared when passing through the doors, the babble was apparent. All the students were there waiting for them. The staff table was full too. The hall was a magnificently large one with four long tables lining it, one for each house. The staff table was also long, with one high chair in the middle where a large blonde man sat. He had blonde facial hair growing down his cheeks into a beard and moustache, covering his face like a mane. He reminded Albus of a lion.

Above the hall was a ceiling was what looked like the night sky. Albus awed up at it. Seeing him gazing, Rose looked up, smirked and said, "It's enchanted to reflect the sky according to _Hogwarts: A History. _Isn't it amazing?"

"No," Scorpius groaned sarcastically as they took their places facing the students of the school. "I thought it was reflecting the ground."

Before Rose could respond, a door from a side-chamber opened and Era came out of it holding a three-legged stool. In front of the high table, the first years stood in a group, waiting.

Albus was so nervous. He knew that James was part of the crowd watching and he knew what house James was betting on. Albus looked to the stool Era brought in. A hat sat upon the three-legged stool, facing them all, and taking them all by surprise, burst into song,

_Listen up first years; listen close to this song,_

_Students passed, students went, but never quite like this throng._

_Every boy and girl who passed wore a look of fear_

_Yes, I mean it, they're all thinking, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. _

_Looking at you all staring makes me think you're scared._

_It's not shameful; it's human, when you're in the world that's marred._

_But which house will you go, well there are four,_

_The brave, the good, the chivalrous go in Gryffindor._

_The clever, just and those, those that follow law,_

_They go into the witty house of good old Ravenclaw._

_The loyal, just and friendly, those that aren't rough,_

_They go into none other than justly Hufflepuff._

_The determined, and the cunning, those that have ambition. _

_They belong in none other than the snaky Slytherin. _

_So get ready to meet your houses, seven years you'll spend there,_

_So when you're out, to tackle the world, you'll be with better care._

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and be sorted into your house," Era explained. She read from a long piece of parchment. "Starting alphabetically with the surname, Abel, Joan."

A small trembling girl with pigtails walked forward. The minute the hat touched her head, it yelled, _"Ravenclaw."_

That was it. The sorting had begun and the moment of truth, after all the arguing Albus had to endure throughout the day, had arrived. The hat was declaring one house after another, with every name coming closer to Albus'. _Wouldn't it be great if Scorpius and I both made Gryffindor?_

_**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. They really are greatly appreciated. I just want to say that encounters have been made. Remember all of them. Especially that Malcolm character you met and especially the blonde boy on the train. He is very significant. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. The Sorting

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

_**A/N: I have been receiving many PM's and reviews speculating on the sorting and where everyone will end up. So here's the chapter dedicated to just that. Your questions will be answered now. (I hope not too many people are upset.) **_

"Ackerly, Alexis!"

A small girl with short brunette hair ran up. She placed the hat on her head, and was sorted into, "Ravenclaw!"

Era passed the A's, and went on to the B's. "Blackberry, Riley."

The boy from the boat with Albus and Scorpius walked up tremblingly. He had fair skin with scraggly black hair running down over his ears. The hat stared into his head. It took a while, but after almost a whole minute of staring into Riley's head, it eventually yelled, "Slytherin."

Albus could tell Hogwarts was crowded. The high table seemed full of teachers as well. How many subjects were there? He spotted Neville waving to Albus. Albus nodded back, and scanned the rest of the table. Hagird took his seat beside an empty one next to the big blonde one. There was another blonde man a little way along. But this one was small. Besides that, this particular man wasn't exactly blonde. His hair was mousy-brown, but light enough to be blonde.

"Coote, George."

"_Ravenclaw."_

"Creevey, Laura."

Albus turned to notice a very small girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and a clear face sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on her own head. She was shaking so hard in fear, but the hat took no time to decide, _"Gryffindor." _

There came wolf-whistling from the Gryffindor table as loud cheers erupted from them. Stamping their feet, they celebrated their newest member. Albus noticed the boy they ran into earlier on the train whisper something to his twin friends. Another boy took Laura tightly by the back when she sat down, squeezing her in happiness. The boy was easily noticeable. He was blonde like Laura, but had red flecks blended in. It looked like they were siblings. Albus turned to Scorpius, who was standing next to him, "What's Ravenclaw?"

"Flamingo, Hillary!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ok," Scorpius said in an explanatory voice. "Gryffindor is for the brave. Slytherin is for the ambitious. Hufflepuff is for the loyal. Ravenclaw is for the clever. That's the most neutral point of view you'll get from me. Be honest with yourself, Al. Are you brave, or ambitious? And just so you know, ambition requires bravery, so you're losing nothing."

Albus sighed, and before he knew it, Era started the M's. "Macmillan, Penelope."

"_Hufflepuff,"_ the hat yelled. Albus looked over at the Hufflepuff's table. They seemed a modest lot, but one particular second year boy pat Penelope on the back as she sat down. They too must've been siblings.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

If Scorpius was confident, he lost it all when he was called. He held his breath, and walked up. He tremblingly took the hat, and placed it on his own head. The hat took a while to decide. Scorpius had his mouth tightly shut, closing his eyes, shivering slghtly. Finally, the hat opened its mouth and announced, _"Slytherin."_

The Slytherin table stamped their feet as Scorpius joined them. Now, just Rose stood beside him. Too nervous to speak, Albus fell into thought once more. _What house? What house?_

"Mold, Walter," Era called. Albus looked up, and so did James at the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Samuel and the Creevey siblings. The boy with tufted brown hair who sat on the boat with them walked up. The blonde boy at the Slytherin table who greeted Albus with a cold way earlier fixed Walter with a stare, as if daring him to make another house. But no fear was necessary. Walter made Slytherin.

Albus was weighing all possibilities. A fierce internal battle was being fought inside. _What house?_ Scorpius seemed genuinely convinced Albus belonged in Slytherin. So did James. But there was Malcolm too. He looked a bad sort, but James wanted Albus in Slytherin just to give inside information on him. If Albus made Slytherin, he'd be with Scorpius in a dormitory. At least that was one boy he knew. That other boy, Riley, also seemed cool. But any brother of Malcolm, like Walter, was bound to be trouble. Then again, Scorpius didn't seem to like Malcolm too much either.

Albus didn't know of anyone who made Gryffindor boys yet. But if he made Slytherin, he was guaranteed at least two friends, Riley and Scorpius. He could be adventurous and go into Gryffindor where he didn't know anyone but an annoying big brother and his own cousin Rose if she made Slytherin; or he could go with what he knew, and stick with Scorpius in Slytherin. But rejecting adventurisms… that was a Slytherin trait. It all led to Slytherin, and it was thanks in part to Scorpius and James.

Albus wasn't paying attention as Tommy Peakes made Ravenclaw. Where should he go? What would his father think? The first Potter in Slytherin. Despite his teasing, Albus started liking Scorpius. He seemed cool, and a laugh. But his family didn't like the Malfoy's. Well, Albus was never one for following the rules. Another Slytherin trait. But if Scorpius was a good sort and went into Slytherin, why was Albus so scared?

"Potter, Albus," Era called.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Albus walked forward. It seemed his legs were moving for him, because he certainly didn't want to be sitting on that deathly, ominous stool that sorted so many to their dooms… unless he made a good house_. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Gryffindor or Slytherin._ Albus wanted very much to disappear, and go back home, but he knew that was impossible. The hat was placed on his head, and the battle was taken to the hat.

"Hmm, difficult. Just like your father before you. But as a Potter, you belong in none other than _Gryffindor_."

'_Wait.' _

"What is it, Potter? Don't you want to go to Gryffindor?"

'_I want to get away from my brother, and prove him wrong. He thinks I'll go in Slytherin. Is that a good reason to choose Gryffindor?'_

"No, decide based on you."

'_I don't want to see his gloating.'_

"Has it ever occurred to you that he may be right? Has it ever occurred to you that you possess many traits Slytherin holds dear? You have a lot of ambition; too much to be ignored."

'_Then why would I go in Gryffindor. I- I DO belong in Slytherin.'_

"Your father too belonged in Slytherin, but he made Gryffindor. Choices decide the man, Potter. There's nothing in you I can't see."

'_Well, if it's up to me, I'll go to Gryffindor. Put me in Gryffindor and I'll prove everyone wrong… my brother, my father, all of them.'_

"Ah, hah! Desire to prove yourself. A certain thirst. Lust for greater things. Very Slytherin. Oh, this is interesting. Let's see. A lack of mindfulness. Certainly clever, witty… thoughtful. Acts wisely and not rashly. Pragmatism. All Slytherin. Ah, but wisdom points to Ravenclaw too. Ah, but what is this? Tremendous bravery, unwavering loyalty. I'd put you in Ravenclaw, but I can't see you as the type who likes to solve riddles. No, you wouldn't live to your full potential in Ravenclaw. Your loyalty is there, but there are bounds and limits and Hufflepuff would seem too mediocre for you. I can eliminate Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The true choice here is Gryffindor or Slytherin. Take your pick."

'_Gryffindor!' _Albus thought quickly, narrowing his eyes tensely. He could tell almost as he thought this that the sorting hat was not convinced. This was not over, whether Albus declared his choice or not.

"Are you sure? Don't act rashly, Potter. I sense a lot of uncertainty."

'_I have to do what's good for me. Proving James and Scorpius wrong is part of it. I _have _to make Gryffindor.'_

"More Slytherin by the minute. I told you to decide based on you. Tell me, Potter, if your brother and Scorpius were nonexistent and you came to be sorted, where would you want to be?"

'_I don't know. Where would you put me?'_

"I'd put you in Slytherin, like I should've done with your father. You _know _you belong there."

Albus could not argue this any further. The sorting hat was too smart. The hat gave him the choice, yes but it also swayed Albus' mind into the right direction too by exploiting his arguments with James and Scorpius. There was no way he could make Gryffindor now and not feel regret.

"Potter, you may want to prove everyone wrong, but is something as important as sorting really worth sacrificing? All based on what others think. If you still desire, I will put you in Gryffindor, but the sorting, something you know is based entirely on your own personality is simply not worth it to be based only on what Malfoy and Potter said."

'_Mr. Hat? What kind of mind did Malfoy have?'_

"What's this? Prying into business. You may be a Gryffindor yet. I don't betray confidentiality, Potter."

'_How can I decide if I don't know what kind of people are in any house? It's general and doesn't betray anything. Just tell me. I need to know my friend. Does he have a good mind?'_

"Nosy aren't you? All of a sudden, you decide to talk back. Well, I can tell you that he likes you. He is absolutely fascinated to have a Potter as a friend."

Albus sighed. He was vaguely aware of all eyes on him. The hat was on his head for over a minute now. He gritted his teeth. _'I give up. There's no doubt then. Put me with Scorpius.'_

"You're brave, Potter. Very well, you asked for it. "SLYTHERIN!""

The cheers that erupted from the Slytherin table were enormous. Many of them made catcalls and even rude hand gestures at the Gryffindors who sat shocked at the announcement. Scorpius moved over to make room for Albus, patting his back as Albus sat down. On Albus' other side was a tall, muscular fifth year who wore a badge.

"Potter, finally a Potter!" he said jovially. "Joel. Joel Herbert. Glad to see you sitting here."

"Well, more friendly than I expected," Albus whispered to Scorpius as more P's went by.

"Told you."

It was over. It had to end sometime. Albus didn't dare look at James as he took his seat beside Scorpius. He could sense the triumph anyway. He didn't need to see it on James' smirk nor did he have to see Louis shockingly paying James the money the bet was worth. The decision was final and there was most definitely no going back.

"Redgrow, Fauna."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Few looked surprised. Albus didn't know why, but the applause was out of respect, not surprise. She took her seat beside Samuel.

"Rowena, Angie!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wallaby, Alex," Era called.

One of the red headed twins with that blonde kid on the train rushed forward. "Gryffindor."

"Wallaby, Eric."

"Gryffindor."

"Wallader, Mark."

The blonde boy who Albus earlier met on the train was called up. His hair was flat on his head. Light blonde and straight, he sat down on the stool. Was it just him, or was he also confident enough in his sorting?

"Gryffindor."

The twins that were just sorted didn't take a seat. They waited in the middle of the hall for Mark, who hugged them both, and they made their way to the Gryffindor table together as Rose was called up.

The hat took a while, but it called Gryffindor in the end. Scorpius looked down, "Ah, well, it'd have been nice to have the both of you. Well, you seem to have your priorities right, huh, Al?"

Scorpius stared at Albus, and opened his mouth in conceit, but Albus interrupted, "Shut it. Things are bad enough, already."

Then, to Albus' surprise, Scorpius put a hand on Albus' back, and grinned. Not a conceited grin, or a self-satisfied grin, but a friendly one, and he said what Albus had a feeling he'd never soon forget, "You won't regret this, Al. I promise you."

_**A/N: This chapter is unbelievably significant, and I feel allowed to tell you that the first chapter and this chapter sort of sets the stage for what's to come sometime later, (maybe around the third story.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	5. The First Night

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 4: The First Night**

_**A/N: Two characters from the original series will be introduced in this chapter. Remember, this is a new generation and they're being taught by the older.**_

The sorting ended with a large and hearty round of applause from the hall. Albus determinedly kept his eyes off James and Rose and on the table where the empty plates sat. Full-scale babble broke out as the students got acquainted or in the case of the older students, reacquainted. Albus already knew Scorpius and Joel Herbert was talking with a girl across from him.

"Oi, Potter, try the tarts, they're amazing," Joel said happily, and Albus stared. Scorpius licked his lips hungrily as the plates filled themselves with delicious-looking food.

Before anyone could have anything though, Albus and Scorpius jumped and stared up as fireworks banged from a wand. The blonde man at the high chair stood up, and faced them all. It seemed he was about to make a speech. Albus chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. James caught Albus' eye, and grinned. Albus tried not to grin back, and saved himself by looking up at the Headmaster.

"Do you know his name?" he asked Joel.

"Yeah, Professor Galadral Phoenix," Joel whispered back. "Kinda scary really, but he favors Slytherin. You know, he made Slytherin himself?"

"Seriously?"

Joel Herbert could only nod as the Headmaster spoke. He spoke with a hard, clear voice and seemed to have a talent for speaking publicly. "Welcome everyone. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, before we become immersed in the feast we're about to have, I have start of term notices to give. Firstly and foremost, the forest on the boundaries of the castle is forbidden. The village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those below third year." His eyes stopped at James. "Master Cantharis, our caretaker and flying instructor, also desires for me to tell you all that all items are forbidden from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fillibuster, and Zonko's."

Albus looked to the far right of the hall where a man stood. Cantharis had sandy hair spiked up in random ends. He was tall and robust, looking around at all students, young and old, with a tough glare. Beside him was a small dog, a Cocker Spaniel by the looks of it. Albus had a feeling he wouldn't like this teacher, and having been looking forward to Flying lessons, started rethinking that desire.

"I would also like to welcome a new teacher. We'll be doing a change of staff this year. Professor Dennis Creevey, our Study-supervisor has moved up, and will take the post of Muggle Studies. Professor Cattle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, last year retired, so I am pleased to welcome Head of the Department of Hit Wizards, Professor Ernie Macmillan."

The hall applauded, and Galadral went on, "Quidditch tryouts will be held on Saturday. If anyone wishes to do tryouts for Quidditch they should consult their Head of House, who will turn you to the Captain of your respective house team. Remember, first years use school brooms. Now, let the feast start!"

The plates in the hall had already filled magically with food. Now, snacks had appeared and the feast had started. It was food of all types, only half of which Albus might've had before. Scorpius took some of everything, and dug in. Mouth full, Scorpius looked over at Albus' plate, "C'mon, mate. Try the steak. Bacon. Treacle Tart. Mmm, Pumpkin Juice." He passed Albus the food as he named them.

Albus still didn't eat. Scorpius swallowed, and hung his head back, "Ah, come on. You're not that upset about Slytherin are you?"

"No, not really," Albus shrugged. "Just… more worried about what my family would think. The first Potter to make Slytherin."

"I can sympathize," Scorpius muttered. Scorpius clicked his tongue. "Well, you asked for it. What's done is done. Write to your dad tomorrow, and tell him the good news, and try the steak," Scorpius said, waving the trouble aside. "It's excellent."

Albus shrugged, and then took a piece. Scorpius was right. It was good. He ate through the steak, and the tart when full scale talk broke out among the section of the table Albus was sitting at.

Herbert looked aside, apparently having listened to his conversation with Scorpius. "I felt the same way myself. My family was all Ravenclaw. Thought they'd kill me. Mum still sends me books hoping to convert me."

Malcolm Mold laughed aloud two seats away, "Well," he grinned. "Walt and I are all Slytherin. No hope of converting us, huh Walt?"

"None at all," the brown-haired boy Walter said proudly.

"What about you, kid?" a girl across from Joel asked the black-haired boy Albus remembered vaguely in the sorting as being Blackberry, Riley. "What house are you mainly?"

Riley did not answer immediately. He kept his head down and tight-lipped as he weighed his next words carefully and hesitatingly. "Well, dad was in Slytherin but I- I'm not sure about my mum really, and"-

"You don't know your own mother's house?" Malcolm asked. "If you're a Mudblood, just tell us."

"I'm not a Mud- Muggle-born," Riley yawned.

"He's new," Joel said warningly to Malcolm. "Maybe the subject simply doesn't come up very often. What's up, Al?"

"I am all Slytherin," Scorpius said highly. "Mum and dad were banking on me making Slytherin too and I must say I can write tomorrow with good news. I was quite worried."

"I am all Gryffindor," Albus said uncertainly. "But I was given a Slytherin name and a certain pride to go with it," he felt a little more confident speaking now he talked of some pride. That should please Malcolm. "My name is Albus Severus Potter," he said to some woos of interest. "So… perhaps I had a little Slytherin in me after all. Still not sure what mum and dad will say though."

Albus was still staring down, listening to the conversation when he stretched his hand out to take more tarts. The food then disappeared and the Headmaster stood up again, "Now that we are all fed up," ('that's what you think' Albus muttered as he only got the steak and tart), "We must all go up to our beds. If prefects could lead their houses upstairs, we will say goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Albus and Scorpius got up and stretched. Albus didn't notice before, but he was tired. They both stretched, and turned in the direction of the calling prefect, who had a clear, broken voice. "First years, to me. All first years to me. I am Joel Herbert. I will direct you to the Slytherin common room. This way please."

Herbert had a rough, brown face. He was skinny, but it was overlapped with muscles. Herbert led them off the Great Hall into the dungeons. The dungeons were off the entrance hall, spiraling downward into a dark, cold hall lit by blue-flamed torches. Herbert stopped in front of a wall lacking any torch. Above it were green snake eyes. It marked the common room. _"Python."_

The wall rose up, like a great mouth. Herbert smirked, and walked in. "That's the password unless our Head changes it, in which time I will notify you. Now, the dormitories are deeper inside. The boys are on the left, girls on the right. All your belongings have been brought up. I advise you to get rest before your lessons tomorrow. Goodnight." He waved, and left down the left walkway.

Albus, Scorpius, and two other boys followed him down, but stopped at the first flight. "First years," Scorpius read. "Well, let's go in."

They walked in. Albus widened his eyes. Four beds lined the dorm. Two windows were in between. But weren't they underground? How were there windows? Scorpius' face lit up as they entered. Waiting for him on one bed was his black cat, Ursa.

"Ursa!" he exclaimed, and he ran over to resume stroking.

"It's not even cold down here," the black haired boy, Riley, commented in a bored, lazy voice.

"I guess it's enchanted, so we don't freeze to death," Scorpius guessed.

Walter remained quiet. He followed them into the dorm, which was a lot cooler. The beds were toasty warm, and the banisters seemed to be made of metal snakes. Walter looked out a window, and had a puzzled expression, "Aren't we underground?"

"Obviously, they're enchanted," Riley said tiredly. Albus couldn't tell if this was his natural voice, or if he chose to make it so. "I've been with my dad to the Ministry. They've got loads of them. That said," he walked up to one, and opened it. It let out a gust of warm air on a bed. "So, we don't have to worry about freezing," he said, taking the bed that was just warmed. "Enchanted windows. Enchanted weather." He still spoke lazily, as if he was tired, and always has been.

The plump brown-haired boy Walter took a bed across from Albus and laid back, yawning. Scorpius widened his eyes at how quick everyone was to bed. "What, no talking? Oi, kid, why're you sleeping so late? It's only ten."

Walter forced himself up and looked over at Scorpius. He scowled, "The name's Walter. Get used to it. Oi, you, boy, what're you doing?"

Albus was sitting on the floor, hunched over his bed as if knelt in prayer. He didn't answer. Scorpius looked over his shoulder at a parchment. Albus was writing a letter. Albus looked over at Scorpius, and then at Walter. He grinned at the chance to talk back to him, "The name's Albus. _Get used to it."_

"Dear daddy," Walter read off, having just followed Scorpius.

"Nose off, Walt," Scorpius pushed him away. "Oi, Al. Finish this tomorrow, and let's chat. C'mon."

"I'm almost done," Albus replied.

Scorpius shrugged, and took the bed to Albus' left. Riley was on his right. Walter took one across from him. Scorpius sighed, "Well, we got the beds established. Oi, Al!"

"Done," Albus announced, satisfied.

"Ok, ok, we'll introduce ourselves," Scorpius yawned ideally. "Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said lastly. He was carrying Ursa like a baby now, scratching its neck. He said it with an air of pride. "I'm completely Pure blood, and father and grandfather work with the Minister. I'm an only child, but still cool."

"I'm Albus Potter," Albus said second. "Dad's Head of the Auror Department. I'm the first Slytherin in my family, and a Half blood. I have two siblings. An older brother a year above me in Gryffindor, and a younger sister who will also start two years from now."

"I'm Walter Mold," Walt said, raising his head. "One older brother, but looks nothing like it. I live in his shadow. One little sister starting next year. I'm Pure blood. My father is School Governor."

"I'm Riley Blackberry. I have one younger brother. He'll start two years from now. I'm a Half blood, and dad's the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Quite cool really."

Albus sighed, "Great. Well, I will see you all tomorrow. Good night." Despite the abrupt end, the other boys bade goodnight too, and no more talked ensued, except for the occasional word between Scorpius and Riley, who spoke with such tiredness, his words were barely audible.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's Albus. Well, James won. I made Slytherin. I guess I'm the first Slytherin in the family. Kinda depressed, but I think I'll manage. I made a pretty good friend. His name's Scorpius. He's that boy we saw with the man at the platform. I think you know. The first night's been good, and our Headmaster Galadral Phoenix was also Slytherin. I didn't get much to eat the first night, but that's mainly because I fell into thought again. If it wasn't for Scorpius, I might've starved without the steak and treacle tart. _

_My dorm is kinda gloomy, but I'll get used to it. I hope I get used to Slytherin house. I've already seen too many snakes around the place to last me a lifetime. I'll let you know how my first week is when I'm finished. Rose made Gryffindor by the way. Tell Uncle Ron I said hi, and I'll write again soon. Give my love to Lily,_

_Bye,_

_-Albus-_


	6. Friend or Foe

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe**

_**A/N: Hi guys. I have to apologize for an accidental update a short time ago. I meant to update another story and it turned out to be this one and with the same chapter. I was half asleep and I still am quite frankly but since I accidentally updated with the same chapter as the previous, I feel I'd better make it up quickly and post the real thing in hopes you forgive me. So, here's your bribe. **_

Albus had a rather usual dream that first night. A bodiless low, hoarse voice in the air was predicting the future and a four-legged creature was listening carefully and solemnly. The creature at second glance looked like a lion but when Albus peered closer, he saw that the lion's mane covered not a cat's face but a bird's face. A red bird's face tearing slightly as the hoarse voice came to an abrupt halt. A jet of green light engulfed the scene but Albus and the lion-bird stood. Then, Albus looked and saw his father standing tall beside him, looking alert. Another jet of green light, and Scorpius' voice sounded, saying, Al, Al. Al, get up. Al!"

Albus awoke next morning to Scorpius shaking him awake. Albus was trying in vain to feign sleep for just a bit longer, but Scorpius was too persistent. Eventually, there was nothing to be gained, and Albus got up. Scorpius stepped back, and watched. Albus wiped his eyes, and groggily said, "Alright, alright, M'up."

"C'mon mate, we're gonna be late," Scorpius said hurriedly. "Get dressed and eat breakfast. We got classes at nine."

"When were you my dad?" Albus asked tiredly, throwing himself in his robes.

"Well, you hardly ate yesterday?" Scorpius complained. "Besides, I need someone to talk to during breakfast."

"So, talk with Riley or someone," Albus said tiredly, putting his pajamas on the bed, and making his way to the hall off the dormitory. "I wanna send my letter."

"Riley is boring," Scorpius complained almost whiningly. "Talks lazily. I got a letter to send too ya know. Eat breakfast, let's do our classes, and we'll send our letters during break. C'mon Al."

"Ok, ok, stop pouting," Albus said, annoyed. "I'll eat, just leave me alone."

"Wow, someone got off on the wrong side of the"-

"Shut up, and let's go," Albus said, already at the opening to the hall. Scorpius shrugged, slightly taken-aback, and followed. They walked out of the snake hole, and up back to the warmth of the castle, Ursa the cat treading along with them.

Scorpius hissed like an angry cat, and shielded himself from the sun as if he was a nocturnal vampire. Albus looked over at him, still groggy, and tired, eyes half closed, and said, "Not funny."

"If this was yesterday, you'd be laughing," Scorpius complained.

"You don't know me too well, do you?"

"Oi, AL!" a youthful voice called across the Entrance Hall. It was James. He, Louis, and the brown-haired boy who helped Albus up during the tripping incident were coming from the staircase to the towers. A blonde boy was with them. The blonde boy they saw pat the first Gryffindor girl during the sorting. The boy had red flecks of hair at random parts with the blonde.

James grinned triumphantly, Albus looked down. "So, Slytherin huh? Told you so."

"Shut up, James."

"Oi, is Al always cranky?" Scorpius asked.

For a minute, James was silent. He looked surprised that Scorpius was speaking to him. He looked at Albus, and then at Louis, thinking one of them spoke to him, but then rested his eyes on Scorpius. "Why, what'd he do?"

"He speaks impatiently, and tried avoiding me when I woke him up," Scorpius answered.

James laughed, "You woke him up? Well, that explains everything. Little advice for living with my brother. Wake him up, and die. You're lucky. He's been crankier."

The blonde cleared his throat so loud, that James looked round. "Oh yeah. This is Nigel. Nigel Creevey. My year. You know Louis. And this is Samuel Redgrow. You met him. Fred's off being naughty."

James seemed to be speaking to Albus. As a matter of fact, he ignored Scorpius as if he wasn't there any longer. He bent lower, and said, "I am the eyes and ears of the castle. If you need help, come to me."

Scorpius coughed. James turned around, and stared, "Unless Scorpy here thinks he can do better."

"The name is Scorpius," Scorpius said, scowling.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah." Before Scorpius could respond, there came a yell from behind James, and two red-head blurs raced past them all. Next moment, the blonde boy, Mark, chased after them, laughing. He'd caught them at the doors to the Great Hall, and laughed their way inside.

Scorpius smirked, and said, "Alright, King Jimmy, who're those two? 'Cause they're popping up everywhere."

"They're first year," James answered, sounding annoyed. "They're very, very hyper. Mark's like a happy child, and Alex and Eric are so identical, you cannot tell the difference easily. Mark seems to know though. They were so loud, and their dorm is right under mine, we couldn't sleep!"

"You'd think a thousand Manticores resided under us," Nigel commented humorously.

"Was that good for you, Scorpy?" James asked sarcastically, mocking concern for grade.

"Great, what's with the sarcastic tone?" Scorpius challenged.

"Quit arguing both of you," Albus snapped at them as James opened his mouth to respond. "Or I'll personally go up to owlery right now."

"He's been crankier," James muttered to Scorpius as they walked off.

Scorpius turned to Albus. He had an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry about that. I was just joking really. I don't have anything against your brother, even though he is a self-righteous Gryffindor who"-

"Shut up, Scorps," Albus muttered angrily. "Give it a rest."

"Don't be like that, Al. My name is Scorpius, not Scorps or especially _Scorpy._ And I was just saying, we're different, but we don't have to fight. Who cares if I'm a Malfoy?" Scorpius continued. "So, if he is a little self"- he stopped upon spotting a still angry look on Albus' face –"I mean, a little- well a little too reckless, I won't make problems with him. You have my word."

Albus looked at Scorpius as they made their way to the Slytherin table. When they sat down, Scorpius sighed at his empty plate, and said resignedly, "And if you don't wanna be my friend, I suppose I can't force you."

"Who said I don't wanna be your friend?" Albus asked, puzzled.

"I know you're still mad at being in Slytherin, but I promise you, it'll be awesome," Scorpius said, piling his plate with treacle tart, and setting some éclair and tarts in Albus' plate. "Did you see Riley and Walter last night? We're gonna make an awesome group. We thought Walter would be bad, but he's actually pretty cool. I talked to him this morning."

"Will we make a tolerant group?" Albus asked he stuffed his face with an éclair.

"Of course," Scorpius answered. "And it seems you're in a better mood. Looks like you just needed to eat." Albus didn't answer. He ate his way through breakfast, a lot better than the night before as Scorpius went on babbling. "And remember that Mold character? Well, imagine if we got his brother to join us, and we really did give James information- for _money- _we'd be rich, Al! That'd be such a great idea."

Albus went on eating in peace until they were hailed by Riley and Walter. Malcolm Mold also came up to greet them. He was beside his brother. The difference between the two was uncanny; Malcolm was blonde and Walter had brown hair; Walter had a plump face with a mid-sized body and Malcolm had a skinny build and drawling face.

Albus and Scorpius did not pay attention to them though, keeping in conversation instead. Albus, though cranky was paying attention to Scorpius' conversation with James about that Mark kid in Gryffindor.

_You'd think a thousand Manticores resided under us_

Loud? Why was Albus so curious? He hardly knew the boy and yet, he felt like the boy was someone he had known a long time ago from another life. If he had the chance to ask his dad about him, he'd take it.

"You know, I share your curiosity about Mark," Albus muttered quietly so Malcolm could not hear.

"Oh, thank Merlin I'm not alone," Scorpius breathed. "I thought was becoming obsessed. Yeah, he is kind of weird. I dunno why he keeps coming up. Did you notice how he is always around those red-heads? They look nothing alike, the twin look like they'd fit right into the Weasley's actually… erm, no offense, Al."

"I'm half Weasley and I felt offended," Albus said in a neutral yet sarcastic voice. "I dunno, just because one is blonde and the others are red-head doesn't mean they're not related." Albus was judging by his own cousins. Uncle Bill was after all a red-head and his daughters were blonde except Louis who was the only one of the children with red hair.

"So what, they're triplets?" Scorpius challenged.

"No, but they could be cousins… or simply really good friends," Albus shrugged.

"What, that Wallader kid?" Malcolm asked loudly. "One real ass asking to be demoted, huh Walter?"

But if Albus thought once that Walter was going to be like Malcolm, he was about to be proven wrong. He was about to learn that Walter had his own personality and the fact he lived in a Hogwarts dormitory now with other people liberated him.

"We've met," Malcolm said happily, offering his hand to Albus. "Sorry about the rude introduction yesterday. Malcolm Mold. Slytherin. I've been hanging around, trying to get a look at the first years, but Potter stopped me. How about you hang out with me, and we teach him a lesson, huh?"

Albus looked at his hand, and looked up at Malcolm. Scorpius watched with an expressionless face as Albus said, "You called me a maggot, and insulted my big brother. Go away."

"Oh, so you're influenced by what your _brother _tells you," Malcolm smirked.

"No, I'm influenced by what you tell me," Albus said simply. "And that's why I'm telling you to go away."

Malcolm looked at Scorpius hopefully, but Scorpius yawned, and said, "What Al said."

Malcolm threw them a dirty look, and turned to his brother, "Well, are you coming, Walt?"

Walter was quiet, silent, staring down at his plate, looking quite hurt. He sighed quietly, and looked up at Malcolm, though not directly into his cold eyes, "You have a problem with someone being influenced by his brother?"

"_Are you coming?" _Malcolm repeated through gritted teeth.

"I wanna sit with them," Walter answered, without meeting his brother's eyes.

It was probably just as good Walter didn't look Malcolm in the eyes. Malcolm looked positively angry. He stamped his foot, and slapped his thigh, yelling, "Traitor!"

People started looking in curiosity at the yell, but they'd have more to look at. Malcolm kicked poor Ursa in anger, who jumped, and screeched loudly. Spitting and hissing, it jumped up, claws protruded and paw extended. Scorpius yelled, "OI!" as Malcolm covered his face. "What the bloody HELL!" Scorpius yelled.

"That feline fool scratched me!"

"You asked for it!" Scorpius said back angrily.

A couple of onlookers started laughing, but a tall witch with long black hair came up and stared at them through black eyes, "What's going on?" she asked coolly.

"I am Malcolm Mold, son of a School Governor, and I demand this cat persecuted and eradicated!" Malcolm demanded angrily to the black-haired witch towering over him.

"And I am Scorpius Malfoy, Pure-blooded son of a Deputy Undersecretary to the Minister, grandson of an influential aristocratic official and former School Governor, and refute that demand!" Scorpius said highly and proudly to much applause from onlookers and listeners.

Scorpius said so with such intense pride too, that the words, which in Albus' point of view were nicely chosen, had results. Malcolm, fearing a further feline attack and trouble with a teacher and possibly Ministry officials, walked off angrily. The words, though nicely chosen though, proved to Albus that despite Scorpius' words, he was still a Malfoy.

Heads of Houses arrived to give the schedules. The woman who arrived to hand Albus and Scorpius their timetables and interrupted Malcolm was a beautiful witch. She was tall, and stocky with black eyes, black robes, and a long black shawl on. Black hair rolled down in locks on either side, and at the back, it fell in a flowing blackness to a little under her shoulders, which were broad enough. Her skin was a pale white, and at first sight, mesmerized Riley.

"Timetable," she said, slamming it to the table in front of Albus.

"Way to drop it on us the second we get here," Scorpius muttered as he checked it. "Today; Double Potions with the Gryffindors, Charms with the Ravenclaws, and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors… blimey, they really wanna throw it on us don't they? We've got a day full of a bunch of nerds, and self-righteous idiots."

"Well, we got a break after Double Potions with… _Professor Forma Era,"_ Albus read off the table. "Hey look at this day. Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs _and _Gryffindors with Professor Macmillan. Wednesday at nine. That's good. Well, we'd better get going. If we've got Double Potions."

Scorpius followed him up without a word. Riley and Walter followed them both to the Entrance Hall, and back down to the dungeons where Albus had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot of this year.

_**A/N: This chapter kind of sets the rivalries up to make way for the basis of this story. Some chapters will also have bits with harry himself in them since he too is significant to the plotline. Hope you liked this chapter after that stupid mistake. **_


	7. The Potions Mistress

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 6: The Potions Mistress**

_**A/N: Hi, first I have to thank you all for the reviews and PM's you sent me concerning the story. I'm happy to see how much attention this is receiving. Quite a few, and by few I mean more than one of the feedbacks asked me about Galadral Phoenix and if I got his name from Lord of the Rings. I thought I'd address it myself before the new chapter. Phoenix is a character I've used many a time in previous unpublished stories and while his name is similar, this is coincidental. Phoenix and Galadriel are two very different characters in more ways than one. I did realize this recently though. Any similarities are coincidental I assure you.**_

_**Now for the major plotline. The first chapters were focused on getting Albus settled in Hogwarts. That said, this is the last of those chapters. This chapter also sets up the larger plotline that will carry on through. So now we know the rivalries, now it's time to focus on the larger plotline which kind of feeds into the whole rivalry thing and vice versa. So for those wondering, the plotline will start rolling by the end of this chapter through a scene concerning Harry Potter. Sometimes, we may venture to other characters besides Albus, including those outside of Hogwarts.**_

Albus and Scorpius took a different dungeon this time. It was a dungeon darker and dinkier than the Slytherin dorms. The class waiting outside the room was too familiar to Albus and Scorpius.

Mark and his twin friends were there. For once, they seemed to be quiet. Not too hyper this time. It must've been the air of the dungeon, because it depressed even Scorpius. Albus hoped Professor Era would be nice; someone to light up the dungeon. But the way she was dressed earlier, it wasn't too likely though she did admittedly have a mesmerizing effect on Riley Blackberry.

Beside Mark, too close beside him, was Nigel's sister, Laura. Laura Creevey. Albus recognized her as the first girl in Gryffindor who went with loud cheers and wolf-whistles. She seemed to adore Mark. Albus simply could not think of any other reason for Laura was practically cuddling up to the boy.

Also outside, waving to them and much to the stares of other Gryffindors, was Rose. Albus and Scorpius hadn't seen Rose since the train. It was good to see her again. Albus greeted her with a hug, and Scorpius looked down, "Hi, Rosie."

Rose laughed, "It's Rose. How're you, Al? How're the dorms?"

Albus shrugged, "Ok. How are yo"-

Conversation didn't erupt, because the witch arrived. When Professor Era arrived, the air around them only grew cooler. What were the odds that she was a nice teacher? Very low. Before walking in, Albus turned to Mark. Laura had just left, so Albus said quietly, "You seem to have an admirer."

That was when Albus noticed. He could not explain it before but Mark just turned to him with an unmistakable cold look in his blue eyes before turning away, acting as if no one spoke and effectively ignoring Albus. Scorpius seemed to have noticed too and he shrugged when Albus turned to him questioningly. Mark walked in the dungeon with the twins Alex and Eric without a backward glance.

Putting the cold look at the back of his mind to brood on later, Albus and Scorpius followed them inside with Riley and Walter beside them. They took their seats at the back of the dungeon. Professor Era gazed at them all through her black eyes, and spoke aloud, "Professor Forma Era. You will refer to me as Professor Era, or Ma'am." She smirked, "Preferably ma'am." Few of the class exchanged uneasy laughs, and she went on, "I am Head of Slytherin House, so if you see favoritism, just remember I'm only… human."

"She looks like a wingless bat," Scorpius muttered to Albus.

"Not funny, Scorps," Riley whispered back, eyes fixed on Era interestedly. Albus could not tell if he was joking or not. That comment did seem a little weird for Riley to be making.

The attendance didn't take long. She paused for a bit after mentioning Mark's name, but then continued as if nothing happened. Finally, she stopped. "Now," she said loudly, bringing all out of whispered conversations effortlessly. "Let's do some seating arrangements. Wallader, go sit with Potter, both of you at the back. Weasley, you go sit with Mr. Thomas. Blackberry, with the Wallaby twins. Mr. Mold, if you can sit with young Creevey over there. Miss Flamingo, with Potter." She stood back, "hmm, you know what. Change of plans. Creevey, join Mr. Wallader. Flamingo, with Mold. I think I want Malfoy with Miss Finnigan and Macmillan… sit with Abel. Yes, that's better."

She went on, arranging the rest of the class, and when she finished, stared at them all, "I think this arrangement will do. I have a unique style of teaching and management, so forgive me if I wish for these arrangements to remain the rest of the term."

She sat down to take note of the arrangements. Mark didn't seem too happy, but Laura seemed ecstatic. The Wallaby twins were with Riley, and they didn't seem to be enjoying themselves either. As a matter of fact, they seemed more annoyed than Mark. But Albus soon found out why Mark didn't like Laura. Laura was annoying. She kept asking Mark different questions about so many things, even his heritage, and Mark seemed reluctant to answer. It was apparent that the only thing keeping Mark from yelling at Laura was because he was in class.

Era walked around the class, having finished with the arrangements, and stared around, "Potions… is a fascinating subject. You will come to appreciate the simmering of the cauldrons as your friends, and the fumes of the boiling liquid as your family. Potions are different from other branches of magic simply because it is a science. This is what makes it so complex. But, you do not want to toy with Potions. When mishandled, they can be dangerous. For example, the Sleeping Solution, if made wrong, can put you into endless sleep. Today, we will be looking at the ingredients. Let me direct your attention to this bezoar. Taken from a goat, it can"-

Albus' thoughts wandered off. He stared down, letting his mind race to the letter waiting in his dorm to be sent. One thing for sure, he wasn't good with lectures. Just when he was showing potential to stay daydreaming, a ringing female voice invaded his ears, "Potter! Where's the bezoar found?"

Albus shook himself out of his trance, and blinked dazedly. He was aware of all eyes on him. He racked his brains. What did he read? Wasn't she just saying before he drifted off? "Err… a goat."

"And where in the goat is it found, Wallader?"

Albus sighed in relief. He got lucky this time. Next time, he might not be fortunate. He'd better watch himself in this class. "Potter, pay attention," Era interrupted his thoughts again. "The bezoar is found in its stomach. Mostly used as a universal antidote and yet used in very few potions."

She turned their attention to unicorn horns, and centaur hooves next, and it took a full fifteen minutes to explain those. Then, she started on wolfs bane. "It is a myth that this will protect you from Werewolves. A simple myth; however, treated rightly, it can be used in a special potion used to keep werewolves sane. Garlic on the other hand, (and it seemed Riley was allergic to it) has a strong smell, particularly to vampires, who will- Blackberry, what's wrong."

"I- I think I'm a vampire," Riley said shuddering. "I'm allergic to garlic!"

Some of the class laughed. Mark exchanged smirking glances with the twins, and Albus looked up interestedly. Era looked at Riley for a bit, and then nodded, throwing it off, "Ok, it's gone. Ignore it."

She didn't continue the lecture though. She gazed at the class through black eyes, as if studying them. She shook her head, "Creevey, stop talking to Wallader. Wallader, sit with Potter. Creevey, at the back with the Wallaby. We'll deal with this seating fiasco at the end."

She must've explained so many ingredients, Albus wondered how they ever got through it all when she finally finished considerably earlier than expected and drew breath. "Homework; I want you all to take an ingredient from the cupboard, a random one, and find it in your given textbook. Name five potions it can be used in. By the end of the term, you will have gotten the gist of simple enough Potions. You will use your picked ingredient, and make a Potion with it included, and an essay describing what purpose it serves in the potion. So write it down. The one sitting next to you will be your partner. Agreed?"

"Miss?" Mark raised his hand. "We won't manage. I'm in Gryffindor. He's in Slytherin. How can we work?"

"It's Professor," Era corrected coldly. "And you will do so by exercising house unity. You will be working with your partners, meet each other during weekends or something. On top of that, you have the term. The ball is in your court."

"And we have to keep these arrangements?" Scorpius complained. Alex and Eric nodded in agreement.

Era rested her eyes on Scorpius, making him shudder a bit, "Malfoy. I told you I have a unique style, and I really would like to go unopposed. So, if you could"-

"Professor, it's illogical," Alex said. Alex spoke with a soft voice not unlike Mark. "We can't sit like this for the remainder of term, before we even met. It's unfair."

"It's like you're forcing us to be friends," Mark said, nodding in agreement. "What if I don't like the bloke I'm sitting with?"

_Bloke? _Albus was puzzled at Mark's choice of words for Albus that he was barely paying attention when Era said back, "Then you're being judgmental," she answered simply, a hint of triumph in her voice. "Like you said, before you even met."

"No teacher does that," Rose said. "We wanna sit with our friends."

"Keep the peace you know," Mark said in agreement.

Laura, Albus noticed, gazed at Mark admiringly. Albus couldn't see why. Mark wasn't that amazing. He looked simple, he talked girly, and on top of that, he was a jerk. Albus was just being nice, and he ignored him, and so recently, hinted openly he might not like Albus.

"Ok then. I'm sticking with my friends," Eric said firmly. And he actually got up from his seat, and sat back with Mark. Alex did the same. Laura stayed where she was, having no desire to move. Indeed, Albus thought she might as well follow Mark if he moved anywhere. But he seemed to be satisfied with the twins.

Before Albus knew it, Scorpius was sitting next to him, and the two left to join Riley. A few more in the class moved. The room was temporarily filled with the scurrying of feet and quickening movements. Era watched calmly as they sat according to their own arrangements.

Era stared at them through her black eyes, the class staring back. "Move your butts back to where I assigned them _now." _The voice she used was this time low and deadly and she fixed Eric with a threatening stare that made him cower. "You demand to sit with your friends because you don't like other people from other houses? When you come up with a better reason, I may back down but as of now… _move it!"_

The challenge the class posed collapsed in an instant as feet were heard moving across the room again back to where they were originally assigned which meant Mark was back with Albus.

"I'm going to pose a challenge to all of you," Era warned. "I'm a very tolerant and fair woman and soon you will learn just how fair I can be. I will let it slide now but soon, maybe next week, I will dedicate a lesson quashing every reason you have for wanting to defy me. Is that clear?"

A general murmuring of the class was followed by the bell. Thankful, Albus leapt up, and sped out of the door, Scorpius, Riley, and Walter at his heels. Thank goodness that was over. Albus' first stop would be to the dormitory to fetch his letter, and send it in the Owlery.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I will need to see you in my office later today at around five in the afternoon. Consider it urgent. It regards the reports you've been giving me concerning the 'family' you're assigned to. We need to discuss this thoroughly._

_Minister Shacklebolt_

Harry Potter made his way up the lift to the Minister's floor, the letter in his hand. He strode up quickly across the hall and to the door at the very end. He knocked slowly. "Enter."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a middle-aged man sitting behind the desk cluttered with papers and books. Behind him were shelves of documents dating back to 1998 when he first took the job. He eyed Harry Potter as he entered.

"Minister?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I have an important job for you," Kingsley said in a growly voice.

"Regarding Wal"-

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Kingsley interrupted. "Assassins are as we know after them. While their son is safe in Hogwarts, that does not mean we can afford the death of a significant player, particularly when his abilities and theories… may be just what we need."

"You need more Aurors?" Harry asked.

"I am sure that you and the team of Law Enforcement officials can handle their protection, but you must make it clear to Longbottom at Hogwarts that being an ex-Auror does not relieve him of his duty when it comes to matters as important as this. He must protect the boy as much as he can."

"I'll send him a letter," Harry said, flustered and hesitatingly as Kingsley looked at him as if expecting more. Harry ploughed on, "Minister, the school year just started and I have two kids in Hogwarts now."

"Yes, one made Slytherin I hear," Kingsley said, filing through extra papers.

"Yes, but both can keep their eyes on him and make sure that… everything is ok," Harry finished. "I mean, Longbottom alone won't be able to keep an unclosed eye for long. But to keep a students' eyes on him from two houses _and _a teachers' eyes on him… might prove useful."

Kingsley did not looked apprehensive but nodded in agreement, "Yes, I learned from you a long time ago just what it means to get students involved. However, do not rely too much on them. I am resigning after this school term and I cannot guarantee you that my successor will be as friendly."

"Thank you, Minister," Harry said, bowing himself out.

_**A/N: Forma Era is a Latin word. 'Forma' is Latin for **__**Beauty**__** and 'Era' is Latin for **__**Mistress. **__**This places Era by name as a Mistress of Beauty, hence Riley's infatuation with her.**_


	8. Behind the Mask

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 7: Behind the Mask**

_**A/N: This is a chapter that may shock some because it revolves around Scorpius and his attitude. We already saw a little bit of him in that small exchange he had with Malcolm a couple of chapters back. Now we see something a little bit more. Hope you enjoy. **_

Albus stayed true to his word, and delivered his letter to his parents that break in the owlery, but not before letting Scorpius see the letter. Scorpius gave Albus a pat on the back when he saw Albus did consider him a friend. Albus found the owl he and James shared, a grey-white one called Archimedes, just when James came up, also knowing Albus was up there.

"Hey, Al, Malcolm looked angry earlier," James said, coming in flanked by Samuel and Nigel. "What were you two arguing about?"

Albus didn't answer. He was busy trying the letter to Archimedes' leg. Scorpius answered instead, "He wants Al to join his side. Oi, James, do you two have a history?"

James didn't answer Scorpius directly. Albus just finished tying the letter, and sent the owl off when he turned to James, "Well, answer the guy. Do you two have a history?" he asked, echoing Scorpius.

"Yeah," James said shortly, not looking at Scorpius. "Yeah, it started last year. He was going on about blood purity, and insulted our mum as a blood traitor, so I pushed him off the boat. If the giant squid wasn't there… Al, I just remembered. Hagrid wants you down in his hut for lunch today."

"I was wondering what we were gonna do," Albus said, brightening up. He grinned, "Thanks James. C'mon Scorps."

"It's Scorpius," Scorpius corrected. "And Hagrid, Al?" Scorpius repeated, slightly crestfallen. "C'mon, we've got better ways to spend our first break than with an oaf. You can't be serious."

"What's wrong with Hagrid? C'mon," Albus pestered.

Albus raced himself and Scorpius through the hall to Gryffindor tower and down the staircases to the main staircase leading to the entrance hall. Riley was at the bottom, waving casually. "Where are you going?" he asked tiredly.

"Hagrid's, wanna come?" Scorpius said in an equally bored voice.

"Sure," Riley yawned, and walked with them a short way, and then looked up, "So, whose bright idea was it to visit Hagrid's?" He looked at Scorpius as if it was his.

"Mine," Albus said brightly. "James told me he asked me down."

"Oh, fine," Riley asked with the same tone Scorpius had.

"You of all people, Riley, should understand Hagrid is cool," Albus said, surprised, staring at Riley as if he had never seen the boy plainly before.

"What!" Riley exclaimed, jumping almost a foot off the ground. Now, it was Riley's turn to look surprised. It was new for him. He was usually tired, and bored, very lazy. Next thing anyone knew, he had wide eyes in shock as if Albus caught him at something secret.

"You're Half-blood, aren't you," Albus said pointedly, a little taken-aback at Riley reaction. "So you of all people would know it doesn't matter about blood heritage."

It was strange. Riley gave a great sigh that sounded almost like relief. Riley shrugged after a minute, and said, "I never met Hagird. Hope he's cool. Think he'll have snacks?" Albus dismissed it as another of Riley's surprise hints at personality that Albus did not know of. He was strange from the first night as well.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and said, as if it was obvious, "He is _not _cool, from what I hear." And Scorpius spent the rest of the walk criticizing Hagrid for things Albus never heard before. He said he was a drunkard, kept pet monsters which included Acromantula, Werewolves, Dragons, and even a giant dog with three heads, and even did illegal breeding.

Riley seemed to be taking in every word of what Scorpius was saying; at least, until he got to criticizing him for raising a vampire once. Then, Riley shook his head, laughing, and said, "Well, he seems pretty cool. Rogue, but cool. I'm sure he's careful. He's lived this long, hasn't he?"

"Lived this long?" Scorpius demanded angrily. "Riley, he"-

"Look," Riley interrupted logically. "All I'm saying is anyone who trains dragons and three-headed dogs and lives so long is obviously expert. Figures that too, he's Care of Magical Creatures teacher for third years and above, isn't he?"

Then, Albus halted in his tracks. Mark Wallader had walked out of the faraway hut backed by the red-headed twins Alex and Eric Wallaby. Scorpius and Riley stopped and at that point, Albus noticed many things. Firstly, Riley stared coldly at Mark as if he too had a history with him and Mark stared back with what was probably loathing and a tinge of… was it possible… fear?

As Mark passed the group, he glanced coldly at Albus with an unfathomable expression of hate and revulsion as if Albus had insulted his mother; though, as both of them knew, neither of them had ever met formally and had never even talked except that one moment on the train where he joked what Albus belonged in Slytherin. Did that count as a meeting?

The presence of Mark shut both Scorpius and Riley up and before Scorpius could continue with more ramblings, they found themselves in front of Hagrid's hut. Albus knocked and could sense Scorpius stand back. The door swung open, and there stood the half-giant Hagrid. Twice as tall as Galadral Phoenix was, he also possessed a large beard, black mostly, but graying in some places. Almost all his face was hair. "'Allo, Albus. Come in. Thought you forgot I existed."

"Been busy," Albus answered. He looked around. "Erm… this is Scorpius, and Riley."

"A Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid said interestedly, peering at Scorpius, who looked taken-aback. "Haven't seen a Malfoy since I taught your father. He still in the Ministry?"

Scorpius nodded shortly, and allowed himself in. Someone was already inside with Hagrid. Rose Weasley smiled in acknowledgement of Albus, and nodded at Scorpius good-naturedly.

"You acquainted with Rosie here?" Hagrid asked Scorpius kindly, filling a tankard up with tea.

Feeling it good manners, Scorpius answered with a 'yes' and shook Rose's hand. Albus looked up at Hagrid. "Met that Mark kid? I saw him walking out."

"Ah yeh, I met 'em," Hagrid said happily, setting the tea down on the table for Albus and Riley (and even Scorpius) to drink. "He was in here with the Wallaby twins. I'm rather on friendly terms with his dad so I know him well."

"Who is he and what's great about his father?" Scorpius asked, keeping his opinion to himself and asking Hagrid directly.

Hagrid did not answer directly and averted eyes at that question. He was saved more trouble by a loud squack being heard from the backdoor, and they all turned their heads. All except Rose. Scorpius gave Albus an I-told-you-so look, and Riley asked in a bored voice as if he didn't really care, "What's out there?"

"Buckbeak, my Hippogriff," Hagrid said proudly.

Scorpius' eyes lit up in sudden interest, "Isn't that the name of the Hippogriff that attacked my"-

"No, not exactly," Hagrid growled. "The original died. This his son."

Scorpius rolled his eyes so much, they were in danger of being stuck up blind. He turned to Albus with a look of scorn of superiority, and said, "Add mad Hippogriffs to the list, Al."

"Hey, Hagrid, is there truth to the rumors of you raising Acromantula and dragons and stuff?" Albus asked. "Because I keep telling Scorps that"-

"Loads o' truth," Hagrid nodded gruffly. "Seriously misunderstood creatures. The Acromantula don't trust me no more, but Fluffy is still loyal."

"Big surprise," Scorpius said sarcastically, almost angrily. "You raised vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, and what's this I hear about a Blast-ended Skrewt. Illegal breeding? What's the cross? Do I wanna know?"

"It's a Manticore and a Fire Crab," Hagrid admitted proudly.

"So can I expect death if I get stung by one?"

"No," Hagrid answered. "Weaker, the stings are. Plus, they don' exist no more."

Albus hastened himself for a change of subject. He could see Scorpius was prepared to argue angrily against Hagrid, and Albus knew his dad wouldn't like it if Scorpius was known to insult Hagrid. "Erm, Rose, did you catch your dad's sarcasm before the ride?"

Scorpius and Hagrid were arguing, but Rose answered nonetheless, "Hmm, you mean about him being 'extremely famous?' Yeah. I was thinking lately. It's like being a museum exhibit. Uncle Harry is followed everywhere."

Scorpius turned his head, apparently distracted. He seemed delighted about something. His attention was now on Albus and Rose's discussion. Albus shrugged, "I think they're hiding something from us."

"But why?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Why wha'" Hagrid asked airily.

"Weren't you listening?" Scorpius asked testily. "They're wondering why Harry Potter is so well known."

"Then, dad's famous," Albus got straight.

At that, Scorpius grinned, and started laughing. The only one who was quiet was Riley, who was watching the conversation with rapt attention. "Yeah, daddy's famous," he made fun.

"Shut up, Scorpy," Rose said angrily. "What do you know?"

"I know more about Harry Potter than his own children," Scorpius laughed superiorly. "Wait till my father gets a load of"-

"Listen here, Scorp," Hagrid said lowly and quietly. He bowed his head deeper so Scorpius could get a full look at his face. "Some people prefer to keep their past to themselves. They don' hafta rant on about it fer 'ternity. What would you do?"

"I'd tell everybody I know," Scorpius said, smirking. "Not that I think he did the right thing. And the name is Scorpius."

"Did you ever get the feeling that we're missing something?" Albus asked Rose.

She nodded watching Hagrid and Scorpius argue their cases. "My point, Scorpius, is that people don't hafta rant on. If you're a show-off, that's all good and fine, but not ev'ryone is like that. Took your father ages to understand tha', and it led to him bein' attacked. It seems he's passed it on ter yeh."

"My family is of brilliant Wizarding stock"-

"I'm not denying tha'," Hagrid interrupted.

Scorpius talked over him, "We're some of the only Pure-bloods left. _Pure-_blood."

"Do you agree with prosecuting Muggle-born's for stealing magic?" Hagrid challenged.

Scorpius opened his mouth to fire back, but shut it instantly. Defeated, he turned his head away. Riley watched with his mouth half open. When Hagrid sniffed in triumph, Riley said in a tired, lazy-boy voice, "My dad was a Pure-blood, but he married a Muggle-born. He was a kind of extremist until the Dark Lord came into the picture. Then he changed his ways. I'm on Potter's side."

"I don't care if I'm overruled," Scorpius muttered. He still kept his head turned.

Scorpius was made to turn his head with Hagrid surprisingly placed a hand on his shoulder, despite the rift, and said, "Look, I recognize you as Al's friend, and I admire you fer bein' strong. But yeh need ter get yer prior'ties right. Even your grandmother came to in the end, and she was as bad as yer grandfather."

"Harry wouldn't be living right now if it wasn't for my grandmother," Scorpius said through gritted teeth. "No one gets that, do they, they just… all think we're the same or something, that"-

"Malfoy, listen the me," Hagrid interrupted. "I can tell clearly that yer not the same as yer father, but yer words do not help yer case. Think carefully what yeh say because we know yer personality."

Scorpius turned to face Hagrid. He stared straight into the black eyes, and said, "I'm not with or against what Potter did. Pure-bloods deserve recognition for being rare and all Wizard. But get this clear, so there's no mistake," Scorpius said, now loudly for everyone to hear. "I would never, ever prosecute Muggle-borns and Muggles." Then, he got up, he turned to Al, and said, "Just know, Potter, whatever you know or don't know, I accept it's not my business. But your father wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for grandmother." He turned toward the door, _"I'm_ gonna have lunch."


	9. A Wizarding Nation at War

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 8: A Wizarding Nation At War**

Albus felt embarrassed as Scorpius left Hagrid's hut. He didn't understand his motivations. Why take what Hagrid said so personally? He made a mental note to himself to write to his dad, and demand the truth the next break he got. Perhaps he should get Rose and James in on it too. What did Harry do that Albus didn't know about? What did he do that was controversial enough to spark a fierce argument between Scorpius and Hagrid?

Albus went through the rest of the day without talking to Scorpius at all. At first, he promised himself he'd talk to him at night, but that didn't work out as planned. Albus was approached by Mark in the evening to be told that they were using the talon of a Hippogriff. Mark seemed very reluctant to even talk to Albus, and Albus chose to ignore him as much as possible. When he went to the dormitory to talk to Scorpius, Walter Mold stepped in to talk to Albus energetically, asking questions about homework assignments until around eleven when Scorpius fell asleep.

The rest of the lessons went by slowly. With no Scorpius to talk to, Albus was for the most part bored. Scorpius seemed to be ok. Albus thought their rift would heal immediately, but Scorpius had other friends, it seemed. By the afternoon, Albus was savagely wishing that he never visited Hagrid. He was starting to miss Malfoy. Riley wasn't a lot of fun either. He was usually quiet, and stayed responsive the entire time. He wouldn't even say what Harry did that was so amazing. What was so secretive? Did he kill someone without authorization?

The strictest teacher was Redgrow. She was Samuel's mother, and very strict to those not in Gryffindor. Professor Redgrow was brown haired like her son, but it was long, and she had a girlish voice. She was tough and strict. She had taken ten points from Slytherin just because Albus was talking with an unresponsive Riley at the back.

In the evening, Albus skipped dinner, and dragged James and Rose off to ask Harry. They were also going to make a copy for Ron to put more pressure. Albus felt guilty for sending another letter so quickly before he even got a response from the first one, but it had to be done.

_Hi Dad,_

_It's Albus. I heard something amazing at Hogwarts. I heard that you were famous. Is that right? I keep hearing different stories about Muggles and Muggle-born's, and I don't know what to say. Dad, I never asked you this before, but what was your Hogwarts years like?_

_-Albus-_

Wednesday came, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. Macmillan was not the best teacher, but it was Albus' favorite subject. The lesson was introductory, but he noticed Macmillan was a little complacent, quite pompous.

Macmillan was a stout man, late thirties, with almost no facial hair except small amounts of blonde on his cheek. He looked quite likable in Albus' opinion, but Albus could tell Scorpius didn't like him too much. He was resting his head on the table.

"I will teach you how to defend yourselves against the cruelest of Arts. However, you will have to be matured and grown before you are able to conjure shields. I don't think children can do it just yet. But to give you an idea of what to look forward to… he conjured without words a silver shield, and had it remain there for half a minute before vanishing it.

Ernie sighed, and looked around uncertainly. Clearly, this was his first time teaching. First week on the job. "You may recall me as Head of Department of Law Enforcement, specifically Hit Wizard Department, so I will keep a wary eye here, and I do expect homework to be turned in on time."

"Wait, are you _still _Head?" Walter asked. "Surely you can't have one job over the other."

Ernie smiled as a couple of students laughed. Mark and the twins exchanged glances and grinned, and Laura moved out of resting position. "Yes, I am. I direct my employees from Hogwarts. Someone of my capabilities can do so."

"What's that, sir?" a Slytherin girl asked, pointing to what looked like a gold galleon attached to a silver string hanging on Professor Macmillan's neck like a necklace.

He looked rather pleased at the question, though Albus thought the class was asking quite personal questions. He raised his galleon up, and showed it off, "Medal of Honor. Used for communication back then. Fought in the second war, and triumphed. Helped make the world and Hogwarts safe for you all." His eyes wandered off into the distant past before finally settling again and eyed the class. "Ok, first thing you remember is one very important lesson. A lesson I will continue reminding you of during your seven years here. The Wizarding world of the Dark Arts is a circle. Every curse has a Counter-curse. That curse which is placed on you can and will be broken with either time or a counter-curse…"

Albus rolled his eyes, and ended up mimicking Scorpius in resting his head as Macmillan was explaining the different spells they'd learn.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Harry didn't respond as soon as Albus hoped and Scorpius stayed away from Albus. Albus was growing tired. He was going to demand a talk-out if he didn't come round by the weekend.

But when the weekend came, Saturday afternoon, Albus was able to look for Scorpius and he ended up finding him on the fifth floor. He had a run in with Cantharis. Apparently, Ursa had gotten into a fight with his pooch dog, Mr. Jabber.

Master Cantharis was yelling at a bemused Scorpius, who grinned as Cantharis finished yelling, and said, back, "It's not my fault your dog's an idiot! It picked a fight with Ursa. That's unheard of!"

"That's IT!" Cantharis raged. "Follow me to my office. You're going to be punished!"

"Punish _me _for what my genius cat did?" Scorpius laughed. "Put Ursa in detention! Why me?" And Cantharis actually attempted to pick Ursa up, ignoring Scorpius' warning, "I wouldn't try that."

But the second he tried, Ursa pounced up on his arm, and bit Cantharis' ear. Howling in pain, Ursa jumped off, and scratched his face as he fell. Scorpius laughed as Ursa landed on fours, and took a place behind its master's legs. Then, Peeves swooped in. Taking cue, Scorpius vanished from sight amidst cackles and bangs as Peeves threw ornaments and candles at Mr. Jabber. Albus couldn't talk to him.

By the end of Saturday, Mark was around. Albus soon learned he could not ignore the kid. Mark appeared everywhere to dictate what he found. Mark was saying a possible trip to the library would help. Albus hadn't been to the library before, and didn't plan to go before the month was over.

Sunday, a talk with Scorpius was driven from his mind because Harry replied to both letters in one. Albus spent half the day looking for James, who he ultimately found chasing Mr. Jabber, an angry Cantharis after him. Rose was easily found in the library.

_Hi kids,_

_I decided to reply to both of you at once, and to both letters. Al, I promised I wouldn't think any less of you if you made Slytherin. Your mother and I are very proud of you, and hope you do well. I was surprised for the most part to hear you made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. If he's nice to you, don't fret. I'm sure he's better than his father was. We had a history, the two of us. That brings me to the other question. _

_Read the book _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. It should tell you what you need to know. There is something more important than my history. Something involving the present as well as the past and while I cannot put in a letter my entire story, I can direct you to a book. My concern is a favor I must ask of you both. _

_I am aware of a boy in your year by the name of Mark Wallader. Keep an eye on him for me and if anything out of the ordinary happens involving him, I want you to inform me at once. I have Professor Longbottom and Hagrid keeping eyes open too, but if you know my history, you'll also know that you can never have too many eyes open. We'll just say it's Auror work._

_Can't say anything else here, but I'll write again soon. Write to me when you've found the time. Read my story and I'll fill the blanks come Christmas. _

_All the best,_

_-Dad-_

This went too far. Albus finally decided he could ignore the library no longer, and walked there with Rose and Mark. The librarian was Madam Jane Wolf, who took the resemblance of her name. Her green eyes were just visible under her grey-white hair falling down from her head over her ears and to the back down to the shoulders. Her teeth were yellowish that gave the impression of staying on small amounts of nature food like grass or dandelions and even her clothes bore the colors of white or black.

Rose asked her politely where the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts was, and it was fetched right away. They took it to a faraway table, and sat down, pouring over it. Or rather, Rose was pouring over it. Albus was sitting back, waiting, until Riley tapped him on the back, "Scorps is outside. He wants to talk to you."

Was it just Al, or was Riley looking pale? Albus followed Riley outside, and met Scorpius leaning against a suit of armor, folding his arms. He looked up at Albus' arrival, but with no hint of an apology on his face, "I'd have thought you'd check with your dad before rushing to the library."

"I did, and he told me to check the book out," Albus responded, with no expression on his face.

"He may full well have a good reason for keeping things from you," Scorpius said back, keeping his arms folded. "So, don't crowd him."

"Who're you to tell me how to treat my dad?" Albus challenged.

"A Pure-blood, who knows more about Wizardry than you," Scorpius said before he could stop himself.

It touched a nerve. Albus so wanted to Jinx him, but he found himself pushing him physically instead. The push turned out to be more than what was expected. Scorpius was pushed back into a suit of armor. It clanged, and then fell against the wall. Scorpius was moving in slight pain, and staggered back up, gazing, with a surprised face, at Albus. Riley stood open-mouthed at the confrontation. Albus still had his wand on Scorpius, and he was yelling, "First, you insult Hagrid, and now you go on about blood purity! You're so arrogant!"

Albus would've loved to challenge him to a duel, but he knew Scorpius would probably win and he decided otherwise. Albus walked off back into the library, and Riley walked over to help Scorpius up. As Scorpius was brushing the dust off his clothes, Riley asked, "What's up with you two?"

Scorpius didn't answer immediately. He stared at the spot where Albus turned to disappear into the library. He gulped, and turned away, "He's got me all wrong."

Albus sat back down with Rose, who was now pouring over another book. She looked up at Albus, and grinned, "Found something amazing. It explains a lot."

She showed him the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. See here_, 'Harry Potter, as a baby boy, stopped You-Know-Who mysteriously. No one knows what happened, except that the Killing Curse, rebounded upon the caster, and took away his life, but only for the most part.'_

"It's said that the reign of terror by the Dark Lord was known as the first Wizarding War. I figured there cannot be a first without a second, so I asked for a book titled the Second Wizard War. Well, it didn't exist, but Wolf did give me a book called _A Wizarding Nation At War. _Harry has a lot to play in this book."

Albus, fully interested now, looked in. He and Rose had their heads together almost the rest of the afternoon. Albus had a feeling Scorpius was spying on them, but he couldn't care less.

"That's a lot to read, Rose," Albus said, flipping the pages.

"If you want to find out about your dad, I think we'd better check it out," Rose replied. "Or, you know what. You check it out." When Albus opened his mouth to protest, Rose spoke over him, "He's your dad, and you're the confused one. For all I know, my dad may not even be part of it. Just read it during your free time, and tell me what you discover. Ok?"

Before Albus could say anything, Mark came up, and banged a book on the table in front of him. "I found this book. I know Hippogriff Talons can be used in potions of flight, but I know there're more. Tell me when you find them."

Albus banged his head on the book, moaning in stress. "Oh, Merlin!"

In sympathy, Rose took it, and looked through the contents. She opened it to a specific page, and moved it back in front of Albus. "There. Somewhere in this chapter."

Albus found himself looking blindly through a chapter, vaguely forgetting what it was he was looking for. He turned the pages absent-mindedly, eyes half closed, resting his head on his left palm. Then, slowly, the reason for his search came back, and he found himself staring at the same spot of the page for fifteen minutes. The right spot. His eyes lit up. "Oi, Mark! Here it is!"

"SHHHH!" Wolf looked over at him with wild wolf eyes threateningly.

Mark, half laughing, came over, and looked at it. "Great. Now check the book out and read what Potions it is used in. Let me know next class. Bye."

Albus would've liked to refuse with the pretext of already checking out a book, but he didn't want Mark guessing that Albus was ignorant to Harry's doings. It was bad enough dealing with Scorpius and if he was supposed to keep an eye on him, he'd better maintain a good relationship. That did not stop him yelling "Slave driver" after him though, nearly getting him kicked out.

As far as Rose's book went, Albus had no choice but to let Rose overrule him. He checked both books out, and walked out, passing a leaning Scorpius again. He ignored the boy as he walked straight past, and did not throw a backward glance.


	10. Serpents and Lions

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 9: Serpents an Lions**

Albus went straight to his dormitory, and stayed there for the rest of the day. He didn't see Scorpius again until the boy came through the snake hole a little later into the night, at around nine, and started messing with his bag. Albus was bent over his bed, reading the book. By nine, Albus finished six chapters. When Scorpius came up, Albus stopped reading, expecting something from his former friend, but Scorpius just swept his cat off the floor, and started scratching its belly.

Just when Albus was starting to think nothing would happen, Scorpius spoke, "Hey, Al," Scorpius said. It didn't sound a greeting. More of a line to get Albus' attention. Al didn't answer with words. He just turned his head in acknowledgement. Scorpius took a deep breath, as if about to make a dive, and said, "I wanted to apologize for- well, for the way I acted."

"Great, took you long enough," Albus scowled.

"I just don't think we should end our friendship because of what happened in Hagrid's hut," Scorpius said regretfully.

"You insulted Hagrid, insulted me, and insulted my father," Albus said, near angrily. "I'm in a bad mood with you, and that's that."

"But you got me all wrong mate," Scorpius said slowly. "Let me explain. I won't tell you what your father did. He might well wanna keep it to himself. But I'll tell you he is very famous, and well liked by _everyone._ Even father holds respect toward your dad, and they were rivals at school."

"What's it to you if"-

"Whatever you find out about your dad, let me tell you," Scorpius began. "I am not, in any way, shape, or form, for killing Muggles and Muggle-born's. That policy is outdated, and we don't need it anymore. You're my best friend, and a Half-blood. You're probably the coolest guy I know in Hogwarts. Just so you don't misunderstand me."

Did Albus hear right? Killing Muggles? Surely not. Harry Potter did not kill Muggles did he? Albus couldn't see that happening. Harry had always made a point to speak well of them.

"You're prejudiced, aren't you?" Albus asked, eyeing Scorpius fully now. He marked the page of his book, and faced Scorpius. "So you're against killing the 'lesser people', but you think yourself above them. You- you think yourself above me."

Scorpius shook his head, "No, not above you. Just the Muggle-born's, and the Muggles. Wizards are better than Muggles, Al. Look at what we can achieve with wands and brooms. Muggles can't surpass that even in their wildest dreams. And where did the Muggle-born's get their magic from anyway? I mean, it's a trait, isn't it. So, they must've gotten it from a Wizard. But they're all Muggle. Where did they get it? That's what I wanna know. Answer me that, and I'll respect the Muggle-born's as much as the Half-bloods, like you."

"And what were youi saying about your grandmother?" Albus asked.

"Not saying anything," Scorpius said, tightlipped. "But if you want to be fair, Al, I'm not expecting some reward or anything. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your father. He saved my dad's life."

"_What?"_

"Just find out what all this was about, and tell me what you think," Scorpius shrugged. He sighed. "Al, when I was on the train, I thought I'd never make a friend because of the standing my family has," Scorpius said sadly. "Sure we're high up, but that's only out of forgiveness, mercy, and pity. We're not taken seriously. We're near trash, and I meet you. I make a friend as easily as anyone else, quicker than some."

"Just answer me this. Did my dad kill Muggle-born's?" Albus asked. He knew Scorpius wasn't going to tell what Harry did, but Albus had to know this. Scorpius considered him for a minute, and then shook his head, saying, "No, he didn't. He did the opposite, and that's the only clue I'm giving you."

Albus decided not to let differences of opinion get in the way, and he knew Hagrid attempted to get Albus down in his hut again, so he decided to end his isolation, and accept the apology. He nodded, and held his hand out, "Fine. Apology accepted."

Albus and Scorpius stayed up talking for a bit longer until Riley and Walter walked in. Riley looked from Albus to Scorpius, with a questioning look on his face. But he nodded in understanding when he saw Scorpius' look. Scorpius nodded slowly, eyeing Albus. Then, he sighed, and lay against his pillow. He stared ahead for a bit, thoughtfully. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough from Walter.

Scorpius looked over at Albus. The boy was still staring at him. Scorpius shrugged in question, and Albus cleared his throat, and said thoughtfully, "Any idea why my brother doesn't like you? He's not answering or talking to you directly."

"Oh, he hates me," Scorpius said happily. "Because I'm a Slytherin. Cool, huh?"

"But, you like Rose, don't you?" Albus asked. "She's Gryffindor. But you seem to enjoy practicing hexes with her in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I had to train with someone," Scorpius shrugged, but then his face lit up, and he said, "Plus, I mean, I'm not _that _prejudiced. But… ok, Mark doesn't seem to like you at all. I thought Mark was aiming to kill you last lesson. And did you see the look on the Wallaby's faces. They loathe you. They hate you from the inside out so much, you have no clue."

"How can you tell?" Albus asked, slightly hurt.

"Because of the way they look at you," Scorpius said. "And because you're a Slytherin."

"So what?"

"Well, that's self-righteousness for you," Scorpius shrugged. "Al, one thing you have to learn about Gryffindors and Slytherins is that they hate each other on principle. If you had made Gryffindor, and you hated me- for no reason… Did you hear James? He pushed Malcolm in the lake, just because he was pure blood."

"Just because you're prejudiced doesn't mean everyone else is, or that it's right," Albus muttered so only Scorpius could hear. Something Scorpius was grateful for. If Walter knew Scorpius was prejudiced, he'd tell Malcolm, and Malcolm would immediately try befriending Scorpius. Something Scorpius didn't want.

Albus stared down at his bare feet. "The twins hate me, just because I'm a Slytherin? Why?"

"Ask Rose, she'll know," Scorpius shrugged. "And while you're at it, ask her why she's so academically competitive. So excited to know she outperformed me last lesson. I'm starting to think she's out to get me."

"Ok, so outperform her," Albus said as if it was that simple. "And while _you're_ at it, I'm gonna outperform that Mark kid. He's not that talented andf for some reason, we got the cute blondie fawning all over him."

Scorpius grinned, "Yeah, then why did he hit you on every turn? Why did he block all your attempts? Why"-

"Oh shut up."

Scorpius laughed. "Ok, Al, we got ourselves a mission. Let's show Mark and Rose that Slytherins are better. Agreed?"

Much to Walter's amusement, they shook hands on it. He looked over at Scorpius and Albus, grinned, and said, "Do you have any idea what a bunch of nerds you're sounding?"

While the Slytherins were chatting amongst themselves; or three of them anyway, the Gryffindors were up to their own games. James was the type to stay up till eleven, trying to convince the first years to join him in Exploding Snap. It would work if the Gryffindor prefects weren't so annoying. James, giving up, retired to bed, but not to sleep.

Mark and the twins Alex and Eric were among the first years being terrorized by James. After James was scared away by the prefects, Mark and his friends too retired up to bed. Like James, they did not go to sleep.

"Where does he get that insane popularity level?" Alex questioned in an annoyed tone when they got up.

Just three Gryffindor first year boys was very convenient for them. It meant that they had a dormitory all to themselves. No one was there to bother them. Mark laid back against his pillow, and stared up at the ceiling.

"He's a second year," Mark yawned. "I don't care about him, really."

"I like him" Eric shrugged.

Mark looked at Eric thoughtfully, and then asked, "Here's an interesting question though. What do you think of his brother, Albus, and that Scorpius kid? They seem to pop up everywhere."

To his surprise, Alex and Eric laughed. "Slytherin scum?" Eric said. "C'mon, you can do better than that."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself with Riley," Alex accused.

"I did not," Eric denied vehemently. "Besides, better Riley than Albus, eh?"

"No, Eric, and you know full well why not," Mark laughed. "No, I'm curious about Albus Potter. What's the son of Harry Potter doing in Slytherin?"

The twins only shrugged, Eric saying, "You never know what is happening with other families. James seems fine but he never talks about Albus. Maybe he's the black sheep in the family."

Alex looked skeptical, "I dunno, Eric. Remember when our dad took us to work and we actually _met _Harry Potter. He talked about his family and he told us that his son would be in our year. Remember? He also guessed we'd be friends."

"So, we should befriend him?" Mark asked skeptically. "He's friends with Scorpius. Potter may have guessed this before but what about now. He didn't know what house Albus would make asnd we all know that Slytherin has a high Dark Wizard turnout, even after the war. He has history against him and Potter knows this. I still think he's a black sheep."

"I know, I'm just pointing it out," Alex said defensively.

"You want evidence that Albus is a bad seed?" Mark smirked. "He's friends with not only a Malfoy, but a Mold, especially a boy like Walter. Walter is Malcolm's brother."

"The Mold family gives hell to whoever defends the Ministry," Alex said knowledgably. "Malcolm and Walter would be no different."

"Then we've got a creature like Blackberry in"-

"Quiet, Eric!" Alex shut him up. "Not so loud in Gryffindor tower."

"He's right though, we all know how Riley's father acts in the Ministry," Mark speculated. "Plus, he's Pure-blood and sided with the Dark Lord in the first war. That dormitory is filled of people with bad backgrounds. Birds of a feather flock together, and Potter hangs with that kind of crowd. What do you expect? One heroic Albus Potter fighting a Malfoy, a Blackberry and a Mold at once?"

The twins followed him in laughter, and for a bit it seemed that they would laugh themselves to sleep until the door banged open. Bewilderment was replaced with shock and surprise as James, backed by a number of Second-year boys took over. Honestly, how large was their dormitory?

James was flanked by Samuel Redgrow and Nigel Creevey, who were in turn backed by Fred and Louis Weasley and bringing up the rear was a mousy-brown haired boy, almost blonde, a little of which was visible thanks to his sports hat worn backwards, named Daniel Dagger. Michael Finnigan. Michael and Daniel were known to be on Fred's side, while James claimed Louis, Nigel, and Samuel.

"Invade and seize," James ordered. Alex and Eric watched in helplessness as James and his friends took over. Daniel, Fred, Louis, and Samuel took the twin's beds, and Michael took Mark's with James. "We're here for one thing and one thing only."

"If you want us to join one of your prank schemes, forget it," Mark said tiredly. "Now leave us alone and let us sleep."

"Yeah, you need to sleep too," Alex pointed out.

Daniel only grinned, "Well, yeah, but we do have full rights over this room until you choose one over the other."

"Is this how you got the other year groups to join you?" Eric asked.

"No, the seventh and sixth years are unwilling, stronger, and way too mature to deal with us?" James said regretfully.

"Yeah, so are we," Mark said, laying back. "So get out, please."

"For now, yeah, but watch us tomorrow," James laughed. "Then the real torture begins." And with that, they left the dormitory with cries similar to that of wild animals.

"Remember when I said I liked James?" Eric said angrily. "Forget about it."


	11. On the Move

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 10: On the Move**

_**A/N: Hi. Before you get started with the next chapter, I'm going to say this is it. The plotline will begin to roll now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Without further ado, here goes.**_

Before starting lessons on Monday, Albus had a letter to send. He wrote to his dad to tell him what he found out, and then how his week went. Of course, Albus was honest. The first week was not a good one. Scorpius smiled guiltily as Albus wrote that line. Archimedes was off on a delivery service for James, so Albus had to use Walter's owl, which was a large ominous-looking black one called Major.

"Hope you don't mind, he'll make a stop at my dad's first," Scorpius said as he tied his letter.

"It's the best I've got," Albus shrugged.

_Dear Dad,_

_The first week's been terrible. Scorpius and I had a small problem, but we patched it up over the weekend. I've found the book you asked me to look in, and it directed me to a book called A Wizarding Nation at War. I'm reading that book as light reading because Rosie told me to. I just wish you told me what you did so I wouldn't have to read it in a book. You know I hate reading, and I have a Potions project to do with someone who thinks I'm about to do all the reading. It happens to be that Mark kid you're telling me to befriend which is something I'm finding extremely difficult at the moment._

_-Albus-_

"Monday; Herbology, Charms, Double Transfiguration… Potions. What the bloody hell?" Scorpius cursed as they headed down the stairs after sending Major off. "Redgrow, Ackerly, and Longbottom all in one day!"

"I think you're exaggerating," Albus shrugged. "I like Longbottom, and Redgrow isn't too bad."

"Both of them are Gryffindor," Scorpius complained. "And Ackerly is a pain. He gives the most homework out of any of them."

"Era gives three times that much, and we have her after break," Albus laughed. "What're you talking about?"

The greenhouses were on the side of the castle, and smelt strongly of fertilizer. Albus wrinkled his nose when they got there, as it smelled strongly of plants, and Albus didn't hold a fondness toward them.

The first years usually spent time in Greenhouse One, and the second week was no different. Professor Longbottom was waiting for the first years there. Neville was a plump man, quite tall but with black hair combed back. Despite his youth, he had grey hairs on the sides by his ears. He had a stubble chin, and his eyes were almost swallowed into his face. Around his neck, worn as a necklace, was a fake gold coin.

It was common knowledge, as he told them in their first lesson the week before, that this was a medal of honor for fighting the Battle of Hogwarts in the Second War over nineteen years ago. Professor Macmillan had the same thing and never failed to point to it complacently every session.

The memorial stood by the lake, where the fifty-four Wizards and witches who died that day rested. At the head, as the fifty-fifth, was the late Headmaster for whom Albus himself was named.

Galadral Phoenix was outside the greenhouses with Longbottom when they arrived. It seemed Galadral only had a few words to say, "You don't mind if Mr. Wallader is late this lesson, do you?"

Albus liked Professor Longbottom and all, and knew him quite well, but he found the lectures and the idea of the class even, a little boring. He and Scorpius took seats at the back, and rested their heads on their hands. How they couldn't wait until the next year when they'd be allowed to work with actual plants.

Longbottom was explaining about live trees. Live in the sense that they practically had minds of their own. Albus perked his head up in interest when he mentioned the possibility of a trip to a tree dubbed the Whomping Willow if they behaved this week. Albus was fully awake when Professor Phoenix returned with Mark, who took a seat by Alex and Eric, who weren't sitting far from Albus and Scorpius.

"Longbottom, I need a private word with you for a minute," Galadral said, taking Neville out. Neville was gone for five minutes, and during the five minutes, babble broke out.

To Albus' left, Mark and the twins were speaking with their heads together. They seemed to be secretive, but what really mystified Albus was not that they were talking closely together, but that Mark was actually pulled back from the lesson, and kept for so long before returning, only to have Longbottom leave too.

Before Albus could speculate further, Neville walked back in, and continued the lecture, calling an end to the babble. Albus returned to his position of resting on his hands for the next twenty minutes until the bell rang, and he thankfully got up. He couldn't get that talk out of his mind.

But Albus had other things on his mind though. Of all things to spur his desire to read and find out what his father did that was so great, he and Rose overheard Headmaster Phoenix talking to Professor Ackerly right outside the Charms classroom. "If Trelawney finally made the prediction, you summon Harry Potter up here right away."

"Sir, what does this mean?" Ackerly asked.

"Something that may actually concern you a great deal," Galadral sighed. "I want a force protecting the North Tower immediately," Phoenix ordered.

"Sir, isn't that extreme?" Ackerly asked hurriedly. "We hardly know what this means, and"-

"That is why we'll summon Potter up here," Phoenix interrupted. "He'll have the information and if not, he has a very knowledgeable friend who does. Either way, we must get this. Just summon him up here right away. He may find himself staying here for the weekend. Make sleeping arrangements for him, so he may find himself comfortable in the staff room."

Albus was now very curious. What made his dad so important to be called to Hogwarts? What prophecy was Galadral talking about? Who was Trelawney? Suddenly, an urge overtook Albus. An urge to know.

Mark was called out early and Longbottom was called too, disrupting the class for half the session and next thing he knows, someone named Trelawney is involved in the same day and Harry Potter is for some reason called up. Albus would be very surprised if all this was not somehow connected and if Harry Potter was involved in any way, he, Albus must be too by extension. Things were on the move.

Charms passed without much happening, except a brief lecture by Professor Ackerly on the Levitating Charm. They were to revise the notes before attempting the Charm next lesson. Mark, it seemed, already had them by heart, prompting Albus to pay full attention to Professor Ackerly. Albus found he could already do the Levitating Charm effectively. Wouldn't Mark be surprised? Albus was partnered with him in Charms as well as Potions.

That night, he was sitting up in bed, wondering aloud about Mark. Little did he know that Mark was discussing the same thing with the Wallaby twins at the same moment? The three too were sitting up on Mark's bed, laughing about Albus' reaction.

Lunch arrived, during which a low flutter of wings was heard, and looking up, Albus saw that the mail had arrived. Major and Archimedes dropped by his plate of food, prompting him to open both letters. Or at least one was a letter. The other was the Daily Prophet. Something Scorpius took no trouble to read. Major had his reply though.

_Dear Albus,_

_I'm sorry if you have to learn from a book. You know me. When you find out, think from my point of view why I thought to try to conceal from you and James the truth, and why Uncle Ron kept it from Rose and Hugo. I'm sure your problems will go away. Just give it time. Everyone starts out a little rough at the beginning. As for Mark, I did not say befriend him but keep an eye on him. The fact you're doing a project together should ease it up a little and the fact that James is in the same house and Hagrid and Longbottom are keeping their eyes open should provide me with enough eyes to keep a tab. I'll tell you more later._

_-Dad-_

Albus smirked a little, and allowed Scorpius, who was peering over his shoulder, to read it himself before turning it over and writing a reply. Albus just told him that things were better, and that he didn't know what Harry did yet that was so great, but was working on it. He was fully immersed in his food when a tap on the shoulder made him look back, and see Rose. Scorpius gave a loud cough. Rose seemed to have startled him.

"What did you read, Al?" Rose asked promptly, without a hello to Albus' mate.

Albus looked incredulously at Scorpius, who shrugged. He looked at Rose again, "What is this, extra homework. It's enough memorizing Charms notes, now I have to memorize History of Magic as well. That's not even a subject."

"Uh, Al?"

"Not now, Scorp."

"I thought you cared," Rose said back, growing angry. "It's your dad you're wondering about, and he's not saying anything. My dad claims he has no clue. So either you wanna know, or give it back to me and I'll return it to the library."

"Can we talk about this later please?" Albus pleaded. Rose shrugged, a hint of annoyance on her face, and walked away. Albus was left to finish his lunch in peace, or at least he thought so when Scorpius called his name again. "What?" he demanded.

"Just, look at tomorrow, after lunch," Scorpius directed.

Albus complied, but he didn't like what he saw. "History of Magic at one? For the love of Merlin! I despise history, and they drop it on me like that? What's the use of it, I ask you?"

He finished lunch in very low, dampened spirits, and they weren't lifted when Rose cornered him before classes again to ask what he read. Albus, at least filled up, replied in what he tried to make a normal tone, "The first five chapters were on some guy called Grindelwald. Dad's not mentioned once in that part. Chapter six started with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord returned to Britain after extensive dark magical research. He remade contact with his old school friends, and raised an army with them. The army would later declare war on the Ministry, and prosecute Muggle and Muggle-born's. I didn't read much further."

"Prosecution of Muggles and Muggle-born's?" Rose repeated, scratching her hair. Scorpius was behind her, doing a cruel yet hilarious imitation of Rose thinking, and scratching her head. "Do you think if I looked in _Prosecutions of the Twentieth Century_, it'll give me information on that?"

Scorpius was now having his hands imitate Rose talking, nearly making Albus laugh. Rose seemed oblivious, and Albus replied, trying to keep a straight face. "I can't read two books and study lessons."

"I'll read it," She waved aside. "As long as you continue reading your part. I wanna find out as much as you do. I'm dying to know if dad has anything to do with it. Lying to us tells me he did."

Albus nodded, "I got Transfiguration now, but I'll let you know next week. Ok?"

Rose nodded an ok, and left. Scorpius imitated her walking away, and added a trip to add to comedy. That earned him another punch from Albus, but he kept laughing on their way to class.

Albus was horrible at Transfiguration. When he first heard of it, he thought it would be his favorite subject, but he couldn't seem to get the hang of it. He waved his wand again, but his needle still wouldn't turn into a match like he wanted it to.

"What am I missing?" he declared angrily as he failed once again for the umpteenth time.

"The mind," Scorpius, who was a little further than him, but his needle still possessed the ability to burn.

Cora Redgrow walked around the room, correcting those who had it wrong. When she reached Albus, she peered through her spectacles at his match. Only the tip was sharp. She left with only the words, "Try harder, Potter."

Albus groaned as she walked away to look at Rose's. Rose, Alex, Riley, and Mark were the only students who managed to get so far in lessons easily compared to their classmates. It pushed Albus to try to do even better than Mark, but it seemed quite a feat. Mark was too good.

Not unlike other lessons, Mark was sitting beside Albus. He had already transformed his match into a perfect needle. Redgrow held up Rose's needle. It was exactly like Mark's. It was a perfect needle with a point probably a little sharper than Mark's. Laura was red in the face, which made her look almost strange. Mark seemed oblivious as she complained loudly, perhaps hoping to get some help from Mark, who was looking determinedly away from her.

Before she could think to ask Mark directly for some help, Redgrow came up to correct it. She sighed as it was transfigured correctly. Albus looked away at his own match. He raised his wand, almost hopelessly, to try again. Upon muttering the incantation, the sharp match became metal, and colorless, and the point was also quite sharp. He looked incredulously at it. He was aware of Mark's eyes on it.

Thankfully, Laura, who was sitting beside him tapped Mark on the shoulder, and said, "What do you think of my nail, Mark?"

Redgrow was up in a heartbeat. She picked it up, and examined it. She moved her eyes to Albus, and then to Mark, and then back to Albus. "Very good, Potter. What changed it? Was your mind on the missing components of the match?"

"Err… I suppose."

"Well, let's see it again," Redgrow challenged, and to Albus' disappointment, she changed it back to a match. "Now, I want you to change it on your first try. No flukes, and I will award Slytherin twenty points."

The whole class was watching now. Albus was nervous. If he could get this right, he would beat Mark, and claim a fine hour in Transfiguration Class. But then, Redgrow would expect better from Albus, and he didn't think he could live up to that. He took a deep breath, and concentrated with all his might on a single match.

He raised his wand, and thought, "Here goes nothing."

"_Acus," _he whispered, mind completely on the nail. Slowly, it transformed. It went colorless, metal, and sharp. Or at least, he thought it was sharp. Scorpius had his fingers crossed.

Redgrow picked it up, and picked the point. "Hmm, it's a blunt nail. I asked for a sharp one." She considered him and then said, "One point to Slytherin."

Perhaps it was because Mark was laughing, but Redgrow was on him next. Albus was hardly paying attention to Mark, accepting congratulations from Scorpius and Riley instead. But then Redgrow then said aloud, "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"What was the difference?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

Albus could see the needle was sharp, but still the same color as the match, only faded. Redgrow ignored him, "Now, for homework, read up on the theory for this spell, and be ready to transform your needle back into a match next time. Class dismissed."


	12. The Challenge

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 11: The Challenge**

_**A/N: Several chapters back, I received positive feedback concerning Era. This chapter has a little bit of her to interest some readers. Mark also plays a major role in this chapter as well. Hope you like it.**_

Albus got up, and walked out with Scorpius. Mark was behind him, muttering with Alex and Eric. Now, Albus was imagining Mark talk about Slytherins behind his, Albus' back. Rose joined Albus, talking loudly about her needle. She was just wondering if she'd still have to transform her needle if she already did it this lesson when Mark called him.

"Hey, Potter!"

Albus looked back. For the first time, Mark was speaking directly to Albus. They locked eyes for about half a minute. Albus, Scorpius, Mark, and the twins stopped, allowing the class and Redgrow to walk out ahead of them.

"Tomorrow's Halloween," Mark said pointedly.

"Yeah, so?" Albus responded, wondering why Mark was stating the brutally obvious to a kid he hardly liked anyway. "The day after tomorrow is November the first. Big deal."

"Funny, Potter," Mark rolled his eyes. "Got any plans tomorrow night?"

"I don't swing that way," Albus smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Mark said angrily, going red. "Answer the damn question!"

"Ok, plans… Oh yeah, the Halloween feast, Common Room, and then bed," Albus said cheekily.

Scorpius laughed. Riley, it seemed, had just joined them. Walter was behind them all, watching as a sole onlooker. The twins stepped forward, and Alex fired, "We challenge you to a duel!"

"Get outta here," Scorpius laughed.

Mark shook his head, "I'm not kidding. I wanna see which of us is better."

"By dueling with me," Albus laughed. "C'mon Wallader. We hardly know any spells. We've only just started learning the Bogies Curse and the Levitating Charm and we're not due to start with the Bleeding curse till"-

"I know more spells than that," Mark scoffed. "And being Wizard-raised, you would know more too, wouldn't you?"

Scorpius stepped forward, an incredulous look on his face, "Now wait a minute. I thought you Gryffindors didn't care for Blood purity? Changed your minds, have you? Finally seen the light?"

"_Shut up,_ Malfoy," Alex fired up. "It's not prejudiced. We're just assuming that since he's Wizard-raised, he'd know at least some spells."

"I know the Knock-back Jinx," Albus recalled. "But I prefer to learn it the educational way. Big deal. Growing up with Rose does that to you."

"If you're declining my offer…" Mark shrugged, and he walked away.

Albus watched as the twins followed him. They were walking in the direction of the towers, and Albus was half about to call him back when Scorpius said, "Don't let him get to you. He's just jealous because he doesn't want you to get away with beating him in Transfiguration. He knows you did better, even if Redgrow thinks otherwise."

"I wasn't aware he even cared," Albus shrugged. "Anyways, we better follow them. We have Potions with Era."

The challenge caused Albus to go into thought once again though, ignoring Scorpius' speculations on why Mark was an ass. How did Harry expect him to keep an eye on Mark without befriending him? He had to. And Mark was not cooperating. He seemed intent on pushing Albus away. Was he by any chance aware of Harry's warning? Obviously, it was Auror work, so why did Harry need Albus? Was it bigger and involved Mark's parents?

So, Mark hated Albus because of some old prejudiced. What Albus needed was to talk to Harry Potter. Would he come up like Phoenix ordered? Would he reprimand Albus for not doing as he was asked? How could he anyway? Mark was resistant. Albus needed to inform him of Mark's attitude.

Potions with Era would have been fun but with Mark as a partner, things were increasingly difficult to finish. Era kept the seating arrangements more or less the same as Era wanted them, except some students managed to convince her to let them sit with their friends. Albus and Mark were unfortunately not one of them.

"Now we've finished with our amateur Potion of Fame, I have a rather interesting final fifteen minutes for us," she announced. "I will be going around the class, looking at your lists of Potions your chosen ingredient can be used in. I expect to see results before students suffer… consequences."

"Give it to me," Mark whispered without looking directly at Albus but holding his hand out.

"I gave it to you yesterday," Albus yawned. "You have it in your bag."

"I put it back in yours during Transfiguration," Mark whispered back as Era stopped by Riley and Eric.

Albus was puzzled and reached into his bag and pulled out the paper he gave to Mark. Nothing was added. "I told you to add the paragraph on the Potion of Nex! What happened?"

"_I_ was busy with Charms," Mark shrugged.

"We had to name every Potion in the book that had this ingredient!" Albus whispered angrily.

"Well, write Potion of Nex right now and quit complaining," Mark whispered back. "I'm busy. Unless you want to fail of course."

Red-faced, Albus scribbled the name of the Potion just as Era strode over. She snatched it from the table and looked over it. Albus held his breath. And then… "Fail. This potion is an amateur misperception, the Freedom Solution does _not _possess any part of a Hippogriff and the measly Potion of Nex is a one-liner. I do not accept this. Five points from each of you."

"That was his fault," Albus protested.

"I told him I was busy!"

"He slipped the paper in my bag last period without me knowing!" Albus argued. "He didn't add a thing!"

"He did the reading, how was I supposed to know"-

"Reading, you swore you'd"-

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Era yelled, sending shivers throughout the class. "Pipe down. Ten points from each of you! Merlin, you never learn. How many excuses have I heard that attempts to be related to not getting along with other houses? All of you, you're staying overtime!"

"What did we do?" Penelope Macmillan protested.

"You had a problem with your Shrinking Solution, that's what! All of you are staying here and you will talk to your partner like human beings."

A silence followed this before Penelope slowly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm forcing you to get along!" Era said bitterly. "Sit down, Wallaby! Twenty points from Gryffindor. Anymore opposition and it will be a hundred. I am sick and tired of hearing excuses about different houses. I will fall silent now and I expect to hear talking. Anything. Any subject will do. Fifteen minutes. Talk!" and with that, she smacked her hands on the desk, sending further shivers down the spines of the terrified students.

Silence…

What was Albus supposed to say to Mark? _So, what about those Arrows. Superb Quidditch team, huh? _What did she expect? Did Mark even like Quidditch? How was this even supposed to help them?

Mark sighed, "Ok, let's talk about your being an ass. What came first, Malfoy or Slytherin?"

"Shut it," Albus muttered. _This cannot be happening._

"I'm only trying to know you," Mark said innocently. "I think I saw you on the train, didn't I? It was Malfoy, wasn't it?"

"Shut it," he muttered back.

"He was laughing at you, wasn't he?" Mark said evilly. "I saw it! He laughed at you and then you- you followed him into Slytherin. You know, you're quite the subject of debate within the dormitory. Alex thinks you made Slytherin because you wanted to."

"Yeah, and you-

"Eric and I disagree," Mark said happily. "We think you made Slytherin because Malfoy wanted you to. So, which is it? Who wins the bet?"

"Anymore condescending remarks, Wallader and I'll curse you so bad your dad will feel it!"

Albus could tell he severely touched a nerve. Mark's eyes widened with revulsion and hatred but he caught himself in the class. "If I didn't hold enormous respect for your father, Potter…"

"Yeah, well you started it," Albus said angrily.

"Oh, that's real adult," Mark said sarcastically. "Ok, let's put it plainly, Potter. We can solve this with a good old-fashioned duel or you can keep arguing till we're dead. Either way, I'll win so do yourself a favor and back away."

"When I'm through with you, Mark, I'll"-

"Sorry, Potter it's really hard to pay any attention to you," Mark said arrogantly. "I keep hearing hisses and spits the more you talk. Do you plan to duel like that? In that case, I've won already. Unless you've got Parseltongue up your sleeves."

"What are you talking about?" Albus wondered aloud. "Parseltongue? What the bloody"-

"You don't _know?" _Mark laughed. "Oh, Merlin, Al. You're more dense than I thought. Boy this is going to make gold in the dorms. Wait till Alex and Eric find out what"-

"I don't really give a damn what those carrot-tops think!" Albus said dirtily. "Shut it!"

"Time's up," Era called. "I am extending the report till next time and I had _better _see results."

Albus stuffed the paper in Mark's hands. "Here, do it, Wallader or I'll take your little baby game to Era. She's head of my house, you know. So I got the upper hand."

"She can't do anything, I'm a Gryffindor," Mark said tiredly, still smirking.

"Well, then the Headmaster," Albus smirked, triumphantly forcing Mark into silence and wiping the wide smile off his face. "Yeah, so you save yourself a lot of trouble and do your part, Mr. Self-righteous Wallader."

Albus and Mark stood staring at each other, this time the victory apparent for Albus' side. Neither were aware of their respective friends waiting for them at the door to hear about the argument, Mark stood rooted to the spot as he slowly placed the paper in his bag. He had a small smile on his face and Albus did not fully understand it. The smile wasn't evil or even pretentious. It was just a smile, albeit small. Era was the only one still inside the room.

"You three will soon find out that I can be your worst enemy or your best friend. I advise you strongly to pick the latter."

Despite the victory, Albus stayed stupefied by Mark's sudden challenge to duel and his second offer in Potions throughout the day, and much of beyond. That night, he was sitting up in bed, wondering aloud about Mark. Little did he know that Mark was discussing the same thing with the Wallaby twins at the same moment? The three too were sitting up on Mark's bed, laughing about Albus' reaction.

"Priceless, that was," Mark laughed. "'We challenge you to a duel,"' he imitated, making Alex fall off the bed with laughter. "That was hilarious. And what was his response? He as good as told me he was too cowardly."

"He is," Eric said, as if instructing him on Slytherin thinking as Alex climbed back up on the bed, clutching his sides. "That's why they sidestepped it. Quite frankly, I'd be surprised if he accepts. He's a Slytherin, remember?"

Mark nodded, sighing, "Yeah, I remember. But we need to keep trying with him."

"What for?" Alex asked, containing himself long enough to ask.

At that moment, James and Nigel burst in, backed by their usual gang, only minus Fred. They claimed he was sick. Evil grins were stretched all over their faces as they occupied the room once again like an army annexing a territory. Mark rolled his eyes, and looked at Alex, "That's why!"

Albus of course, was oblivious to Mark's true desires. He knew not what James was doing that night, nor did he much care. His surprise lasted well past the month of October and Halloween drew nearer. Albus cared little about it though. Mark didn't speak to him for the rest of the month, which wasn't a change really as he never spoke to Albus before anyway, not counting the meeting on the Hogwarts Express.

_Chapter 11: The First Shot is Fired_

_When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to Britain, he forged contact with his old school friends. However, this contact would not be a friendly gesture as it usually is, but a much darker purpose. Together, he and the first Death Eaters including Avery, Lestrange, and Rookwood would have Britain fall into their clutches of fear and uncertainty. None knew yet what the Dark Lord was planning, nor did anyone know that he even returned. _

_Few were aware that the Dark Lord returned to Britain. Amongst those was then Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also known as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle's former mentor and Transfiguration Teacher. Dumbledore wasted no time. At his command were a number of Wizards who sympathized with Dumbledore's efforts to give Muggle-born's a place in society, including plenty of unsung heroes of the war. For full information on such heroes, refer to the book _Unsung Heroes of the First and Second War.

_The Dark Lord approached Dumbledore asking for a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. There, he hoped to gain one last Horcrux, something that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Declarations made by Harry Potter, who was taught the Dark Lord's past by Dumbledore himself, support this thought. _

_Information on Horcruxes is a banned subject at Hogwarts, and will not be discussed in this book. For full understanding, consult another book. _

_Dumbledore, not unwise to the Dark Lord's crimes, parried the request. Theory and past recollections prove that The Dark Lord may have jinxed the position of the job. No teacher managed to stay more than a year since. This was the first shot fired of the First Wizarding War against Albus Dumbledore, and what provoked the rise of a new group, The Order of the Phoenix, named in part for Dumbledore's Phoenix christened Fawkes. _

Albus closed the book, yawned, and climbed into bed. He just saw his own name, Albus. Was that his namesake? Harry had told him he was named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. Albus didn't devote too much thought to this though. He got the first mention of his father in the book. But if all Harry did was declare that Voldemort wanted something called Horcruxes, it couldn't have gained such recognition. There was something else. Something he was missing. If Albus wasn't mistaken, the missing something was in fact already read.

Unsung Heroes of the wars. Perhaps his father was one of them, and Harry kept Albus out of it to keep him out of any controversy. Perhaps Albus was reading the wrong book then, and all he needed was a chapter dedicated to his father. And so, his thoughts strayed to Rose and her book. He wondered whether she found anything yet or not about Harry Potter, and drifted off to sleep with that question in mind.


	13. Halloween

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 12: Halloween**

Halloween dawned over Hogwarts and the first class for them was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class held a surprise for Albus when he walked in with Scorpius and Rose though. Standing at the front with Professor Macmillan was Harry Potter. Albus was amazed to see his dad waiting for them and his mind started to wander.

A woman named Trelawney made some prediction. Whoever Trelawney was, it concerned Harry a great deal and so was called up by Professor Ackerly on Phoenix's orders. Then, Harry expected Albus to keep an eye on Mark Wallader. Albus didn't know if that meant Mark was with or against whatever mission Harry was obviously on but he did know that for some reason, Mark was involved, by extension the twins, and Albus was supposed to keep an eye on him woth James. Was James doing his part? How was Albus supposed to keep an eye on Mark when Mark kept pushing him away?

A point had to be made. Before Albus could think further of how to show his father in an inconspicuous way that he could not befriend Mark, Macmillan showed up a medallion. There, from his dad, Albus picked up another clue regarding Harry's past.

"These medals prove many things," Professor Macmillan was explaining, showing off the same gold coin Longbottom had. Harry also had one as well, and Albus had eyes only for that. "These coins represent the old group called Dumbledore's Army. It was a rebellion within the wall of this very castle. It was founded by- Harry Potter. At random points throughout your educational career, Potter will come for an odd talk… a lecture of sorts on the Dark Arts."

Albus clapped with the rest of the class, but gaped at the coin. Harry and Albus' eyes met for a fraction of a second before turning away. Harry raised a rebellion? Would the book he was reading even mention the rebellion?

"It was when a tyrannical teacher was in charge," Harry reminisced. "Ah, the good old days."

"It was in the midst of a great Wizard War," Macmillan was saying to the class.

Albus had gotten emphasis from Scorpius regarding Macmillan. Scorpius found him, (and Albus was inclined to agree a little) plain and an enormous show-off. Still, Albus found him likable, and he taught in an interesting way.

"I can refer you all to a textbook for further reading on the subject, but some of you may have to order it," Harry said, and this time he met Albus' eyes. _"A Wizarding Nation at War_ by late author Elphias Doge will tell you all you need to know."

Albus shifted in his seat. Scorpius smirked, and nodded to himself. He certainly didn't disagree with rebelling against teachers. That was cool if Harry led a rebellion once.

Albus' thoughts were somewhere else. So, Harry was definitely mentioned. But what on earth was so special about that? Rebelling against teachers was something almost everyone did. What did Harry himself do that was so unique and awesome that he managed to gain enough fame to be known by almost all of the kids in the school?

Macmillan was teaching them the Curse of the Bogies. Splitting the class into pairs, he set their wands up. Albus was teamed with Mark as usual, but this was Albus' purpose. He wanted to give Mark the chance to duel with him using that one curse and by dueling in a controlled environment, Harry could see firsthand how hard Albus' mission was. Readying himself to duck, he held his wand up high.

"It gives a nasty cold to the victim. You point your wand at the nose of your victim, directly at the nose, and repeat after me. _Mucus ad Nauseam. _Remember, _every curse has a counter-curse_, so you may lift it off if you can. I will clean up the mess at the end. 3… 2… 1… START!_"_

Mark was swift with his wand before Albus could even think. He pointed his wand directly at Albus' nose, and yelled, _"Mucus ad Nauseam."_

Albus threw his head down, and took aim from the floor. The curse missed by several inches, and Mark aimed again. With Albus rolling to the side, Macmillan started rushing in to split the teams before damage could be done. "Allow yourself to get hit. We're not dueling."

Apparently, many students were already under the impression of a duel. Albus fired without warning, _"Nasus Inundo."_ Mark doubled back, clutching his nose. Albus grinned as Mark took his hand off. His nose was overflowing with exactly what Albus wanted to see. Boogers were flowing out of Mark's nose at alarming speed. Professor Macmillan performed the counter curse, and Mark took his own aim. However, Albus wasn't willing to give him that satisfaction. He was wondering how Macmillan would react if he ducked again when Mark yelled _"Cruento."_

Albus barely had time to duck. It was more out of instinct than realization, otherwise he might've been hit. Thankfully, Ernie ran in, "Five points from Gryffindor. Are you trying to make blood or something?"

"Al made my nose overflow with a load of"-

"That was a lower-class version of the curse we're learning," Ernie recalled.

Laura was watching, keeping herself open to her partner, Scorpius. But Scorpius looked unwilling to hit her with anything. They must've been the most inactive pair.

"He won't stay put," Mark complained angrily. _"Mucus ad Nauseam." _

Albus noticed that Laura looked as if she was purely on Mark's side, but that was surely because she was in the same house as him, and she admired him for reasons unknown. Albus forced himself to remain where he was. He felt a liquid like substance slap his nose, and before he knew it, he was sniffling badly. A great sneeze sent mucus flying out into Albus' hand. Mark laughed. Macmillan performed the counter curse, leaving both shaken.

Albus, eyes on Scorpius and Rose, pointed his wand at Mark's back, and whispered, _"Flipendo."_

Mark was knocked down, face flat on the ground. Ernie turned to Mark, and looked around for the caster. Albus was busy looking at the other partners. Too busy. And the look on his face was that of badly concealed guilt. Albus felt safe to turn his head again when Ernie took him by the shoulder, and forced him around to face him and Mark. "I am giving detention to both of you. Tonight. My office. After lessons. Clear?"

Mark scowled at Albus, but Albus didn't return. He looked away again, determined not to meet his father's disappointed stare. He could already feel it weighing down on the back of his neck.

"What made you continue?" Scorpius asked as they walked out.

"He tried making me bleed in case you didn't notice," Albus complained. "And all he got was five points taken. I get detention."

"You _both _get detention," Rose corrected. "Well, I'm off to class. See ya, Al." Rose walked off, leaving Albus and Scorpius to walk to their next class themselves.

A hand on Albus' shoulder made him stop though. Harry stopped him. Scorpius went red in embarrassment and scurried away as Albus walked with Harry in an empty classroom. "Honestly, Al, what _was _that?"

"The duel, cool right?" Albus said cheekily. He couldn't help himself. The feeling he got from the duel and how he felt afterwards was exhilarating. Why didn't he accept Mark's challenge before?

"Well, good back shot," Harry ceded. "But Al, I asked you to keep an _eye _on Wallader, not a wand."

"He asked for it," Albus shrugged. "Literally," he said as skepticism made itself known on Harry's face. "He challenged me to a duel before and I refused. This time, he was going for me like a cat on a mouse. I had to defend myself."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue, but he seems dying to push me away," Albus shrugged. "How do you expect me to keep an eye on him without befriending him?"

"Befriending him would be preferable, but an eye is all I need," Harry shrugged.

"Impossible, and he's _trying _to push me away," Albus insisted. "I can't keep an eye on him."

"James seems to be sending information every other day," Harry shrugged disappointedly. "He's very close to the twins, very secretive, withdrawn a lot, and does very well in school work. He's clever, bright, and very proud and easily threatened. Impressive, even for one in the same house."

"How does he know?" Albus asked, ignorant to the fact that James had moved in on Mark forcefully a while ago. "What did he do that I didn't?"

Albus thought Harry knew what James' methods were, so he was surprised to hear as a response, "If I knew, I'd tell you." Slowly, Albus recalled the words James gave him the first day in Hogwarts. _I am the eyes and ears of the castle. If you need help, come to me._

Yes, James had his ways however mysterious they were. He always was the joker. This time, it was coming in handy. All James needed was one night and he could discern exactly who Mark was. _They're very, very hyper. Mark's like a happy child, and Alex and Eric are so identical, you cannot tell the difference easily. Mark seems to know though. They were so loud, and their dorm is right under mine, we couldn't sleep!_

"Is he evil, dad?" Albus asked directly. "Is that it? Why is it I'm after him exactly? Is he worth that much trouble?"

Harry seemed then to be on the spot and he went red in pressure and said reluctantly, "Well, he- yes, he is worth it Al, but don't think he's… I mean, if he was dangerous, I'd never ask you to keep an eye on him. I don't care what he does, he'd never hurt you."

"Ok," Albus said, coming to a decision. "I'll talk to James."

The evening arrived, and the Halloween feast started. Scorpius walked down to the feast, having just had a nap after the exhausting day. Albus met him down there, having arrived from his detention with Ernie and Mark. He had to write lines. _"I will not hit my opponent when his back is turned." _

They sat down, and Albus' eyes scanned the high table. Harry was sitting there beside Professors Longbottom and Redgrow. He previously heard Professor Ackerly invited Harry up, but for what reason? Before he could speculate on the matter, Rose had come up once again, "Al. I checked the book out, and researched. I found that the Dark Lord committed most of the tortuous acts against Muggles and Muggle-born's. Uncle Harry was only mentioned once, but it didn't give details. Do you think if we"-

Scorpius turned his head to stare at Rose. The girl stopped in midsentence, and looked back at Scorpius, "Something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. Every time I sit with Al here, you come up and talk books. It does get a little boring after a while."

"Well, if it was a problem, Al would've complained by now," Rose said back.

"Speak for yourself, Rosie" Albus muttered. "I'm only reading to find out what dad did, and then I'm taking a break from books for as long as possible. Reading isn't my thing."

Rose, taken-aback, shrugged, and walked off. Before Albus could start feeling guilty, Scorpius turned to him almost desperately. "Look, Al, if I just tell you what your dad did, will you drop the book?"

Albus considered. Scorpius would tell him everything in exchange for dropping the book? At first, Albus might've taken him up on that offer, but now he wasn't so sure. "Probably not. I'm enjoying the details rather mildly."

Scorpius groaned, "C'mon, Al. You're boring me."

"I only read at night," Albus defended. "Plus, I want an unbiased version from a book, not from someone who is prejudiced against Muggles. I'm not like Rose, and she's the one annoying you. I'll just fix it up so she talks to me during lessons or something. Not when you're around."

Scorpius did look thoroughly miserable, and quite annoyed. He didn't talk to Albus for much of the feast and instead, he engaged with Riley. When he wasn't talking to Albus, Rose saw the opportunity to continue her conversation with Albus, so she seized a steak, and walked back to the Slytherin table. Albus groaned as Rose started talking again.

He tried to listen politely, but Scorpius' pause in conversation irritated him. He didn't know why he did it, or what brought him to it. He just took a stand, "Look, Rosie," he interrupted. She stopped, looking annoyed, but Albus ploughed on. "Not that I don't care, but I'm trying to talk with Scorpius here, and when we keep being interrupted, it kind of repels what few friends I got. Can't we talk when we're alone or something?"

Rose looked half taken-aback, and half hurt, but she nodded all the same, sighed, and said, "Well, ok, fine. But we hardly have time. We're in different houses. You're going to have to meet me in the library after lessons, say, every day? Scorps can come too," she added hastily.

Scorpius let a false cough out, the word "Scorpius" vaguely audible. He eyed them both from the corner of his eyes, and muttered so only Albus could hear, "Fat chance."

"Every other day," Albus said preferably. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Not the weekends."

Rose sighed again, shrugged, and then nodded, "Ok, fine. Deal." She pat Albus on the shoulder, and walked back to her own table.

A sigh escaped both Albus' and Scorpius' mouths. Scorpius turned back to his plate, and continued his pudding. After about a minute of silence, Scorpius took a deep breath, and said, "Thanks. I owe you for that."


	14. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 13: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

_**A/N: Hi all. I have something to explain about Albus' blood purity before I get to the chapter but it's not too important so if you desire to skip this note and go straight to reading, you may. I have received reviews and PM's about why Albus is half-blood when his grandparents were all Wizards. I had a rational explanation for it really. Firstly, Pure-bloods do not exist in actuality, except by immediate family. Harry was half-blood because his grandparents were Muggles. Albus' grandmother is a Muggle-born, which is just as bad to extremists, meaning he is still Half-blood. **_

_**Now if Albus was to grow up and have children and his wife had his same case, it would be four generations of magical blood, making it Pure once again. I remember looking at the Harry Potter wiki site and reading a discussion about this very subject. I hope this clears it up, but this whole pure thing and where Albus fits into it will take shape in later stories. Enjoy reading.**_

Halloween passed. After the feast, the castle seemed to be in higher spirits as the dreary month of November fell upon them. It was raining so much these days, Herbology was cancelled and the first years were made to stay indoors. During that time, Albus debated whether or not to read some of the book, or spend time with Scorpius.

Scorpius was in a grumpy mood already though due to Alex running into him while chasing a laughing Mark down the Gryffindor Tower steps. Albus doubted it was purposeful, but he'd have been surprised if he heard Alex regretted it. Due to this grumpy mood, Albus decided not to make it worst, and ditch the book and hang out with his friend against the wall of the Entrance Hall.

Albus soon regretted choosing Scorpius though. The two were sitting against the walls of the Entrance Hall, Scorpius stroking Ursa again. Ursa, for some reason, seemed to calm him. Albus could tell that Scorpius was very fond of his cat, but fond or not, he was complaining loudly of Gryffindors, and didn't hesitate to mention James and even Rose among them. After hearing Scorpius ramble and complain for about fifteen minutes, Albus looked over at him, and said, "Scorps?"

Scorpius stopped in midsentence, and met Albus' eyes. "What? And the name is Scorpius."

"If I made Gryffindor, would you talk to me at all?" Albus asked testily.

Scorpius seemed taken-aback for a second, but recovered immediately, "If you made Gryffindor, you'd be a completely different person. You'd be a self-righteous loser hanging out with Mark and the idiots."

Albus widened his eyes, but Scorpius seemed unaware of the offense Albus took. Albus sighed, and said, "James is my brother and Rose is my cousin. I don't see self-righteousness from either of them."

"Look at it from my point of view," Scorpius said over him. "Look at them as self-righteous losers, and you'll see them as such."

"Same applies to you," Albus said back. "But you seem determined to stick to your point of view. Last I heard from you, it was Gryffindor that was known for stubbornness."

"I don't take insults," Scorpius said immediately after.

Albus changed tact promptly, "You've been like this since the train, when all you've heard about Gryffindor was insinuating insults against them from someone like your dad."

It was no use arguing with Scorpius. He seemed to feed off of Albus' arguments, and use them against him. "You know nothing about my father, Potter," Scorpius said angrily. "You're one to talk, y'know. All you've heard about Slytherin was biased self-righteous insults from your own dad." He sniffed in a superior way, and added, "Plus, the way Alex and Eric treat you are legendary. The enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherin is a matter of principle. They know it, you know it, and James knows it. James may treat you fine as a brother, but I ask you this, Al; how would he treat you if you were Slytherin, but not his brother?"

Albus was quiet. He looked down, and Scorpius said "ha" in triumph. "See what I mean? Now, the Quidditch game is coming up, and James will be playing Chaser. Let's see who acts self-righteous, and who is resourceful in this game. I bet I can point about a hundred acts to you."

"And will they be coherent, or pathetic arguments like you did on the train?" Albus asked, smiling widely to show he was joking. Scorpius shook his head and rolled his eyes, dragging him back to the dormitory.

The next day, they woke up for an early breakfast. The rain was pattering lightly on the ceiling above. After breakfast, they walked outside silently to the Quidditch pitch. The rain stopped, but the clouds above threatened them still, hanging ever so low over the pitch. It looked like the rain could fall at any moment again.

To mark the occasion, Scorpius held a green umbrella with a silver snake circling around it. It was large enough to fit himself and Albus inside. It was unneeded; however, and the rain seemed to hold for a time. Scorpius and Albus took seats next to Rose and Fred. Mark was also not far from them, sitting with Eric. Only Eric. Where was Alex?

A sudden sound from the megaphone answered the question. This one was childish, excited and playful. It had an energetic tone to it suggesting a good game was about to come, and despite Albus' feelings or Scorpius' feelings toward the Gryffindors, none could deny Alex was going to impress them all. When was he picked? Albus was never told about this.

"Hello Hogwarts! Witness Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! First to determine the winner of the Quidditch cup! This is none other than your own Alex Wallaby speaking to you all from the top of the Quidditch stands, watching the game with all our fans," he said to thunderous applause. Wolf-whistles were done from all sides, and flags of red and gold or green and silver ruled the stands. Alex continued, "Our own Master Cantharis eyes all the players with unnecessary force as he calls for a good game."

The flying instructor, Master Cantharis, stood out in the open. He was a tall man with a rough lined face, sunken black eyes and a tan complexion. He looked up at all the players with a hard, cold stare, "A good game _will _come from this… or else."

"The bludgers are released, as is the Golden Snitch," Alex announced in an excited tone few could imitate. "The snitch does a few laps around the stadium and disappears. Cantharis is still eyeing our players. Who would disobey eyes that cold I cannot imagine… oh, it seems he wants to say something more?"

Cantharis stared up, considered Alex for a second, and then yelled into the megaphone, "Detention Mr. Wallaby."

"And he's given the commentator detention," Alex announced happily. "This kind of act must not have been seen in a Quidditch game forever. Making history, Cantharis triumphantly releases the Quaffle, starting the game." Laughter erupted from all around the stands. Even the teachers were seen exchanging some laughter. Mark and Eric, not far from Albus, gave each other five at the humor.

Scorpius looked over Albus, grinning, but he also said, "See? No Slytherin would've taken that risk, and it was uncalled for. So, the two humiliate each other. I dare you to tell me you'd do what Alex did."

"Oh, be quiet," Albus said, playfully punching him. "That was funny and you know it."

"The players fly into action immediately. Gryffindor in possess- No, Slytherin stole it. Slytherin Chaser Hector Gelp swerves up the pitch, Dodges Gryffindor Captain Jerry Wood, skilled Chaser and last year a new second-year find of the old Captain. Gelp prepares to shoot- OH! Smashed by a bludger. Jerry catches the Quaffle, and heads up the pitch. Surrounded, he passes it to fellow James Potter, new find of the captain's this year. This is the first true test for James Potter. He- it's stolen. Stolen by Slytherin Chaser George Gregton"

James swerved away, and Alex went on, "The Quaffle is subjected to much squabbling. How I'd hate to be in that ball's shoes- if it had any- ANYWAY, Slytherin in possession, and George soars through the pitch unopposed. With only the keeper to beat, he makes the shot. HE FEINTED!" he yelled, almost as if it was a problem. "Slytherin score! Ten-zero to Slytherin."

Albus and Scorpius jumped up, cheering. Mark slapped the back of the chair in front of him angrily, and Scorpius pointed that out to Albus, "Doesn't like losing much. And did you hear Alex's tone? When was it illegal to feint, huh?"

Albus knew it was a pathetic argument and he knew Scorpius' heart wasn't in it right now. Before Albus could answer though, a large form made its way to where Albus was sitting. "Make way, make way. Professor Hagrid comin' though."

"Hi, Hagrid," Albus yelled over the cheering at the Gryffindor end. Jerry had scored for Gryffindor.

"DEMONIC EQUALIZER!" Alex yelled happily.

"Can' never miss a game," Hagrid growled, sitting beside Albus though it was the Slytherin end. "Dunno why no one tells me when a game happens."

"Now, Alex can't shut up. Hear him gloat, Al? Hi, Hagrid," Scorpius called, without taking his eyes off the game.

"'Allo Scorpius," Hagrid waved.

James was in possession, and Alex was yelling wildly. Scorpius seemed to be right this time. Alex was still talking about the score. "Many Gryffindors must be happy to see this after Slytherin started out so good. But Gryffindors are known for their comebacks, and with Jerry on the team, no bad can come of it. The Gryffindor team seems to be unstoppable as"-"

"Hey, Hagrid," Mark called. "Do you know if brooms can be made to go faster?"

"Impossible," Hagrid growled. "Brooms are only as fast as the caster"-

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Alex yelled. "Thirty-ten to Gryffindor, and the seekers are racing. Have they seen the snitch?"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers were both very skinny and light. The Slytherin Seeker Faucet Kepler was skinny and light. He had a bony face, but watery blue eyes under the blonde hair of his. The Gryffindor Seeker raced down.

The Seekers raced down nearer the ground. Albus and Scorpius were on the edge of their seats. Hagrid was yelling something, but they couldn't hear him. Mark and Eric watched intently, eyes glued to the game. This was it…

"Kepler catches the snitch!" Alex yelled, almost in disappointment. "Kepler catches the snitch, and claims a victory for Slytherin house. The game is over. This was Alex Wallaby commentating. About to receive a sweet detention, he bids you all goodbye."

As Albus and Scorpius were walking out of the pitch, Albus was lecturing Scorpius on how good the game was and why Alex deserved the spot. Scorpius was lost for words. The rain was hitting, probably echoing the mood of the Gryffindors. Alex was walking away with Master Cantharis when Albus ran up, Scorpius trailing behind him, "Oi, Alex," Albus called.

Alex looked around. His red hair was windswept, though he wasn't on a broom. Scorpius was beside Albus, but rolled his eyes, signaling that whatever Albus would say, he would not agree with.

"Nice commentary," Albus commented.

"What're you making fun of me?" Alex challenged.

"No," Albus shook his head. "It was brilliant."

Alex shrugged, and walked off with Cantharis. Albus smirked, and turned to a disapproving Scorpius. Shaking his head, Scorpius led the way back to the Common Room where the rest of the house was waiting for them for the purpose of partying for the rest of the day.


	15. Acceptance

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 14: Acceptance**

Alex certainly didn't change his mind toward Albus, despite the compliment given earlier that month. November went on, and Mark never failed to state every lesson that his offer to duel was still on. But as far as Albus was concerned, they already dueled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mark begged to differ. It wasn't a duel unless they were dueling to unconsciousness with no one to stop them.

Professor Macmillan worked them quite hard. Now they were looking at the Cruento Spell that Mark tried on Albus. Albus was glad he didn't let it hit. It caused light bleeding. Albus just wanted to learn new spells quickly, so if Mark tried hitting him again, he, Albus could pull off a surprise.

Herbology was dull as was History of Magic. Even Mark fell asleep. He and the twins lolled their heads to the side, snoring like babies, and Albus would follow after. Resting his head on his palms, but falling on the desk when completely dead.

Potions was also useless, and Professor Era reminded them cruelly that the term was almost over, and they had better be underway on their projects. Albus was underway thanks to Mark. Mark pestered Albus almost every weekend about the ingredient. All Albus had to do was write his essay, and they could turn it in with the Potion they would attempt to make in the last class of the term.

Flying Lessons were fun, but tough. Mark excelled at flying, but Albus needed practice. Scorpius wasn't bad himself. He claimed to have taken from his father, and he probably did. If Scorpius was telling the truth, his father was a Seeker. "So I can rival what Mark claims to be." Mark vowed in front of them all to become Seeker the next year when he could.

Charms brought them two new Charms. The Levitation Charm was the first they learned, and then they learned the Engorgement Charm. Albus watched his pillow grow to a large size before Professor Ackerly shrunk it once more. Ackerly, with short light brown hair and green eyes was quite skinny and short for his early thirties. He would've looked like a teenager if he didn't have stubble on his chin.

Mark managed to engorge his pillow the largest out of the class, second only to Rose. This earned Gryffindor a quick twenty points. Professor Ackerly also taught them the opposite of the Engorgement Charm; The Reduction Charm. Albus groaned as they practiced. It was harder, but he couldn't understand how this would ever help him against Mark.

Laura grew her pillow to enormous size to match Mark's. When she attempted making it smaller, it went almost microscopic, and she wailed that she lost her pillow. Ackerly had to hold off class for five minutes before it was found and returned to normal size. Then, Mark was assigned to look after her pillow, having already mastered the Charm.

"At least there's no Creevey to hold us back," Mark muttered to the twins, referring to her dad. "She's practically a Princess when she's around him." Alex and Eric laughed. Albus silently agreed with them, and for good reason.

Study break, which came on Fridays after lessons for all first years, and was monitored by Muggle Studies Professor Dennis Creevey, was the most boring. His daughter Laura was constantly loud, and he allowed it all. He seemed to love his daughter too much, and it seemed she got special treatment; treatment that dubbed her the nickname _'Princess Laura'_ among Mark, Alex, and Eric.

Princess Laura always victimized herself. This act was the only thing that united Albus and even Scorpius with Mark and the twins. Though they didn't talk directly to each other, Mark and Scorpius seemed to agree with one another that Laura needed to be broken.

"Try getting Professor Creevey fired," Alex muttered to Mark quietly one study break as Laura asked her dad an answer to a Potions question. Professor Creevey stared for about three minutes at the page before he whispered the answer in her ear and continued on his way.

"Yeah, and then maybe her mum will teach," Eric whispered back.

Reading the book was also good. Albus found it easier to understand how the first war went, and the major events in it. He even found himself relating to Scorpius what he read.

Scorpius didn't show much interest at first, but by the end of November, he too was interested, and stayed up late with Albus to read some with him. Sometimes, Scorpius even joined Albus and Rose in the library to tell her what happened, and receive information about the persecution of Muggles in return.

"You're sure that my dad has something to do with persecution?" Albus asked Scorpius on the way to the library one Friday evening. I'm starting to think my dad persecuted Muggles. Did he?"

Scorpius laughed, "No, he didn't. Your dad's the last one to do something like that."

They greeted Rose deep inside the library. She wore her red hair in a ponytail today, and her freckles showed more clearly. Without saying hi to Rose, Scorpius sat down beside Albus, and listened to them talk.

"I read that Gideon and Fabian Prewett died," Albus told Rose.

Rose nodded in interest, "My great Uncles. They were brothers of grandma Weasley. That's sad though. They were quite good. How did they do it?"

"Quite heroic," Scorpius said lowly. "I have to admit. That was pretty good, how they faced five at once. Five Death Eaters barely survived. When Albus told me… I never heard that before."

"Did you read any further?" Rose asked.

"I finished the first war," Albus said, lowering his voice now. "And I found out something interesting. My dad may be an unsung hero." Responding to their raised eyebrows, he ploughed on. "Think about it. That's why dad wanted us out of it. To avoid controversy."

"Well, did it refer to any book," Rose asked, ignoring Scorpius' attempts to get their attention. The boy looked flustered, but neither Rose nor Albus paid any mind to it.

"Yeah, Unsung Heroes of the First and Second War," Albus recalled. "If we looked"-

Rose was off in a heartbeat, returning within five minutes with a big brown book. She slammed it on the table and opened to the contents, going through with her finger. _Sturgis Podmore, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Harriet Wallader, etc… _"Interesting. Wait a sec, something on dad, our Herbology teacher, and someone who might be related to Mark… but no Harry Potter. I wonder if"-

"We're so not dealing with another book," Albus interrupted, shutting it.

"What about dad?" Rose challenged.

"Can you read two books on top of your studies, Rosie?" Scorpius smirked.

Rose said nothing, but Albus knew she'd return to the library for the book when she found the time. _Harriet Wallader… _The name bugged him. An unsung hero. Albus feigned disinterest, but he found himself wondering what Mark was about. He seemed too withdrawn and proud. Was this possibly because of lacked attention? There was only one way to find out.

As Rose got up to ask Madam Jane Wolf a question, Albus opened the book to Harriet Wallader, preferring to read in secret.

_Of all the unsung heroes of the second war, none is as unsung and yet so deserved of the title of true hero as Harriet Wallader. Harriet Wallader was a young adult during the first war and orchestrated the turn of the tide before Harry Potter finished the Dark Lord as a baby. Currently the father of one child, Harriet as of now lives in a remote location, hidden very well from possible bitter enemies many of whom he has. _

He shut the book when Scorpius forewarned him, itching to read more. But Rose was disinterested and as much as Albus loved his Uncle Ron, he was more interested in reading on Harriet, but if he told Rose this, she'd push to read about her dad before anything concerning Mark. The only other way he could find out was if he befriended Mark and found out as his friend. For all Albus knew, Mark had a perfectly good reason for being withdrawn. His father being an unsung hero proved it. That did not explain his hatred for Albus though. One thing was for sure though, Albus' curiosity concerning Mark increased to new heights.

As for Harry, Albus had caught his name but it said nothing else. _Finished the Dark Lord as a baby. _"As a baby? But the Dark Lord fell in the 90's. What's this about?"

"Think historically, Albus," Rose rolled her eyes. "He fell in the 80's and rose again in the 90's. Read your history."

They got up to walk out of the library, obviously done there. Right outside the library stood Mark and the twins, leaning against the wall. They were talking rather quietly, but as Albus passed, Mark made sure to heighten his voice, "People who run or avoid battles or challenges are cowards."

Scorpius' fists clenched. Noticing, Albus turned straight at the three boys, and faced them. They stared at him back. Albus smirked, "You wanna fight me, Mark? I accept. But no whining or rematches if I beat you. And if you beat me, it's one to one, because I had the last hit last time."

"I still say you're a coward," Mark said back, near angry. "Hitting from behind is no credible feat. But if you accept, fine."

"Albus, NO!" Rose whispered angrily.

Albus ignored her, instead looking at Scorpius. Their eyes met, and Scorpius silently agreed. Scorpius nodded to Albus' silent question, and spoke up, "I'm his second. Agreed?"

Eric stepped forward to stand beside Mark, "Ok, then I'm his second"

Mark looked at the twins, and then at Albus and Scorpius. Rose was being ignored, and she wasn't happy. He looked back at the twins, and whispered something to them. They nodded in immediate agreement. It became clear what they were discussing when Mark said aloud, "Say, next weekend? Saturday. Five in the afternoon."

"Rules," Albus began, stepping forward one step. "Takes place outside in the courtyard. No further, and no running indoors." It seemed he wanted to dictate the terms of the duel, and Mark didn't like that.

Mark smirked, "No fleeing. Take the fight, or forfeit. No shooting behind backs. There should also be two witnesses for each side present during our battle."

"Ok, but no teachers," Albus added.

"And if a teacher does stop us, we continue it same time the next day, or the next weekend," Mark added.

"And finally, no cheating," Albus said.

They eyed each other for a long time, no warmth toward the other side. Both eyed each other coldly. Mark rolled his eyes, and shook Albus' hand, "Agreed."

And, they both walked away in opposite directions. The twins caught up with Mark, "Witnesses? Who're you thinking?"

"Alex," Mark said promptly.

Alex grinned, "I thought you forgot me."

"Never," Mark said, putting a hand around Alex's back. "And I think it'll be good for _Princess Laura_ to watch."

"Why her?" Eric said in a low voice. "Why not one of James' mates. So they'll get the message when Al is creamed."

Mark nodded, "It'll be too obvious. Get them angrier. But if Laura watches, she'll definitely tell her brother, Nigel, who is James' mate and tells him anything. James will hear for sure."

Speaking the password to the Gryffindor Common Room, they climbed through the portrait hole, and up to their dormitory to celebrate, and be interrupted mere minutes later by James.

Albus chose his witnesses easily. Rose flatly refused, and even threatened to tell Redgrow or Era if they went ahead.

Scorpius didn't think she'd make good on that threat, and Albus chose Riley and Walter to witness the duel. Riley was indifferent about it, "I wish you let me be your second, but what the heck. Beat him, Al."

"Show him who is boss," Walter urged. "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. We won the match. Now, we win the duel. Agreed, Al?"

"Agreed," Albus said happily. He turned to Scorpius, grinning, "And it looks like rivalry with Mark just went to new heights. Why does he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you," Rose laughed as if it was most obvious. Albus thought she sounded stupid when she first said it, but he'd been thinking those lines for a while now and since Rose voiced them, they slowly sounded more likely. Scorpius and Walter looked skeptical though and Rose rolled her eyes. "If Mark hated him, he'd have forced Al into a duel a long time ago. No, he asked for a formal duel with seconds and witnesses. This isn't hatred, it's respect."

Riley shrugged in indifference as Albus pondered over her words, "That makes sense," he yawned. "He _is _a Wallader after all."

A Wallader? What did Riley mean by that? Albus' head was spinning. Mark had smiled in Potions and it had no hatred in it. It was a simple smile. The kind Albus had wanted to see for a while now. Plus, he was Gryffindor and therefore, no matter what Scorpius said, a very brave and bold person. _If I didn't hold enormous respect towards your father. _

Respect towards Harry… and therefore respect, possibly frustration towards Albus. He looked up, suddenly understanding Mark's motives and Rose smiled widely. "Now, you got it. Mark doesn't hate you. He respects Harry Potter for God-knows-what reason and therefore respects you. He is still frustrated at you for possibly having the potential to damage his ego because he's very proud. The fact you're in Slytherin only reinforces his desire to take you down and publically humiliate you."

Harry's words came back to him. _Very close to the twins, very secretive, withdrawn a lot, and does very well in school work. He's clever, bright, and very proud and easily threatened._

That was it. He hated Albus because he felt threatened that a Slytherin who happened to be a Potter could possibly outshine him. Albus should have talked to James a long time ago but a talk was looking quite mandatory if he was going to face off against Mark.


	16. The Courtyard Duel

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 15: The Courtyard Duel**

_**A/N: It's duel time!**_

Albus and Scorpius started training themselves up during the week they had before the duel started. The first day of the weekday was filled with different spells to learn, and Albus felt pushed to master each of them.

Macmillan in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught them the simple counter curse, _'Finite.'_ Albus found it relatively easy. He partnered with Mark once again, and using the Cruento spell they learnt last time, he was to end the curse using Finite. Macmillan awarded five points to Slytherin when Albus successfully warded the curse off Mark for a third time.

There was no mistake. Mark wasn't happy that Albus of all people was the one to curse him, and clean him. But tensions between Albus and Mark were running high since Albus accepted Mark's challenge. Albus braced himself for a hit. He felt his nose overflow, and Mark hung back a while to watch. Albus was on the point of erasing it himself when Macmillan called, "Stop! Everyone, study Chapter 7 of the Standard Book of Spells Grade One. You finish it for homework. We'll be starting that next time."

Mark groaned. He erased the curse, and returned to sit with the twins. Albus sat beside Scorpius and Walter, who just started to join Scorpius' conversations with Riley about Quidditch. Ever since Albus asked Walter to witness the duel the coming weekend, Walter was excitedly following him and Scorpius everywhere.

"I can't wait! D'you think you'd like Malcolm out there to watch. I was thinking of telling him, but I know you're not on good terms with him. D'you think"-

"Walt, we're trying to concentrate on useful spells," Scorpius interrupted him as they turned into the library. "If you want us to win, you're gonna be quiet."

Transfiguration only got harder. Cora Redgrow moved them on to transforming quills into pencils. Half the class got it wrong because they never heard of pencils before. It was one thing Scorpius found he could not do at all, and Albus was only a little better. Indeed, the only ones in the class seemingly able to do it were Mark and Rose.

After what seemed like an eternity, Saturday finally arrived. It was snowing quite a bit. The first white day was the duel day as well. He wondered silently if he could possibly get the snow in Mark's face and distract him. Albus was telling Scorpius how cool it would be to use the battlefield as an advantage and show Slytherin resourcefulness. "Maybe a surprise snowball."

Before they could formulate a plan, the door banged open, and Joel Herbert came in. Scorpius, who was reading up some spells, looked up. Prefect in a first year dormitory? It could only mean trouble. Joel had a stern look on his face, and said, "I heard you were planning on engaging in a duel today."

Albus shrugged, and Scorpius closed the book, marking it with his finger. They both could guess quite accurately who put him up to this. It was Rosie. Albus gulped, "So what?'

"So… it's against the rules," Joel complained. "I just want to warn you. If you two engage in a duel, it's grounds for suspension. It's within my duty to inform a teacher if it gets out of hand."

Before Albus could respond, Scorpius said convincingly, "As first years, and as first-time offenders, the most we could possibly get under just rules is detention. We're only dueling outside, and that's allowed."

Joel shrugged. He'd warned them. The day passed, and at ten to five in the afternoon, Albus and Scorpius took Riley and Walter, and they made their way down to the courtyard. It was empty and deserted, but Mark would definitely show up.

Riley and Walter were sitting down cross-legged on the snow when the front doors opened, and out walked four small figures. Now Albus looked at them from afar, he could tell. Mark was very petite. Alex and Eric were taller than him, but smaller than average first years. So too was Laura. The group of first year Gryffindors this year were very small, Albus almost felt bad for them.

Albus sized himself up. He was as tall as the twins, but he didn't think much of it. He faced Mark bravely. Scorpius whipped his wand out. Mark did the same, and Albus followed. Eric already had his out. The four faced each other across of the field.

"Seconds are usually there to come in if you die," Alex told them. "Since we're not killing each other, seconds are for tag teaming. Fair?" The response was unanimous shrugging.

The first to start was Mark. He bowed, and respectfully raised his wand. Albus followed. Scorpius and Eric bowed to each other, though they might've been nodding for the size of the bow.

"And…" Alex started. "START!"

Mark was too quick to Albus. He fired a spell at once, _"Cruento." _The curse barely missed Albus, and Mark took no time to fire another. Albus felt his nose shrivel up, and blood started flowing.

Albus wanted to use the counter curse, but Mark wasn't going to allow it easily. He rolled away from another spell, blood staining the snow. From the ground, Albus gasped, _"Flipendo." _The Jinx hit Mark in the legs, and he fell over, flying back about two feet. Albus pointed his wand to his own nose and whispered _"Finite."_

Mark staggered back up, but had to duck again as Albus aimed a Bogie Curse at him. Mark aimed for a Cold curse, but another of Albus' Bogie Curses met it in midair, and they collided. A blast of yellow and green sparks flew out like galaxies.

Whatever Albus expected, it was definitely not this. When Albus said Mark wasn't very talented, he didn't know how he was in a duel. Mark wasn't kidding at all, and he was definitely holding back in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Halloween day. He was fast. Too fast.

Through the dissipating green and yellow sparks flew a quick burst of light, and Albus felt his legs tied together. He recognized it. The Leg-locker Curse. With his legs tied, he tried to fire in vain, but Mark ducked it effortlessly. Running forward, head ducked low, Mark kicked a bunch of snow in Albus' face, and when Albus coughed it out, and wiped his eyes, he felt himself being pushed to the ground. Just as Albus lifted the curse off himself, Laura let out a squeal of delight, and Eric laughed. He gave Alex five, and they watched as Mark placed his wand threateningly on Albus' neck.

The duel might've been over quickly but just as Mark pointed his wand at him, Albus rolled away and a jet of red light narrowly missed him. He jumped up and sensing defeat, tagged Scorpius in.

The duel was over. Scorpius groaned. Mark had taken Albus down so easily, and now it was his turn. Mark clapped Eric in and Scorpius' opponent changed. Eric walked toward Scorpius firmly and unafraid. Scorpius raised his wand, and started, _"Flipendo."_

Eric moved to the side to avoid it, and ducked a Curse of the Bogies. For a couple of first years, they knew very few spells. One thing was for sure though, Scorpius was better than Albus was. He knew exactly what to do. He wasn't as fast as Mark, but he seemed to know more spells. _"Locomotor Mortis." _

Eric suffered the same fate as Mark did. Scorpius smirked, and threw a Knock-back Jinx at him. Mark grinned. "Excellent." He said aloud. "Two Slytherins for myself. This'll be good."

Scorpius was the first to fire. The disadvantage he had was that Mark already knew Scorpius' strategy after watching the duel with Eric. As a matter of fact, that might've been the plan. But then, so did Scorpius. Scorpius jumped over an aimed Leg-locker, and ducked from an almost immediate Cold Curse. Scorpius aimed from the bottom, _"Mucus ad Nauseam." _

Mark barely ducked it and Albus could see what was happening. He had to tag Scorpius in because he would have lost otherwise, but Scorpius had no intention of tagging until he lost. He enjoyed the spotlight. Mark and Eric worked together. They could win easily. Albus would have to gain good speed if he hoped to beat Mark when Scorpius was taken down.

Just as Albus thought this, Mark knocked Scorpius down with swift motion of the wand. Red-faced, Scorpius tagged Albus in reluctantly. A rematch against Mark was what Albus needed.

Mark backed away. He fired his own Fire spell at the same time Albus did, creating a combined explosion in midair. Sensing Mark yelling a further spell, Albus leapt to the side. As expected, a jet of yellow light zoomed through the spot he was before. He rolled to the side of a green jet and fired a Knock-back Jinx.

"_Nasus Inundo!"_

Albus was hit this time. The spells was too fast and Mark was quicker than he was. He clutched his nose weakly as his spell very barely missed Mark. He groaned as Mark walked toward Albus' crouched form. Out of a last desperate act, he took a snowball behind his back, and threw it at Mark in surprise. This one hit! Mark's face was crouched down, and the small boy yelled.

"_Finite." _Albus jumped up. Mark was wiping his face dry from the sudden hard impact of the snow, and Albus fired once more, _"Flipendo." _

Mark flew back, and Albus ran forward, rubbing his nose, _"Nasus Inundo." _

Mark was hit easily. Scorpius and Walter cheered and even Riley managed a smile as Laura wailed disappointedly. Scorpius laughed as Mark sneezed immediately. The cold kicked in. "Well, this battle is ours," Scorpius said happily.

"Awesome, Al!" Walter said happily, getting up.

"Coward," Mark croaked angrily, through his blocked nose. "I call a foul."

"What?"

"Two against one, he tired out," Alex smirked. "It's a draw."

"Oh, bull"- (Scorpius' words made Alex widen his eyes in amusement.) "And anger makes you lose points."

"Never mind them," Walter shrugged. "Stupidity and lame excuses is the last defense of a loser. Hat proves they lost."

"We called seconds, get over it," Scorpius said back. "You lose, Mark. You wouldn't have called foul if it had been two against us."

"Yeah, whatever," Mark rolled his eyes, looking and even sounding almost feminine. "You can clear off back to the castle. I wanna have a word with Albus here. I won't get him sick," he added arrogantly.

Scorpius left as told, yelling back, "You lose, Mark!" The twins, Laura, Riley and Walter remained. Mark walked up to Albus, nose very red. He sniffled, and sneezed, and then faced Albus.

"You hate me," Albus muttered. "You're just mad"-

"I'm not MAD!" Mark said angrily. He talked low enough so the twins and Laura couldn't hear him. But Albus' mates could. He _was_ mad. "You want me to prove it to you? Out of pure cowardice. It's damned if you do and damned if you don't Al. Your victory meant two against one and your loss meant your loss. Either way, you were a coward. All for victory, instead of the honorable way out. I beat you, easily. If it wasn't snowy, you wouldn't have won!"

"Some call that being resourceful," Walter muttered.

Mark ignored him, "In case you didn't notice, Eric and I shared the battle. So, remain overshadowed by Scorps. Then, there's your cowardly back-shot on Halloween. Yeah, you're a coward Al, and you belong in Slytherin. And you're sick brother."

"Whoa, leave my brother out of this! What did he do to you?"

Mark widened his eyes, "You don't _know? _Don't you know anything about your family? Your ignorant to your own father and ignorant to your brother too? Do you live in a cave? Your brother is a bully!" Mark said angrily. Now, the twins and Laura could hear him. "He comes in, and takes over our dormitory. Why? He says he wants us to prank someone but I know different. I know he's just there to keep some eye on us for some reason! The twins and I stick together. We don't need hilarity to feed off like he does."

Albus froze in shock. How did Mark guess what Harry wanted them to do? Was James too obvious? Harry had nothing but praise for his tactics. Then again, Harry didn't know _how _James got the information. That still did not explain how Mark knew what they were ordered to do? What was the meaning of this situation? For what real reason did Mark want to duel him?

He gulped, "My brother would never"-

"LIAR!" Mark said angrily. He wiped his nose. His cold was growing bad. He'd need the Hospital Wing soon. "You've been ordered to _eye _me and I'll find out why if it takes me the whole year! Tell James I beat you, and you needed Scorpy to defend you. Let him know you're weak!"

Mark sniffed, and walked away. The twins followed, and Laura stuck her tongue out at Albus before following. Riley and Walter stood rooted to the snow. "That was… funny."

Albus knew they were talking about Laura, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh. He was just denied pleasure for victory, and for a possible good reason. Mark was right. They were ordered to keep an eye on him. If James was doing so through pressure, Mark was right. In the duel, it wasn't much better. Albus was hardly any help. Scorpius took on both of them. They might've won as a team, but in the single rivalry between Mark and Albus, Mark did win. Walter helped Albus up, "Oi, mate. He's just trying to make you mad. Take it from me. James is cool."

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I did not mention this before the chapter because I wanted you to enjoy it fully, but I posted a poll on my profile concerning the Albus Potter story. Vote. I'm rather interested in what some think in specifics. **_


	17. Potter vs Potter

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 16: Potter vs. Potter**

It seemed Mark had a backup plan all along. If he lost, he'd resort to yelling at Albus for something he had no clue about. Confuse him, and make him see fault. And it worked. Albus and Scorpius won the duel as a team, but Albus lost in his rivalry with Mark. They even lost their own credibility at being open-minded Slytherins willing to give houses a chance. No doubt Mark and his friends would see to it that Albus was shammed by Gryffindors.

But was this what it was all about? Did Mark really hate Albus so much because of James? Was Mark so prejudiced to think so generally that however James was like, Albus must be the same? Did Mark seriously think that Albus had power over James to stop this?

The duel seemed to have worked for Mark's trio as a whole too. As planned, Laura told Nigel who scurried over like a mouse to tell James. James was of course furious about them beating Albus up. For though the duel was won, Albus was beaten. In response, James, Samuel and Daniel actually stayed overnight in the first years dorm room, and James tagged Daniel and the two beat Mark in a two-on-one duel, Fred and Louis holding the twins back so they'd be forced to watch.

Albus found it very hard to believe that James bullied Mark and the twins from day one, just for some prank buddies. Didn't he have more than enough? Albus needed to confront James but he knew it was futile unless done in the right way. If done in front of Mark, the kid might just be grateful. At least, that was what Riley suggested tiredly.

"Battle on his own grounds," Riley yawned. "He thinks you're spying on him. Tell James he's wise to the game and its useless taking over now. There's nothing to gain anymore. Moral backup won't hurt either, since James always has friends with him."

Albus met James in the entrance hall the next day with Riley and Walter behind him for backup. James nodded his head in acknowledgement, and seeing that Scorpius was not around, came up, Nigel and Samuel behind him. Daniel brought the rear up, wearing his baseball cap as always.

"Hey, Al? What's up? Anything wrong?"

His face must've given away enough, because Albus was feeling terrible. He stared at James. James stepped back, mystified. Then, Albus decided to find the truth out by beating around the bush a little bit. He said, "James, I should've asked you a long time ago. What _do _you think of Mark and the twins?"

"The first years?" James asked. "I dunno. Kinda annoying. They're kind of disrespectful, if you know what I mean? Don't know their limits. Hyperactive. Need to quiet down."

"That's putting it mildly," Daniel said meanly. "I don't like them. So arrogant, self righteous, ass-holes. Think just because they've got good relationships with each other, that makes them cool. They don't know half of cool."

"They seem respectful to teachers in our classes," Albus refuted.

"Strange coming from you," James smirked. "Didn't they give you trouble?"

"Yeah, but I dueled him down in the end," Albus shrugged.

James looked momentarily surprised, as if that was not what he heard. He seemed to take Albus' word for it though and said, "Well, Daniel and I tagged him down in the dorm last night, so don't worry about it. They learned their lesson either way so they won't be loud anymore."

"They're quiet in class," Albus recalled.

Nigel muttered, "Well, it's not showing in the dormitory. Why're you defending them anyways?"

"Dormitory?" Albus repeated. "James, tell me. How _did _you find out so much about Mark?"

Then, as if wise to Albus' game, James grinned widely and this grin wasn't the one Albus grew to know from James, but an evil one. "We own their dormitory. That's how."

"So… it's true. You just barged in, under some cover to prank younger students and teachers with you."

James was quiet for a second. He stared down, and then looked up at his friends. Daniel looked quite angry at Albus, and Nigel and Samuel looked taken-aback. Then, James looked at Albus, "How did you find out? I thought they weren't talking to you."

"We dueled," Albus answered angrily. "And they told me why they hate me so much. They're getting back at you through me."

"You and I are very different people," James shrugged. "It's all good fun for me. They don't have to generalize and attack _you _for it. That's so unfair."

"Well then, you found out a lot so… I mean, you could just clear out of their room and this whole thing can end," Albus suggested.

"Clear out?"

"I mean- to understand him better," Albus said, flustered. "He's wise to your game anyway, he told me. So, if you cleared out, I can reach out myself, get on a better note, and then maybe we'll find out more."

"Hmm, good reasoning," James shrugged to Nigel. "How badly do we need this?"

"Well, just so he won't generalize so much, it's bad enough I'm in Slytherin for him," Albus pleaded.

"Yeah, bad enough you're related to a Gryffindor, huh?" Daniel challenged angrily. "Give it a rest, Potter! You're as self-righteous as Mark and the carrot-tops!"

Albus was surprised at Daniel's viciousness. That seemed to be his personality, but then how could James get along with him? He looked at his brother incredulously, but James shook his head, "Ok, no, I won't do it. A lesson needs to be learned anyhow."

"Why"-

"Because we _are_ different people," James interrupted. "Gryffindor and Slytherin. Merlin, Al. Socially now, you and I are sworn enemies. We're on completely different ends of the Hogwarts spectrum."

Before Albus could argue back as shocked as he was, Riley shrugged, yawned and stepped in, "Look at it as a victory for Gryffindor then. Pull out, you guys stay united, and relish in victory that we decided to retreat. We don't want to fight with him anymore."

"Hmm…"

"No," Daniel said without thought. "And this has nothing to do with a Slytherin. You people don't meddle in our affairs. By principle. It's an unspoken agreement. Do you or do you not plan to stick to it?"

James gave him a look to show he agreed with Daniel, and with that walked away, his friends behind him. Albus stood there, both hurt and confused. But he sensed the presence of Mark and the twins there as well. They heard everything. He hoped they appreciated it. He shrugged, and turned to Riley and Walter, who shook their heads at once, "Don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, Malcolm tries to destroy my social life every day," Walter added. "That's what big brothers do."

Before Albus could respond, Mark and the twins showed themselves. Mark was still sporting a red nose. Laura wasn't there. She must've run off, but Mark didn't look appreciative. He looked angry, actually, "Why'd you have to get involved?"

"You complained to me!" Albus said angrily, surprised no one could appreciate his contributions. Simply because of his house. "I confronted him for you, since you couldn't get him out since September, Wallader."

"Did I ask for help?" Mark asked testily. "I merely told you why I was mad."

"You know, we could be friends," Walter offered fairly.

Riley yawned, "We have a common interest now. Both of you want James off you so… if we united we'd knock him down… and that'll probably make an example of him too."

"Yeah, public humiliation," Walter said happily.

For a minute, Albus thought this was the end of the rivalry. Mark could simply accept the offer and they'd work against James instead. The existence of such an agreement and friendship would prove his belief that Gryffindor and Slytherins were hateful on principle wrong. But then…

"Absolutely not," Eric said tiredly reminiscent on Riley. "Remember we hate you too, Blackberry. And you know full we why."

"Merlin!" Albus yelled, and walked away, feeling very resentful and angry. He felt very against the world now. He never felt that way before. Never felt that the world was against him, unappreciative of everything he was trying to do for it.

He muttered the password, and walked through the snake mouth, Riley and Walter behind him. The Common Room was half full, but Scorpius wasn't there. He must be in the dormitory waiting for Albus. Albus ignored everyone, and walked up. Scorpius was there, laughing as Ursa let out a screechy meow at Scorpius' continuous scratching of its belly. Scorpius looked in astonishment at Albus threw himself on the bed.

"Did he get you?" Scorpius asked angrily, reaching for his wand.

"No!" Albus said angrily.

"What's gotten you cranky?"

Albus was silent. He didn't answer right away. Riley walked past Scorpius, saying, "Just leave him." Scorpius shrugged, and sat on his own bed, reaching to take his shoes off.

After five minutes, he considered, "Wanna visit Hagrid?"

"No."

"What's up, Al?"

Albus was quiet. He stared down for a bit. He couldn't get the confrontation with James out of his mind. He couldn't get Mark's ungratefulness out of his mind. He took a breath, but the words of what Mark did didn't come out. Instead, they came out as "I did nothing in the duel. I lost."

Scorpius widened his eyes. It was plain he knew this wasn't Albus' only reason for being upset, but he looked down as smiled guiltily. "Well, in all honesty, I did get the snowball idea from you. I mean, it was a teamwork thing. Our whole reason for rivaling them was over teamwork. If we won, that's a point for us. Not him. He's just trying to turn the tables on you."

Albus kept looking down. He still didn't know why he said what he said. It made him look weak to a person who was already very proud. Someone who thought he was always right. But then, he was right at that time. So he went on and said, "You were right, Scorps."

Scorpius shrugged in an approving way. "Cool."

Albus looked at him for a moment, a puzzled expression on his face, "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, I just like being right."

Albus looked down sadly, and sighed. He kicked his bed in anger, summoning Scorpius to his side at once. "C'mon Al. What's up?"

"You're right," Albus sighed. "Gryffindors… are self-righteous, and arrogant. You were right. I give in."

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa what made you convert all of a sudden?" Scorpius demanded. "You were dead set against that theory ten minutes ago."

"I- I found out why Mark and the twins hate me," Albus muttered. He could feel Riley and Walter watching them. But Albus didn't care. "James was bullying them. To get them to join his efforts to prank the school. That was him. They want to get him back through me."

"That's stupid of them" Scorpius laughed.

Walter was quiet. He seemed to be very deep in thought. Riley, who was usually very quiet himself, looked up, "That's why Slytherins keep to themselves. Because the whole school rejects them. Especially Gryffindors. Not for a minute do they think that maybe Slytherin isn't the same as before. That's why the sorting hat describes it as the house with real friends. Because we stick together. No matter what."

"Now, I know why I made Slytherin," Walter muttered. "We're resourceful. Albus had the idea and Scorpius used the snow. Mark used what he was given. Scorpius utilized everything better. They proved themselves better than Al, but Slytherin still wins over them… and Al can demand a rematch, and catch Mark by surprise."

Scorpius grinned, almost proudly. Riley and Walter walked up and joined in. Scorpius smirked, "Doesn't that make you proud to be a Slytherin? The house of ambition and pride. Friendship and unity. We don't need them, Al. We're friends _here._"

Albus told Scorpius the entire story then; how he had confronted James after Mark attacked him, how James had declared Albus a social enemy, how Mark had reprimanded him for trying to help, and how ungrateful he was. As he recounted the story, it only seemed to make things worse. Albus screwed his face up against the tears threatening to spill out, and then felt embarrassed. How Scorpius would think of him…

But Scorpius got up, a determined look on his face. He nodded at Albus' red face. "Alright. I'll show you what kind of friends we are. I promised you, you wouldn't regret going into Slytherin. I intend to keep that promise!"

Scorpius left the dormitory. Albus, confused, followed at a distance. Scorpius was oblivious to Albus following him and watching from behind a suit of armor.

"Oi Rudolph!" he yelled at the red-nosed Mark. And before Mark could respond with more than a look, Scorpius pinned him against the wall angrily, wand up Mark's neck. Alex and Eric drew their wands, and pointed them directly at Scorpius, but he didn't care. "In case you don't know, we're trying to help you, Al and I. If you think keeping James in your dormitory is a worthy price to pay for you doing it all yourself, by all means reject us, but don't expect any more help."

"We have a reputation."

"Tell Al your problem, what do you expect him to do?" Scorpius challenged. "He's trying to help, by confronting his own brother. If you didn't want help, say so. Don't mention a problem, and then wait till someone actually does something about it before you strike him down. _That _was low. You're tearing everything apart!"

"Getting James back through Al is fine," Mark muttered. "They're both idiots anyway. It's not like we're killing someone."

"Plus, it's a matter of principle, Scorpy," Alex said, stepping forward, wand still outstretched. "I don't know about Mark, but Eric and I have our own reasons for hating Slytherin scum like you."

Scorpius muttered _"Mucus ad Nauseam" _at the same time that Albus muttered, _"Flipendo." _Mark crumbled to the floor, clutching his nose, now covered in green and yellow slime. Alex was hit with a Knock-back Jinx, and Scorpius ducked Eric's spell. Albus ran in, hand outstretched, looking angry and determined.

"It's because of you Slytherins are so isolated," Albus said angrily. "That's my reasons for hating Gryffindors like you. You really need help, and quit generalizing."

"You whine for an end to prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-born's, and yet you're prejudiced yourself against Slytherins. It's a historic part of the school the same way Gryffindor is."

Eric stepped forward, and looked back at Alex, "Get Mark to the hospital wing. I'll be there." He looked at Scorpius and Albus, "I got nothing to say, except this. Gryffindor is where the real friends are. Not Slytherin. Why? Because you're all about self-preservation, and you'd always choose to save your own lives over another, even your best friend. Mark's _my _best friend. I love him, and I'll die for him. You call yourselves friends when you can't even look after each other?" With that last line, Eric walked away, leaving Albus and Scorpius standing there.

Albus shrugged, and turned to walk back to the Common Room. Scorpius turned and followed. He ran to catch up, "Oi, Al. They're lies."

"No, they're not," Albus said, turning back. An idea had occurred to him. They were in the dungeons, but outside the Common Room. "We _are _about self-preservation. But they misunderstand it. Unlike them, we weigh all possible outcomes. But you fought Mark back there when the odds were clearly against you and I ran in when it was already proven that I'd lose. I dunno if either of us would be so brave as to sacrifice for another, but both of us were probably better off in Gryffindor."

He opened his mouth to speak the password, but Scorpius interrupted, "I promised you, you won't regret this house."

"I don't regret it," Albus said, and he turned back with a smile. "Because if I hadn't made Slytherin, we wouldn't be friends."

_**A/N: Remember the poll. Who's your favorite original character in this story?**_


	18. The Threeway Battle

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 17: The Three-way Battle**

Albus and Scorpius didn't talk that night. They were exhausted from the day's events. Albus wondered vaguely if Mark had cured his bad cold yet, especially after what Scorpius did to it. He had a feeling Mark was gonna get revenge on Scorpius, and the looks of loathing on Alex and Eric's faces were unmistakable.

The next day brought to them an announcement that Slytherin would be playing Ravenclaw the next weekend, right before the holidays. At least that was one thing to look forward to. Albus didn't think he'd get through the week without that knowledge. Mark never failed to throw dirty looks at him throughout breakfast on Sunday. James also caught Albus' eye, and then bent down to mutter to Fred and Louis something.

Of course. Albus just realized. If James was his social enemy, he wouldn't fail on telling their cousins about it. The truth finally hit Albus with full impact. Fred and Louis wouldn't be talking to him either. As a matter of fact, neither would James' pals, Nigel and Samuel. Sighing sadly, he turned to his plate. Scorpius looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Write to your dad."

Albus shrugged sadly. Owls started invading the room a few minutes later. A large black owl from the school landed in front of Scorpius, giving the Daily Prophet. Scorpius opened it tiredly, and Albus took from Archimedes a letter from his dad. It had a general greeting, and asking how things were going. Scorpius told him to write back with the truth, but Albus wasn't too keen on that. "Dad was in Gryffindor too. He'd be on James' side."

"If you say so," Scorpius shrugged.

Nonetheless, Albus took a piece of parchment from his bag and started a letter. He didn't write everything. He just wrote that things were going terribly, but they were too much to say in a letter. As he sent Archimedes off, Scorpius tapped him on the side. "Oi, did you see this?"

He showed a Daily Prophet heading. Albus looked at it in interest, chewing on a treacle tart.

_**Minister Shacklebolt Announces Resignation:**_

_In an expected but regretted conference last night, Minister for Magic for nineteen years, Kingsley Shacklebolt announced his resignation last night in the early hours of the morning. "With great dignity, I announce my resignation. I am stepping down as Minister for Magic to make way for a younger, fresher Wizard." _

_Keeping with tradition, Minister Shacklebolt announced he would stay up in the Ministry with an advisory role to the next Minister. This tradition has continued on since the forced resignation of Minister Bartleby Baggs in 1873._

_Speculation continues on who he handpicked to succeed him, but sources indicate it will be Senior Assistant to the Minister Owen Cauldwell. Other sources, however; are certain it will be former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. _

_The Minister neither confirmed nor denied either rumors leaving to the media and Prophet to speculate. An insider, speaking on condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to speak on the matter indicated that Shacklebolt may step down by the end of Christmas. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt orchestrated the reform of the Ministry along with Head of Aurors Harry Potter, and his resignation prompted fears in the Wizarding world of corruption returning to the Ministry. To give assurance, Kingsley vowed his replacement would be up to the task of keeping the Ministry the way it is, and will work closely with Head of Aurors Harry Potter, who… etc…_

Albus swallowed his tart with difficulty, and stared. "My dad, reforming the Ministry? How much do I not know about him?"

Scorpius laughed, "Not a lot if even that escaped your knowledge. Here's some advice. When you find out what he did, you go and ask your dad why he never told you and then tell me, and we'll see if it's credible or not."

Albus went back to the article, rereading the resignation announcement, and frowned, "Disappointing, though."

"Not really," Scorpius mumbled. "He wasn't a good Minister. See, Shacklebolt would crack down on anyone who speaks for Pure-bloods. It's like he's afraid of persecution. But no one has even tried anything remotely like that in ages. We're safe, and he's still cracking down on them. I think it's good we can have a fresh face now. Finally."

"Think it'll be that Cauldwell guy then?" Albus asked, taking a doughnut.

Scorpius shrugged, "I personally think it should be my granddad. What better way for the Wizarding World to feel secure than a former Death Eater taking the reigns?"

Albus stared. Was he kidding? Before he could speculate, someone tapped him on the back. He expected Rose, but surprisingly it was Mark. His nose back to normal and cold lifted, he stared at Albus, still with signs of anger.

Albus and Scorpius got their silent message though. They got up from the table, and followed them outside. Watching from the Gryffindor table, Rose leapt up and ran to the teacher's table to alert them. Not only Rose was watching though. James and his group watched on alert and as he got up to follow Mark and Albus. Walter, Riley and Laura Creevey followed. Piqued by interest when Walter got up, Malcolm turned to a couple of his friends and whispered, "Stall the Weasley girl. We'll be watching this duel."

Unaware of the spies, Mark stopped when they reached the snowy courtyard they dueled in the day before. Mark stopped walking, and faced them both. He had his hand outstretched toward Scorpius. "Scorpius, I admit you're good, and a skilled player. Putting family names aside, I'm willing to recognize you as a good guy."

Scorpius didn't return the shake yet. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? What's this? What about Al?"

"Albus is a coward," Mark said, glancing at Albus, who stared at him angrily. "It was two against one. I'm reaching to you because you were the better one. Albus had to recover. You didn't. He uses you to fight for him."

Albus scoffed and snorted in disbelief. Mark was trying another tactic. Admitting defeat only to Scorpius, let the ego kick in, and split him from Albus. Quite clever too, Albus had to admit. Scorpius was like that and easily satisfied by people admitting anything great about him. It was undoubtedly to show Albus how easily Scorpius would betray him.

Scorpius might have stuck up for him before when Albus came in upset, but that was based off his Slytherin principles. If Mark was offering friendship, that meant no problems for Scorpius. Who wouldn't take the offer? In fact, Albus knew he himself would take the offer. In an attempt to sway Scorpius' mind by guilt, he said, "Last I checked, Mark, you had friends who stuck together," Albus breathed. He stepped forward into the fight. "And in case it escapes you, the two on one duel is called teamwork. Isn't that what we're doing? Or because we're Slytherins, we're denied that pleasure?"

"Speak for yourself, Al," Scorpius said lowly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I'll make you a deal. Friends if you leave all Slytherins alone. Deal?"

Albus was shocked. For a second, Mark threw Albus a triumphant look as the team Albus formed with Scorpius was falling apart so easily. Mark opened his mouth to respond, but then the doors opened, and out walked James, backed by his entire second year boy's dormitory. James had the head, backed by Nigel and Samuel on either side. Fred and Louis were behind Nigel and Samuel. 'Baseball cap' Daniel and Michael were behind Fred and Louis. It was like a triangle formation. James stepped forward, eyeing them both.

"Oi, you two getting along?" James asked.

"Stay outta this," Albus and Mark said in unison. "You too," they said to each other in unintended unison. In spite of themselves, they stayed silent, and James laughed. "Pathetic. So easy to end this." He bent down to talk to Al, "Have any information on Malcolm for me?"

Albus looked up at James, considered him for a bit, and then said, "Malcolm is your problem. I got nothing to do with this."

Mark smirked, "Do I sense friction in Slytherin house, Al? Some friends you all turn out to be."

"You're one to talk, Wallader," Albus said back. "Or do you accept James bullying you?"

"Shut UP, Al!" Mark said angrily.

"You got nothing to do with this, Al," James said, standing up straight again. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to give information on Malcolm and Mark here agreed to pull a schoolwide prank… I might reconsider my policy. But, _you _of all people would know what we get if I took over his dormitory."

Mark widened his eyes, "I knew it! They're in it together!" He turned to the twins, "See, I _told _you."

The doors of the castle opened further, and the twins walked out. Before they were closed, Riley and Walter, closely followed by Laura, appeared on the scene to watch the quickly evolving battle.

"You're such a hypocrite," Albus said back, whipping his wand out as the new arrivals took places behind Albus.

James took his wand out, and pointed it directly at Albus. "I may be your brother, but I won't hesitate to Jinx you if you step in the way of my affairs with Mark here. I told you why I went in and you of all people would understand. This is your last warning, Al, step aside.

"You don't even know who Mark is, do you?" Eric yelled angrily at James and Albus. But as he said this, Mark and Alex held his mouth shut as if he was about to let loose a secret. Albus widened his eyes and for a split second, his gaze met James'. They were both thinking the same thing.

"You gonna have your mates back you up this time, Mark?" Albus coaxed.

"No, this battle is mine," Mark breathed. "You're gonna regret this, Al. _Incendio!"_

Albus dove to the side, but it wasn't aimed at him. James flew back in surprise and landed on the cold snow two feet away. He might've caught fire, but the wet snow limited the damage. Albus turned to Mark, took a deep breath, knowing full well Mark's speed, and shot.

Albus' Cold Curse was parried by Mark's Bogie Curse, and he dove to the ground in time to avoid a Leg-locker he knew would come through the green and yellow sparks exploding in midair. James staggered back up, and pointed his wand at Mark in revenge, _"Expelliarmus."_

James was a second year. He would know more spells, but Mark ducked it with fast reflexes. Honestly, Albus had to admit, Mark was a natural at dodging. It was like he got into duels all the time. Mark reacted instinctively, and fired, _"Mucus ad Nauseam."_

James might've known more spells, but he hardly knew the reflexes to dodge them. He found himself being thrown back again, this time his nose covered in mucus.

As Mark was firing at James, Albus fired a Knock-back Jinx at Mark. Mark barely ducked it, and parried a quick spell from Albus before walking slowly toward Albus, "Now you wait till I'm occupied with James to fire at me. You're still firing back-shots, you coward!"

"You're determined to hate me," Albus said angrily. "Just piss of," and he fired another Knock-back in desperation.

For all the good it did, Albus might as well have thrown his wand away. Mark ducked it, and continued walking toward Albus as James lifted the cold off himself with _Finite. _

Albus kicked some snow up at Mark, but as if he expected it, he yelled _"Incendio." _

In surprise though, another Bogie Curse flew from the snow and hit Mark fully in the face. James started to run back in as Albus fired one more at Mark, _"Cruento."_

Mark's nose was not only running badly, but also bleeding now. It was like he was doomed to have a bad fever over the weekend. If he went to Madam Pomfrey, she'd be wondering what gave him such a quick cold. Albus parried off James, and fired a Cold Curse at him.

"_Rictusempra."_

Albus fell to the ground, and started laughing. James got him with a Tickling charm. "No time to be laughing, Al. Hah. Let's go guys, we're done here." James walked away, having finished with Albus, and his friends followed suit.

"Idiot!" Daniel called back.

Even Fred and Louis laughed. At least Samuel was rather quiet about it. As a matter of fact, he looked a little disapprovingly at Daniel at his tough comment. It was as if Daniel was James' spokesman when he wanted to insult someone.

Scorpius and the twins made to run to their fallen friends, but Albus and Mark staggered back up, eager to continue the fight, Albus still breathless with laughter. Of course, neither were in condition. Mark's vision was growing blurry, and Albus was swaying and laughing. Mark managed to hold himself together for one more second to fire, _"Mucus ad Nauseam." _

Albus fell back again. A Knock-back Jinx fired in quick succession sent him further back, and he landed with a splash on the snow. Mark walked slowly toward Albus, desperate to finish it, but before he could make it, his vision got blurry, but he blinked rapidly to keep his eyesight in focus. Scorpius, Riley and Walter were blocking Mark's way. He heard scampering feet as Alex and Eric ran in. Noticing the evolving situation, James returned to the fold and this time his entire group backing him up. Albus barely managed to lift the curse off him as Alex lifted the curse off Mark easily.

They regained footing and faced each other down for few more seconds before James' group overtook them. Just as spells were being fired from seven wands at them, Albus and Scorpius backed away. James took a place right in front of Mark, eyeing them determinedly. "Sorry, Al. But this is a house thing. I can't have Gryffindors getting outnumbered by Slytherins on my watch."

Just as Mark was recovering from the duel he had with Albus and James, a red jet from Malcolm stunned him and he appeared beside Walter who looked ferociously proud. "Sorry, Potter, but nine on nine is fairer and you lost your crowned peace."

Scorpius gaped, "Uh, what the- that's fourth year level."

"Off!" James ordered commandingly.

The situation evolving quickly out of control and too eventful for Albus' liking, Albus backed away behind Walter. Danei's voice yelled, "Don't hide!" and two jets from Daniel Dagger and Michael Finnigan, jets of spells way too high for Albus' knowledge, shot at both Walter and Albus. Malcolm yelled in fury and the last thing Albus heard was James' laughter and the last thing he saw was the doors opening again to reveal Rose and Joel Herbert, behind whom was Professors Era and Redgrow.


	19. The Unlikely Friendship

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 18: The Unlikely Friendship**

_**A/N: Prepare yourselves for a long chapter. **_

All in all, the weekend was quite eventful for Mark and Albus. Both collapsed in the chaos before the teachers put a swift end to it. Albus woke up in the hospital wing. He still felt a small tickling feeling somewhere on his body, but it wasn't so much he'd laugh. He could bare. He looked to his left, and saw Mark laying in bed, staring up. His eyes were feeling heavy, so he closed them tightly, wondering if he'd ever open them again. Then, he heard…

"HEY AL!"

Albus gasped, but relaxed when he heard what sounded like three pairs of feet running towards him. It could only be Scorpius, Riley, and Walter. Albus smiled uncertainly as Riley pat his back. Albus opened his eyes again, and looked to Mark's bed.

Mark was looking right at him, but his face was expressionless. Alex and Eric were beside his bed, hands tight on Mark's shoulders. There was no mistake. Albus could tell, self-righteous or not, Alex and Eric cared very, very deeply for Mark. Albus wondered why, for he never sensed such deep love between friends before. It wasn't like Mark was a bad guy with cronies and followers. The twins were truly his friends. On top of that, they were quite protective of him.

For Eric's slipup didn't go unnoticed. _You don't know who Mark is. _Well, who was Mark, who was his father, and who were the twins to him? What made them so protective since day one of school? Who was Laura to him? Why did Laura admire him so much? And where did he get those reflexes? Laura was the next to run up. She ran past Albus' bed as if there was no one sitting there, and knelt at Mark's, as if he was dying. "Out of it for hours, mate," Scorpius said happily.

"I was starting to think you were dead or something," Riley said casually, as if he'd be fine with it either way. Albus laughed. He could see the twins whispering with Mark, seemingly oblivious to Laura's attempts to hear them. But their interest wasn't Albus only, they spared unusual glances at Riley.

"After you fainted, we dueled with Alex and Eric," Walter said proudly. "Riley, Scorpius and I."

"Who won?" was Albus' first question. Numbers told him they had won, but the way Alex and Eric always acted…

"Well, Malcolm got involved in the fighting," Walter shifted uncomfortably. "And James returned outside with his gang, so… we lost. Alex and Eric won. Seems there's one good thing having James controlling them. Seems James is trying to get on their good side but he was suspended until after the Christmas holidays."

"What?"

"Era and Redgrow took their own students before Phoenix and he issued a suspension for James," Scorpius shrugged.

"But Malcolm is no better," Albus blurted out before biting his lip as if he let loose something offensive. "Sorry, Walt."

"Never mind, what's done is done," Walter shrugged and Albus couldn't tell if the tone was with or against Malcolm. "Phoenix was Slytherin remember? He's biased. So we got off easy."

Albus couldn't help feeling sorry for James though. Suspended. He was so grounded from Ginny. A little bit of Albus wondered longingly if he missed the Hurricane. Ginny was known to wage them when angry.

The reunion was only short-lived; however, as Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room, and stared around at all of them before demanding, "Out! Everyone get out! These two need rest."

"We're fine," Mark protested in a girly manner.

"Under my command, no you're not," another voice said from the doorway. There, standing there, looking like a leading Lion of the pack, stood Galadral Phoenix. He stared through his thick blond hair at them all, nodded, and said, "Miss Weasley told the Slytherin prefect, and I caught wind of it as your little duel happened. You're lucky not to be given detention. Dueling, twice, unauthorized, on school grounds. Potter was suspended and you… you will stay here for the remainder of the day, and leave for lessons tomorrow. So no, you're not fine."

Scorpius, Riley, and Walter were the first to leave. They were followed by Alex and Eric, Laura tailing everyone. Albus never talked to the Headmaster before, so this was a first. He wondered if he was strict. Now, he was getting his question answered. Headmaster Phoenix eyed them both, and said gruffly, "Magic in the corridors are not to be used in school, but magic outside is permitted, _provided it is safe magic. _The result of the duel proves to say it was precisely contrary to what I'd expect in a school duel."

"If Albus wasn't such a"-

"I don't care what Albus was and was not," Galadral interrupted with a hint of anger and disappointment on his face. "You will remain here until tomorrow as I command. That's what I wish, and it will be carried out."

"Any why expel, Potter, huh?" Mark challenged suddenly. "What about Malcolm? He fired stunners at us. He was more dangerous and he"-

-"has good grades unlike Potter and therefore got off easy. I must warn you not to question who I punish and who I do not. I'm taking fifty points from each of you. I already took fifty from James for provoking this! Good day." And he left.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor," Mark gaped, staring angrily at the door Galadral disappeared through, as if it was the door that had offended Mark's ego so much. "Fifty points from the snakes and a hundred points from the courageous on top of a suspension. So unfair. Slytherin scum!"

The room was completely empty but for Mark and Albus. Albus could tell it was only the early afternoon, so they had a while before bed would come. Or that's what he thought before a loud knock sounded on the door. A knock too loud to be anyone. It had to be him. And as expected, when Madam Pomfrey opened the door, it was Hagrid. "I insis'" he said before Pomfrey could protest, and he walked in.

Mark looked up at Hagrid, as if expecting the giant to visit him, but he stopped by Albus' bed. "Duelin' huh? Yeh really are differen' than yer dad."

"I have my own issues," Albus mumbled.

Hagrid ruffled Albus' hair, and reached into his bag. He pulled what looked like three cards. He hid their contents with his giant hand, and said, "I remember around twenty-five years ago, I was here giving a book to yer dad. Now, I give notes to yeh. Yer father told me ta give yeh this. Yeh'll see who wrote it."

He revealed the front note, and allowed Albus to take it. _The Importance of Love by Harry Potter._ Albus stopped himself laughing, but Hagrid caught the look, "If yeh think it's too lame, you'll see when you grow older. But I'm givin' this to you."

"My dad writes?"

"No, he wrote his thoughts," Hagrid corrected. "He doesn't write." He laughed gruffly, and sat down. "According to yer father, there are different types of love. I thought you would read up on those different types this year, and he'll give you the rest of his notes as you grow."

Albus, aware of Mark's eyes resting on him, took the notes, and read. They were fairly short really. He couldn't think it would take over fifteen minutes. He started reading aloud.

"_Love is not the malevolent aggressive leader. It is the force that can make or destroy a person based on his respect for it."_

"_**Friendship Love: **__This kind of love is perhaps the most common. It is the simple liking between one person and another. While the most simple and most common, it is still rare and complex. It is also useful. Under true friendship love, your friends are there for you when you need them. When you're in trouble, your friends stick by you even in the toughest of times. A true friend is very rare, and if one can claim merely one, he or she is very lucky."_

"Like my feelings for the twins and vice versa," Mark put in, talking more to Hagrid than to Albus.

"_**Romantic Love: **__This is one of the more complicated types of love. It varies between each gender as well. Romantic love is the deep affection and attraction toward another being. This sort of love is long-reaching and has long-term effects. A young boy's feelings toward a girl is usually that based on physical attraction, and doesn't always produce desired results of intimacy. However, a girl's love toward a boy is sometimes based on admiration, and can evolve into that of deep respect and love toward the boy. It usually produces results, just as it did with me and so many others. In other cases, even the girl's love is a simple crush, and gotten over with."_

"I certainly hope so," Mark muttered. He must've been talking about Laura's feelings towards him.

"_**Tough Love: **__Tough love is employed in a different way. While it usually strengthens both parties, it is tougher. Tough love is when one or both parties are tough and hard on one another in an attempt to force growth in a slow, painful, yet effective way. Sometimes, tough love may be concealing itself within supposed hatred. When two parties dislike and bully one another, the weaker one is encouraged to become stronger in an attempt to overpower the other. If used correctly, tough love, whether used intentionally or unknowingly, can produce excellent results."_

"I love you, Al," Mark said sarcastically.

Albus smirked as he read this. He found Tough love the most interesting. That was what was happening between him and Mark and James. Their triangle of fire. The Romantic love reminded him forcibly of Laura's feelings toward Mark, and the friendship love was in plain sight all the time. Alex and Eric loved Mark deeply. However, all sides hated him, Albus. They employed the aggressive tough love Harry talked about, just unknowingly.

"Hey, Hagrid," Mark called. "If love is so powerful, how come it doesn't rule?"

"Love is not the malevolent aggressive leader, it is the force that can make or destroy a person based on his respect for it," Hagrid said, quoting the first note. Nodding at the both of them, he walked out.

The two boys lay in quietness for a time again, and then Mark spoke unexpectedly. "Your dad's notes on love were deep. My love for Alex and Eric, and their love towards me, is friendship. Deep friendship. And there's a load of love there. We'd die for each other. We stick together every step of the way. We've been friends since we were babies. We're first cousins."

That was interesting. Mark and the twins were cousins. That gave some insight into who they were. But cousins? That was all it took for them to be protective of him? There had to be a reason. "I have that with"-

"No one," Mark interrupted. "Scorpius would never defend you, Al. That's what you're not getting, and what you're blind to. I don't care what house you're in. Scorpius would never, ever risk his life for you."

"Of course he"-

"You're not listening to yourself," Mark pressed. "Think! If you had the relationship with me that the twins have with me, who do you think is more likely to save your life if you were in danger? Scorpius, or yours truly?"

"I don't only have Scorpius," Albus mumbled.

"You know that Walter is very influenced by his brother," Mark warned. "He may be your friend now, but wait. And as for Riley, well, he's nuts. Lazy and uncaring toward everything. Unreliable. Need I say more?"

Albus took a minute to contain himself. The attack Mark was making on the Slytherin boys in Albus' dormitories was unfair. While Riley was lazy, he wasn't uncaring. If he was uncaring, he couldn't be human. Mark was staring up again. He seemed to be quite thoughtful, and very agile. He proved himself more than once, and Albus wasn't looking forward to the next duel any time soon. "C'mon, you don't really hate me, do you Mark?"

Mark took a while to answer. He mulled it over in his mind, and then said slowly, "I don't hate anybody. It's not proper for me to hate you, Scorpy, or anybody else. The twins despise you, though."

"Why do you hang out with them then?" Albus challenged. "If they're so judgmental"-

"They're my best friends," Mark said simply. "Always were and always will be. Besides, they have a history with those of Slytherin house, and I don't blame them."

Albus shrugged. He stared ahead at the door, expecting it to open once more for Scorpius or some other visitor. For the first time, Mark had spoken to him willingly and openly. Maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe the first duel did gain him some respect. Albus sighed, and said, "Thanks."

Mark looked over at him, "For what?" he asked, an almost demanding expression on his face.

"For opening up," Albus answered. "I understand you a little better now."

Mark shrugged, but his look turned from indifference to happiness. As Albus was curious about Mark, Mark was curious about Albus. Of course he heard about the Potters, and who else to talk to about them than Albus? He smirked a little, and then looked straight into Albus' eyes and said, "Now, you owe me. I have a few questions for you, and I want them answered."

Mark asked much to Albus, and the questions he asked were personal. Yet, Albus found himself being quite truthful. Mark basically just wanted to know Albus' personal life, and his relationships. Mark seemed to be all about relationships, but Albus found he couldn't blame him exactly. Just, bare with him tonight, and then ignore him.

"So, what kind of relationship do you have with your dad?" Mark asked.

Albus shrugged, "We're quite close. I tell him ev- well, almost everything."

"Mum?"

"She's good," Albus smiled at the thought of his loving mother. "She's always funny, and the main laugh at the dinner table. Except when mum is angry. Then it's a hurricane."

"Do you have a good relationship with the Weasley's? Good family?"

"Of course," Albus answered. He was surprised this was being asked. What was the point of all this? Why did Mark want to know about the life of someone he hardly liked? "My dad and Rose's dad were best friends at school."

"So, you've inherited both families," Mark got straight. Albus could feel Mark was getting closer to the main point. But what was it? "Both were at extreme rivalry with the Malfoy family. Why are you such good friends with Scorpius?"

Albus was taken-aback. At first, he wanted to challenge Mark. To ask why he was good friends with Alex and Eric, but that was already answered. They were cousins and friends since babyhood. Albus was cousins with Rose and Hugo, and he loved both of them. He just never saw such deep bonding between cousins before Mark and the twins. Even though a possible contender would be Hugo and Lily. They were still children, but they were like brother and sister.

Albus hesitated on saying what was on his mind. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything about how he met Scorpius on the train and reveal how he wanted Gryffindor originally. But as he looked at Mark's curious face, all of a sudden Albus was overcome with a rush of trust. Something told him that if he told Mark this; somehow, for some reason, Mark wouldn't judge him.

"We met on the train. We argued about Slytherin and Gryffindor. To be honest, I wanted to make Gryffindor like my dad, and my older brother. But my reasons were for proving my brother wrong. The Sorting hat explained to me why I belonged in Slytherin and Scorps promised me I wouldn't regret it."

"And, has the promise been kept?"

Albus didn't even have to think. He nodded, "So far, yes."

"So, if he abandons you"-

"He won't," Albus said confidently.

"He almost did earlier, easily," Mark smirked. "How do _you_ know?"

"Scorps is my friend," Albus said firmly. "He cursed you when he knew full well that the twins may hit back. That's bravery."

"Self-preservation," Mark clarified. "It was nothing life-threatening. Would- would you kill yourself for Scorpy?" At Mark's question, Albus hesitated, and Mark smirked, and said, "He'd hesitate the same way. I rest my case."

Mark turned back to stare up, but Albus was struck with a sudden idea. There he was talking to Mark. He could find out what it was about him then and there. "Wait a sec, who are you?"

Mark almost laughed at that question, smirking in a pretentious way, "Mark Wallader. Your nemesis."

"I mean, _who _is Mark Wallader?" Albus pressed. "I'm not an idiot, I heard what Eric said before you silenced him. During the duel. Who is Mark?" There. Albus had hit home. It was plain on Mark's face. He was taken-aback, flustered, and went red. He bit his index finger in nervousness as Albus stared straight at him. "I know you're hiding something."

Albus expected Mark to look down in defeat, maybe admit few things about himself or his father, or brag about what his father did and open a controversy so Albus would understand him better. If ever, then was Mark's chance to let out all his anger and feelings of pride and arrogance towards Albus, revealing what his dad did before. If Mark was truly full of himself, he'd brag.

What Albus didn't expect was Mark going red in anger, face going dirty and scowling at Albus despite their moments of talking and say, "None of your business. Stay out of it, Potter."

"You know my history, why can't I kno"-

"You're not the only famous family here, you know," Mark blurt out. "So shut up and stay out of it. _Don't _try to compare us!"

Completely taken-aback, Albus spent the rest of the afternoon reading the Wizarding Nation at War book that Rose took the liberty to giving while he was to stay there. Albus had nothing better to do, so he read quite a bit. He discovered that nearly fifteen years had passed between the two wars, but shots were fired throughout the intermission.

Death Eaters were being tracked down and arrested. As time wore on, people started feeling more secure. However, in 1994, Death Eaters were spotted again, starting with Peter Pettigrew. Peter was exposed to the old Order, and as the year progressed, more Death Eaters appeared in what was known as the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Riot. Barty Crouch Sr., a man who Albus knew as an extremist Ministry employee who despised the Dark Arts, died at the hands of his own son. Finally, Voldemort came back, killing a sixth year student as his first victim.

Albus understood now why he was named. He was named for Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two Headmasters his dad had told him about. He wondered if Mark and Scorpius knew this, but decided against asking Mark at that time. He'd have to remember later.

_**A/N: The rest of the story will be spent finding out about Mark and his family. I know a lot of eyes have been on him, so the moment of truth is arriving. I think I can safely say now: The ending will shock all of you.**_


	20. Game Set

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 19: Game Set**

The night fell. Albus was asleep albeit lightly but Mark was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear distant footsteps coming closer but he wasn't worried nor did he attempt to feign sleep. He knew who it was bound to be. He knew those footsteps too well. The door opened a tiny bit. Upon seeing the room as quiet and empty, Alex and Eric snuck in.

Mark was of course ok. He was always good. He just suffered punishment for dueling. When the twins made it to his bed, they threw themselves into a big hug with Mark. They climbed into the bed, and Mark moved aside for the twins to join him. Contented sighs were let out, and Alex opened conversation, "Like the old days, huh?"

"Before Hogwarts," Eric agreed. "When we slept over almost every day. Hmph, before filth," and he looked over at Albus. The boy was sleeping soundly in his bed, apparently oblivious to this secret meeting. Eric smiled at the thought, and asked, "What's it like with him, anyway? Being a roomie with a Slytherin?"

Mark looked over at Albus. He was apparently sleeping, but Mark didn't want to bother to go check. Besides, what did he care if Albus heard? As Eric spoke, Albus opened his eyes a fraction. Was he imagining things? What were the twins doing there? Mark shrugged, "I dunno. He reads most of the time."

"You didn't talk any?" Alex asked.

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, we talked a bit. Al doesn't know the truth, and it's gonna hit him very hard one day. Everyone will simply abandon him, and he'll be friendless. One way or another, they'll all grow apart."

"But we won't grow apart," Eric said complacently.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "We're like triplets."

"He asked me who I was, though," Mark told them. "I mean… who _we _are."

Albus widened his eyes, hoping to catch something from the conversation. Alex shook his head though. "Probably from Eric's big mouth."

"He could've seen Uncle Harriet in any book," Eric shrugged defensively.

"Which book would dad be in anyways?" Mark scoffed.

Alex shrugged, "Well let's see… _Unsung Heroes of the First and Second Wars _has a chapter about him. There's _Notable Wizards of the Twenty-first century._ Maybe _First War_ by Albus Dumbledore."

_Crap _Albus thought. They knew. They were too clever to talk about it in public, even when other students were asleep. And how did Alex know which book they looked in? He reminded Albus forcibly of Rose. Both seemed to be book smart.

"Now, we gotta get rid of James," Eric sighed.

Alex seemed pessimistic, "Well, we saw what happens with a full-scale riot. We barely beat those Slytherins and they had fourth year level spells."

Unknown to the twins was Albus' eyes, half open but turned the other way, having listened to every word spoken. If Albus was confident before about his friends, he certainly wasn't at that moment. Mark sounded so certain he'd lose everything. Albus didn't have a plan B. If he lost his friends, he had no one left, did he?

Albus and Mark were discharged the next day as Galadral promised, and both made their way to their first lesson, not speaking a word to each other. Albus imagined that if given the opportunity, him and Mark would race to the classroom, but neither felt in the mood. Albus guessed it was because of the conversation they had last night. It wasn't a conversation as friends, but one as rivals employing what Albus knew now as tough love.

Throughout the week, he continued reading the book. It was getting interesting. So interesting in fact, Scorpius was caught reading ahead. Albus nearly laughed out loud before snatching away, and starting from where he himself left off.

At first, the Ministry refused to believe Harry Potter and Dumbledore, and employed a tyrant as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who refused to teach defense, Harry Potter gave rise to a second party opposing Death Eaters and the Ministry known as Dumbledore's Army, six of whom fought in an intensive battle with the Death Eaters, and were aided by the Order of the Phoenix in a Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore entered the Ministry at the same time Voldemort did, and the two faced off, destroying the Atrium in the battle. Thus, the second war began, and the Death Eaters and giants, aided by Dementors, started massacring London.

What was interesting is that Albus knew all six who fought in that Department battle. Luna was a naturalist, and a close friend of his parents'. Neville was of course his teacher. His mother and father were there, as was his uncle and aunt.

The next weekend arrived quickly, and Slytherin played Ravenclaw. It was a pity that Slytherin lost that match, and the Slytherins mourned in their Common Room that weekend. Scorpius had his own problems to mourn about though. The Daily Prophet had arrived baring news.

_**Minister Decided: Shacklebolt Steps Down: **_

_Early last night, the Minister of Magic officially stepped down as Minister. The next Minister was speculated by many to be Lucius Malfoy, an influential figure in the Ministry; however, almost discharged when charged for Death Eater activities. _

_Mr. Malfoy denied he had been chosen, and attention turned instead to Senior Assistant to the Minister, known to be the second-top job in the Ministry, Owen Cauldwell. Mr. Cauldwell, thirty-four, spoke from his home last night, answering constant media questions. _

"_I confirm it," Cauldwell said. "I have been picked by Minister Shackelbolt to be the next Minister." When asked who he would appoint as Senior Assistant, he answered, "Lucius Malfoy has proven to be reformed enough. I think it appropriate to give him another chance."_

_Many criticized the newly-appointed Minister's decision as foolish, and abrupt. "This is a reformed Ministry. There is no place for former Death Eaters here," an elderly witch said from her Lancaster home… etc…_

Two weeks from the day Albus and Mark fought, the two still competed, albeit not as fiercely. They haven't spoken since, and when the Christmas holidays arrived, they took the train back home and walked through the barrier.

Waiting for Albus was Harry and Ginny. Beside them were Ron and Hermione, and not too far were Scorpius' father and mother, Draco and Astoria. Standing behind Draco was a man with long white blonde hair, carrying a long snake staff. Albus could see he was a man of respectful image. He had to be Lucius.

What captured Albus' attention wasn't Lucius Malfoy though, but a tall man with blonde hair falling over his ears and covering his neck and a woman with red hair strikingly like the Wallaby twins. Harry was deep in tense conversation with the man Albus took to be Harriet Wallader. As tense as it was though, there was a different air than between Albus and Mark. There seemed to be respect. Harriet had an arm tentatively on Harry's shoulders as they had their heads close together. Before he could speculate, Mark zipped past him in a blur and embraced his waiting father, Harry pulling back and grinning at Albus.

Scorpius walked up, shoulders back and spine straight. Albus ran to his dad. Scorpius greeted his family. It was as if he was brought up quite formally. He hugged each of them in turn, starting with his father. When he got to his grandfather, they shook hands formally, and then Scorpius backed away, stared his grandfather in the face, and nodded deeply. It was almost like a bow. Albus hugged his mom and dad tightly, and his mother kissed him on the cheek. Albus blushed as he felt Scorpius' eyes on him. That was when Albus decided.

Albus whispered to his dad, "I'll be back," and walked toward Scorpius. Albus could sense James and Louis watching him. Harry and Ginny were standing bemused as Albus approached Lucius Malfoy. Albus took a deep breath as the man who stuck fear into Albus' heart for some reason, perhaps because he was once a very powerful and influential Death Eater, stared back through cold grey eyes at Albus Potter.

"Congratulations for making Senior Assistant to the Minister, Mr. Malfoy," Albus said in one breath.

Lucius didn't say anything. He continued staring at Albus. Harry and Ginny heard, and they waited with bated breath. Lucius stared at Albus still, and then responded with a nod.

Albus turned to walk back to his parents, but Riley and Walter joined them. Riley's father was standing a good way away. Riley looked a lot like his father, but Riley's mother wasn't present. At least, no one that looked like she could be. Walter's parents were there, and he turned to Riley and asked, "Where's your mum, Riles?"

Riley shrugged, "I'm motherless." Then he waved the conversation aside, and smiled, "Well, see ya guys after the Christmas holidays."

Walter nodded, "See ya."

Before Albus turned away again, Scorpius tapped him on the shoulder, "Wait, Al. Here." He handed Albus what looked at first sight like a skinny box. It bore on the top two snakes entwined like a chain, and forming a large letter M. Their heads protruded out at the end of the letter to face opposite directions. One snake was green, the other was silver. "What's this?'

"The Malfoy Family Crest," Scorpius said, blushing a little. "Do me a favor and keep it. It'd be cool to hang it in your room or something. Decorate it."

"I'm a Potter, M has nothing to do"-

"Grandfather put a clever Jinx on it," Scorpius smirked. "Tap it, and say the letters you want the snakes to make. They'll do it. Anyway, Happy Christmas, Al"-

"Wait." Ginny called out. She and Harry walked over to where they were standing. Draco seemed to be growing impatient, and he clocked his tongue impatiently as Ginny stretched a hand out. In it was a small red ornament. "It's not much, but consider it our token for being Al's friend. Place this on the tree, and the whole thing will glow its color."

"Quite easy to change the color too," Harry added brightly.

"Are we going to spend Christmas at this Muggle station, or is this fiasco over?" Draco said aloud as Scorpius accepted the gift with pleased surprise. Astoria put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. He was growing loud. Some Muggles were looking in bewilderment.

Scorpius nodded, and stared at Harry's scar, "Pleased to meet you, Ha- erm…" he gulped as he caught the look on his mother's face, "Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, and gave a Draco a short nod. It was returned with the smallest of responses, and the two went their separate ways once more, Harry's hand tight on Albus' shoulder.

The car ride was short and when they got home, Albus hung the crest in his room as promised and Jinxed it to make the snakes spell out A. S. P. instead. It certainly repelled James away from the room. Ron's family was coming for the holidays, but Albus found himself wishing that Scorpius would be spending it with Albus too.

Albus was quite embarrassed when meeting Scorpius' parents. They seemed too proper, and Draco seemed quite annoyed. It looked like there was still bitterness, and Albus hated it. He hoped to have Scorpius over during the summer, but it seemed unlikely now.

Albus read the rest of the book over the holidays, opening his mouth in surprise as he read further. Albus Dumbledore died at the hands of Severus Snape, who dueled with Harry Potter soon after. He read through an air battle above London for the protection of Harry's Muggle family. He read through the fall of the Ministry, the wedding attack, and the prosecution of Muggles and Muggle-born's.

A lot of the rest was told through Harry's account, because it included a search for certain unnamed objects that whose destruction would help defeating Voldemort. Albus still didn't understand, but when he finished the book on Christmas eve, he gaped at it. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Neville decapitated the snake. His grandma Weasley killed Bellatrix, and Harry stepped in to finish Voldemort off. Centaurs and House-elves helped, and the Acromantula fled back into the forest.

Now, Albus understood. He was named for Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful Wizard ever born. He was also named for Severus Snape, a man once thought a coward, but turned out a hero in the end. It was like having the story told to him, from start to finish, from a storyteller as a bedtime story. It gave Albus a great sense of pride, and he made a mental note to tell Rose the next day over dinner.

Albus sat with Rose by James, Hugo, and Lily at the end of the table on Christmas Eve. Uncle Ron's family was sleeping over for two nights as part of a celebration, because the Potters were hosting a large family Christmas. Albus was relating to them the book. Rose covered her mouth partly, finding it amazing that Harry did all that.

"Why not tell us though?" James asked aloud.

Rose clicked her tongue, "Well, obviously he didn't want you all badgering him about it. It is quite a big thing to do. That explains Hagrid's attitude as well."

"Hey, wait…" Hugo said excitedly, having listened to Albus' story of his Uncle from beginning to end. The normally shy boy had a delighted look about him. "We could ask dad tomorrow to tell us stories. I always thought they'd be boring. But if it's about some past war…"

"I still wanna listen to Uncle Charlie's stories," Rose stated. "I find them the most entertaining."

"Yeah, I agree," Albus said, nodding at Rose. "We know the story."

"But dad can make them interesting," Hugo argued. "C'mon, Lils, what about you?"

"I wanna listen to Uncle Ron this time," Lily said in a small voice. "I wanna hear the stories."

"Mum, how're we gonna manage?" James asked over the table. "How're we gonna fit everyone in here?"

Ginny looked up thoughtfully, Harry looking up from his conversation with Ron and Hermione to listen in. Ginny stared up into space for about a minute, James keeping his eyes on her and Albus abandoning the argument with the younger kids in favor of this one.

Usually, the Weasley's hosted Christmases at the Burrow. This year was different, as Harry insisted it could be done. Albus always wondered; however, how they would manage.

"Well," Ginny finally said thoughtfully. "Only Uncle Ron is staying the night, and your grandparents aren't arriving till the evening, so I imagine we'll manage as long as the- James, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," James said, shifting guiltily in his seat.

Albus was at first surprised Ginny didn't pursue the subject. It was obvious James had something hidden up his sleeve. As expected, a firework blasted out from under his sleeve, letting off purple smoke. Ginny readily withdrew her wand and halted the rocket in its tracks. James ducked down as a spell was thrown at him.

"Oh, Merlin, boiling point!" Albus yelled.

"Take cover!" Hugo yelled as Ginny went red with anger.

"Gin, enough, not now," Harry quelled. "James, apologize, quick!"

"Sorry," James speedily, as if he was reciting words he was asked to say.

"Well," Harry said, getting up from the table, interrupting everyone's attention. "I have a meeting with the Minister right now, so I won't be in for dinner. Ginny, if you'll jut fix something light for the kids, I'm sure everyone'll be happy."

"Oh, for a wonder no cooking on Christmas eve," Ginny laughed.

Albus and Hugo sighed with relief. A hurricane from his mum was infamous in the Potter household. Albus told Mark that Ginny was known to wage them. Thankfully, a hurricane had just been avoided but in any case, the events of the past few days including Albus' relationship with Mark was enough to interest anyone aware of that conflict, including Scorpius. The game was set and things were about to make a turnaround for a climax.


	21. Wallader Curiosity

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 20: Wallader Curiosity**

Christmas arrived with great festivities at the Potter house. Albus woke to a lot of planning and yelling, mostly done by Ginny, to get everyone in shape and order. What really brightened up Albus' day was that he found something rather sweet under his pillow on Christmas morning when he awoke. He felt a package. A brown one when looked at. On top was a small white card bearing the three words, 'Use it well.'

Tiredly, he ripped it open. His eyes widened. A silvery material fell out, onto Albus' lap. He gaped at it, mouth half open. Another note was attached to it, with a longer letter, _I could've given this to James, but I discovered rather recently that a certain map was missing from my drawer. If he keeps the map, you're getting the cloak. It was passed from generation to generation of Potters. Use it well. _

The note made Albus feel rather guilty for what he planned to do later. He had promised Lily that he'd ask their dad why he never said a word of his past. Albus himself wanted to know why Harry never said anything, and why he, Albus, was forced to look things up in the library with Madam Wolf breathing down his neck.

The first to arrive, sometime before lunch, was Teddy Lupin, a young man two years out of Hogwarts and what Harry called a distant cousin. Albus was rather pleased to see him, because it had been a long while, four months in fact. To Albus, that was a while, because before he started Hogwarts, Albus used to see him three or four times a week. Teddy looked naturally dirty, and was wearing green hair that day, but with a skinny, brown moustache. Dirtiness was explained; however, as Albus did hear a rumor that Teddy took up registration as an Animagus, and could turn into a Werewolf.

Albus already knew about his father's past, and made sure to tell Rose, who in turn told him that Harry had a chapter dedicated to him in Muggle Prosecutions. Albus did not know why Harry kept it to himself though, and wanted to talk to him badly. Unfortunately, Albus had a feeling his father was taking advantage of Teddy's visit to avoid Albus' questions. It was probably because Albus let Harry know he was going to ask him questions the day before. Harry kept up conversation with Teddy, first about the Ministry, and then the new Minister and the possible reasons for his controversial appointment.

Nonetheless, Albus cornered his father in a hallway off the entry way soon after lunch for a quick word. Harry fidgeted a little, and Albus could tell he knew what was coming. Ginny was waiting by the door at the end, but Albus didn't care. He wasn't going to let Harry get away. "Dad, why didn't you tell us what you did?"

"I didn't want you and James bragging about me all over the school," Harry muttered, bending on one knee to Albus' level. "You know me. I've had it big at Hogwarts."

"So, I had to endure people making fun of me for not knowing my own father, and look it up in the library?" Albus asked incredulously. "You know how stupid I felt?"

"That's ignorant thinking on their part," Harry waved aside. "When I first went to Hogwarts, I grew up in the Muggle world and everyone knew more about me than I did. At least for you, it's your father."

Albus knew Harry was right, he just resented it. If he'd only known… "I just hate going to the library."

"Well, don't let Aunt Hermione hear you saying that," Harry laughed. "So, keep it quiet. Promise?"

Albus considered his dad a minute. "Sure."

Harry looked at Albus, into his eyes a bit longer. Ginny was still leaning against the doorway, watching. "How's school? You wrote, and I could tell you were hurt. Did anything happen?"

Albus considered for a second. He told Mark that he told Harry almost everything. Almost was placed there simply because he failed to tell Harry his problem with Mark. But as he remembered Eric's arrogant face, Mark's ignorance, and Scorpius' friendly face advising him to tell his dad anyway, Albus decided to tell his father.

Albus spilt everything. He told Harry all that bothered him, starting with the meeting on the train, through their encounters in lessons, and how he had to threaten Mark before he worked on the Potions project which they got a good grade on, and how Mark took most credit; and then the competition, and how Mark had

challenged him, Albus to a duel based on cowardice and James' mistreatment, and how James declared Albus a social enemy. He told of how Scorpius helped him, and how Riley and Walter were there too, and told him the conversation he had with Mark in the hospital, and the one he overheard with the twins, the one suggesting all his friends would dump him.

It was a relief, letting it all out. Albus found he had tears in his eyes after the talking. Harry felt a great deal of sympathy for Albus after hearing his tale. Albus looked down as Harry sighed. Ginny still leaned against the door, listening. Harry looked from the floor to Albus' eyes once again, and recalled, "The sorting hat takes your choices into account. You could have made a splendid Gryffindor. Why did you choose Slytherin?"

Albus was taken-aback. He didn't expect this response, but was this Harry's prejudiced against Slytherin now? He assured Albus it would be fine if he made Slytherin. Deciding it was a misunderstanding, Albus nodded, "I made Slytherin after I met Scorpius. He showed me I wasn't losing anything, and- he swore I wouldn't regret it. As far as I'm concerned, that promise has been kept and I don't regret making Slytherin." Suddenly, he found himself adding, "And if you regret it, that's fine too."

Harry moved his head back, scrutinizing Albus in a way he never looked at him before. Suddenly, he smiled, and nodded, "Alright. James is your older brother. I heard no abnormalities in James trying to ruin your social life but I'll have a talk with him about you and tell him to stay off Mark. As for Mark, well, Al, he's a Gryffindor. You're like the opposite of me. I was Gryffindor, but could've done well in Slytherin. Though you're in Slytherin, can you deny you would've made a good Gryffindor? I think you and Mark could get along. From what you've told me, he'd make one hell of a good Slytherin."

"Not with the twins," Albus shook his head. "They're all so prejudiced for some reason. I can't think why."

"Give it time, Al," Harry said reassuringly. "He'll come round. Tell me about Mark. What's his surname?"

"Wallader," Albus answered casually.

Harry widened his eyes, scrutinizing Albus for a bit, "Wallader? Yeah, I know of that family. Blonde hair, Pure-blood."

The use of these adjectives hardly described Mark in Albus' point of view. Powerful? Skillful, maybe. But Powerful? Couldn't be. Scorpius had beaten Mark, and Albus had come close. Albus also always thought Mark lied about his blood status to make himself look better. When he explained this to Harry; however, his father only smiled. "Al, you have such biased opinions against the boy. Take it from me, I know their family… at least a little bit. As an Auror, at least."

"What should I do, then?" Albus asked.

Response was immediate. Harry drew himself up to his full height, and looked down, "Talk to him. Mark isn't a bad kid by nature. Remember when James and I fought for a week last summer, and you grew in a bad mood and lashed out at everyone? Hurt Lily's feelings?"

"That's diff"-

"Not really," Harry interrupted. "You were in a bad mood because of happenings at home, and your anger took hold of your entire life until we made it up. For all you know, Mark may have issues in his home."

That last sentence took Albus back a few steps as it sparked a lot of question in Albus' brain. Something was up with his father. He knew there was. "Issues in his home?" he repeated. "What do _you _know about them?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't want to reveal too much that would get Albus going. "Well…" he hesitated. "Mark is- well, ok, I can tell you this much. It should be enough for you." And Harry's face lightened up a little as he explained, "I'm guessing the twins are Wallaby's. Do they have red hair like your mum? Wallader's and Wallaby's are always secretive, and talk family matters amongst each other. I have no clue why, but they've always been like that."

"What relation do they have?' Albus asked quietly. He noticed, as he said this, that Ginny was listening more closely, and even James had stopped beside his mother to listen in.

"Wallader and Wallaby? They're cousins," Harry said back quietly. "Always stick together. Or… at least before the Wallaby's were orphaned. Five years ago."

Albus widened his eyes, "What?"

"So, they live together," Harry continued. "What matters is they're still happy. They're with Mark's parents."

"Wait, orphaned? What, did their parents die?"

"I can't say too much," Harry said uncomfortably. "Al, you must understand that people have their private lives, and whatever it is, it gives an effect on their social, outgoing lives. If you try to understand Mark, you might find him not so bad a kid."

Albus remained in thinking that the chances of him ever getting along with Mark were very low. As far as Albus was concerned, Mark started it. He fought Albus for no reason, and out of the blue challenged him to a duel over something James did. Mark was easily the type of person who generalized, and would punish Albus for something his brother did.

"Why did you come up to Hogwarts earlier this year?" Albus asked without thought. It was a blurt out of a question he had to know. As he asked this, James pricked his ears up more to hear. It seemed he too was wondering what spurred Harry Potter to arrive at the school for the weekend.

Harry looked taken-aback as Ginny started laughing. James walked right in, ready to throw his own demands if Harry refused to answer. He had no choice. "Well… you read about a prophecy in the book, right? We'll just say history is repeating itself in that regard, and something is up. I discussed the issue with the Minister recently. If it ever becomes anything big, believe me you'll find out."

"Wait a sec, that man at the station, was he"-

"We have obligations now, Al," Harry interrupted and Ginny quickly moved in decisively interrupting any question Albus might have asked that could have hit home and got some answers.

But Albus had something else to think about as he walked upstairs discussing what Harry said with Rose. Alex and Eric were orphans, and stayed with Mark. It must've been friendly in their world, to spend all their lives, in and out of Hogwarts, together. They even had a dormitory to themselves.

Albus could establish easily that the trio was very close. Now, he understood a fuller scope of it. They lived together. They grew up together and would continue to do so. Mark and the twins seemed to care deeply for each other. After living together for five years, wouldn't they get sick of each other? But what caused Alex and Eric to lose their parents? Death, obviously, as they were orphans, but what killed them? Murder? That would make sense. If the killers were Slytherin, that would explain why Alex and Eric hated Slytherins so much, and why Mark held similar views. They were, after all, the types to generalize.

Albus would wonder about this for a long time to come.


	22. Stories From Uncle Charlie

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 21: Stories from Uncle Charlie**

_**A/N: Hi, before we get on to the chapter, I want to say this: Thank you all for your reviews (signed or anonymous) and speculative PM's about this story. I notice a lot of nameless readers have also added this story to their favorites and alerts and they are just as important, making this among the best I've written. Big thanks to reviewers, especially Tina95, jeremiah123, and lordsteinman. Big thanks and hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**_

Albus wrote to Scorpius when he got upstairs, hardly listening to Rose's lecture on why they should stay out of people's internal affairs. He didn't expect to get a response from Scorpius anytime soon, though. It was therefore surprising when Albus received an owl some time before dinner, just when Uncle Charlie arrived. He ripped open the letter to read Scorpius' response. He had a feeling that Scorpius would wave it aside and insist it wasn't important. But alas, the content of the letter was different than what Albus expected.

_Al,_

_Don't let is mystify you too much. I know what we need to know. I usually wouldn't care too much about Gryffindor issues. In my opinion, the more issues the better. That's also what my grandfather said. When I asked him, he told me it hardly mattered what family matters other people had, especially when they were 'Muggle-lovers.'_

_Ask your father. I think Mark's parents may have something to do with the second war we read about since the use of the term Muggle-lover is quite outdated. I asked my father for clarification, but he just did what he usually does and told me to accept that whatever issue they have doesn't concern me. _

_If we want to listen to them, I can understand, but I am rather curious as to why such a term is used for them, and yet weren't mentioned once in the book you read? Are you sure you haven't heard their names before? _

_We could probably ask Madam Wolf for help when we get back. She might know, or at least point us in the right direction. Just don't tell Rose. You know how she is._

_Anyways, Merry Christmas,_

_Give your family a happy new year and tell your dad I said hi. _

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

Albus would've liked to dwell, but Christmas at the Potter house was not one to be ignored. It was simply impossible. Uncle Charlie arrived as the first, and Lily and Hugo crowded around him excitedly. Mere seconds later, loud cracks sounded outside, and next thing Albus knew, a flurry of snow rushed in from the wind, followed by Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and their children Victorie, Dominique, and Louis.

The Naturalist and family friend Luna arrived with her husband Rolf Scamander. This meant that their children Lorcan and Lysander Scamander weren't far behind. Poking their heads shyly from behind their father, they nodded quietly at Albus. The twins were blonde like their mother, and Lysander had her quirky attitude.

Uncle Percy was next to come, but his kids ran in first. Molly was to start Hogwarts the next year, and Lucy the year after with Lily and Hugo. Molly a striking resemblance to their grandmother and Lucy looked more like Uncle Percy.

Albus stuck around, because hearing stories from Uncle Charlie about his dragons in Romania were always entertaining. Before he could start though, Uncle George had to come. Uncle George usually stayed quiet. It was recently when Albus discovered that he lost his twin in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was very humorous and cracked a lot of jokes. He was somewhat like James' role model, but it was Aunt Angelina who was the more outgoing one. She was certainly athletic.

Their kids greeted the adults for a short time, and then retreated to where Albus and James stood. James' friend, Fred, being their cousin, was Uncle George's son, named for the late twin. The younger daughter was Roxanne, who also sported red hair.

Uncle George arrived with the two Weasley elders, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and the party began. Arthur grouped the younger kids, Albus included, into a large hug and laughed at Molly's story of how she pricked her finger.

Albus was then to endure an hour of his own storytelling to the adults of how his first term at Hogwarts was going, and it made him really uncomfortable when Ginny asked him to tell them about Mark. Trying to catch his dad's eye and facially beg him to stop this, he described Mark as a person and attempted to leave out the parts involving fights.

Alas, Ginny hounded him on it and Harry threw him an apologetic look as Albus delved more into it. Reactions weren't as bad as Albus imagined when he said he dueled with the kid. Uncle George went into one of his rare moments of glee and as he whooped aloud. Aunt Angelina laughed at the whoop and Arthur grinned. The Scamander twins looked enviously at Albus, but Molly pursed her lips; however, and Percy shook his head disapprovingly.

Albus was in danger of facing another hour long lecture by Percy when Rose thankfully launched into her own story of her first year. Finally, the storytelling ended and as anticipated, Uncle Charlie jumped up, "Who wants to hear of the wild Hungarian Horntail?"

Albus sighed in relief as James got up eagerly with Fred and Louis. Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lorcan, Lysander, Molly and Lucy followed them up, and walked Uncle Charlie out of the room and into the kitchen, where he'd sit them at the table and tell them what they wanted to hear.

"Alright, it was a dark night," Charlie began. "The Horntail was on a kind of wild rampage. I was tasked with finding and incapacitating it."

"Inkapitate?" Hugo repeated, misunderstanding the word.

"Incapacitate," Rose corrected. "It means to injure, or otherwise render it unable to attack."

"Anyways, so I found it terrorizing a Muggle village. Now, Romanians are quite alert so you know, and especially those in this particular village. The Romanian Ministry for Magic had a time covering up this mess from the Muggles"-

On Charlie went, eloquently describing the attack in great detail the Scamander twins listening with rapt attention. He described how he was forced to summon water from a nearby lake in order to drench the Horntail, and then hit it with a Conjunctivitus Curse, a sleeping spell and a final blow.

The kids, especially the younger girls, were clapping enthusiastically while Fred and Louis wolf-whistled in joy. Unfortunately, Albus was tired. He didn't share their interest in Charlie's stories, because they were told in consideration of his younger audience.

As the clapping died down, Harry and Ginny led all the adults out of the sitting room into the dining room, signaling time for Christmas dinner. Dinner was the time Albus picked to converse with a certain two people.

As they moved, Albus slowed his walking so Rose would be on his heels, and he asked her, "Listen, if I open Mark with your mum"-

"Al, don't even!"

"C'mon Rosie," Albus whined pleadingly. "Their names are in books. I could easily find out. If some Wizards already know the secret, why should _I_ stay out of it? What's so secretive anyways?"

Rose sighed in defeat, and shaking her head, clicking her tongue continuously, she said, "Promise you won't bug Mark about it."

Albus agreed just as they took their seats. Albus chose a seat right beside Aunt Hermione. She was the brains in the family, so Albus felt he could ask her for information like this. Rose sat right across from her, and picked from the middle of the table steak and turkey and piled her plate with favorites before fulfilling her promise.

"Mum, do you know who the Wallader's are?" Rose asked innocently.

Albus thought Rose did it pretty well. She asked it so innocently, and the only problem was that Harry looked up at this question with interest. He might've tried to catch Albus' eyes a few times, but Albus kept his eyes firmly on Rose. Harry knew Albus was interested, and as long as Albus stayed out of the conversation and listened casually, Harry might not suspect anything.

Aunt Hermione looked interested certainly, and she nodded at Harry before starting on, "Well, I know they're a powerful family. Hmm…" Hermione also seemed like she was trying to say what was necessary, but she didn't look uncomfortable like Harry did. "They are firstly among the last Pure-bloods to be living today, and wield great power. It's mainly due to a tradition they hold of living like Muggles for a certain period. It's said to give you greater appreciation for your magical abilities, and it therefore increases. It requires a lot of willpower, which they have a knack for."

"So, they're well known?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it seems so. I'm not an expert on them, but they're known for… certain reasons. Plus, there's the"-

"Are they known for arrogance?" Albus blurted out. Harry grinned as Albus said this, but Albus wasn't too worried. It was still casual, and it was natural for Albus to ask a question like this anyway.

To his surprise, Hermione didn't scold him, or frown in discontent with Albus' lack of tolerance. Instead, she smirked, "No one is perfect. I know that such power can lead to overinflated pride, so they probably do hold a degree of arrogance."

"Their whole family is in Gryffindor," Ron pointed out, having listened in with Harry.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, it hardly matters!" Hermione snapped. "You possess some degree of pride, the way you're acting."

Before Ron could respond, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Guys, not here. It's Christmas and there're kids at the table. Pride does happen as well, even among Gryffindors. The way I've heard of Mark acting towards… certain people… reminds of Draco sometimes."

This seemed to end the little conversation they were having. Hermione and Harry started discussing House-elves, Ron rolled his eyes, and Rose nodded at Albus indicating she did her job and there was nothing more to be said.

Albus spent the rest of the holidays sitting across from Hugo on the bed in the room they were sharing. If there was one cousin Albus could really relate to, it was Hugo because they both shared a great interest in the national Quidditch league and both had the same favorite Quidditch team. The Appleby Arrows. In fact, Ron had taken them to a Quidditch game between them and the Tornadoes.

"And they kicked ass against the Tornadoes!" Hugo said gleefully the last day of the holidays.

"Language, Hugo," Hermione glared at him warningly.

The boy went as red as his hair and looked up at Albus, "They're facing the Vastra Vultures on Wednesday."

"Aw, I'm gonna miss it obviously," Albus groaned. "You'll have to tell me who wins."

"Well, it'll be the Arrows won't it?" Hugo shrugged. "They have the best seeker and the Vulture chasers are lacking."

"He's right," Ron put in. "Morgan isn't too good, and Harper slacks off during the friendly matches. It's another game for the Arrows. Let me know when they face the Cannons."

"Not till the summer," Albus spoke up. "I looked at the schedule in the _Daily Prophet." _

Yeah, not till July, and no doubt the Arrows will massacre them. 1000-0."

"You're grounded Hugo," Ron said promptly.

Albus and Ginny laughed as Ron went red around his ears, grinning guiltily. Hugo grinned widely before turning to Lily and talking to her animatedly. How Albus would miss watching the games with Hugo.

_**A/N: This is the final stretch of the story. As things start coming together, we'll learn about Mark, his family and Harry's role in the matter. By final stretch of course, I mean that the story is nearly done. It's time, I think to drive this story home. Four more chapters to go before the surprise ending I promised you. Hope you enjoy.**_


	23. Unwanted Library Time

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 22: Unwanted Library Time**

The Christmas holidays ended with cheer for the children. Albus couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He gave Hugo a tight hug and Lily an extra kiss on the cheek as they raced into the brick wall to platform 9 ¾.

Term started immediately. Alas, even at the beginning, Albus found himself preoccupied with thought of who Mark was during Charms class with Professor Ackerly, who started to work with them on a leg-growing Charm. Albus and Scorpius teamed up and got to work on their cup.

The cup smashed for the fifth time when Scorpius sighed and said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll go to the library with you again if you just buck up and do the Charm. I don't want homework."

Shrugging, Albus readied his wand, and flicked it, saying the incantation. Scorpius widened his eyes as it seemed to work. Four skinny brown legs protruded out of the base of the cup, and it started picking itself up to stand. Alas, the legs were too weak and it fell back down, shattering for the sixth time.

"Well, I was close enough," Albus mumbled.

Scorpius had to keep his promise though, so when Saturday morning arrived, they went up to the library and sat themselves down at a table. It was bad enough having to go to the library again, because Madam Wolf wasn't the best of librarians. Not that she didn't know her books, because she did; she was just pressing, annoying, and never left her precious books out of their shelves without her yellow-eyed watch for more than two seconds.

"Ok, so how do we use libraries?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"I think we ask the librarian," Albus shrugged. "That's what Rosie does."

"Oi, Madam Wolf," Scorpius called loudly, earning himself a loud shush.

Madam Jane Wolf strode up, fixing Scorpius with a wolfish glare. The blonde boy recoiled and stuttered, "W-well, we-we're looking f-for information on the Wallader family."

"Are you by any chance using my library for prying on other students' lives?" Wolf demanded quietly. "I don't appreciate"-

"No, Miss, we're just"-

"Madam," she corrected. "I don't appreciate my books being used for spying purposes!"

"We're not spying!" Scorpius argued incredulously. Madam Wolf looked taken-aback, as if she had never been challenged before. But Scorpius looked surprised at himself, because he recoiled more.

At Scorpius' fright of pursuing the subject, Albus had to take the lead, and he told her, "We're trying to understand him better, and I heard they're a famous family. If everyone knows… what's the secret?"

Madam Wolf just stared down at him for a while, considering the story, and then walked off. They gaped after her as she stopped at a far-off bookshelf and scanned. Two seconds, and she withdrew a book. She didn't walk it back to them; however, but Charmed it to fly towards them and land on their desk, open, with a loud thud, earning them a louder shush.

"Well, not the way I planned, but"-

Albus scanned the page it opened at. Was it just by luck, or did Madam Wolf purposely set it to open on that page for them? The caption at the top of the page informed them the book was called _Unsung Heroes of the First and Second War. _The very book they had looked in before.

"Chapter 4, the Wallader family," Scorpius muttered. "Ok, I guess we found it. Good going on the storytelling."

Albus scanned the book quickly, looking for the name Wallader. If he could find it, they could discover what made the Wallader's such a famous family and what made Mark an arrogant jerk.

They scanned for three pages, finding nothing on any Wallader until they came across the name _Harriet,_underlined with a thick black line.

…_Harriet Wallader, an instrumental person in both Wizarding wars. _

Scorpius smirked as he pointed to the bottom of the page. Albus looked and widened his eyes, disbelieving what he read:

_An original Death Eater, Harriet Wallader held off the Order and infiltrated the Ministry, giving away plans and developments to the Death Eaters. However, he was caught by then Co-Head of the Auror Department Barbara Wallaby. The Daily Prophet was never allowed to press and all that is known is that Harriet came out completely reformed. _

_A further meeting with Head of the Order Albus Dumbledore solidified this change, and Harriet was as reformed as Severus Snape. Working closely with Albus and Barbara, he gave away all the plans the Death Eaters had set up, forcing them to retract many, and ultimately bringing about the retreat of the giants and decreased Dementor attacks. _

_There were seven assassination attempts against him, but all were unsuccessful. Harriet, being a very clever man, knew of their methods, and used them against the Death Eaters. All seven times, the Death Eaters involved were killed or arrested and handed over to Head of Law Enforcement Squad Barty Crouch. _

_During the second war, Harriet was less instrumental, but increased his methods. He didn't do much fighting himself, for fear of attack on him or his family, but he demonstrated at that time the use of living like a Muggle, which he theorized would increase a Wizard's power through greater appreciation. This was originally a theory of his father, a theory Harriet rejected during his dark days. Some speculate he intended to show himself reformed by living like a Muggle. _

_As a Muggle throughout the two years of warfare, he had limited contact with the Wizarding world. He headed an underground group called Servant of the Order, worked closely with Dumbledore, and ordered currently unknown actions by his group and Order members which ultimately kept the Goblins out of the war, and decreased the amount of giant participants. He once again held off Dementor attacks, using a Patronus Charm to ward them off. _

_Some argue therefore, that living as a Muggle was ineffective, because he occasionally used the Patronus Charm and the Protean Charm to keep himself hidden and keep Muggles in London safe from Dementors…_

Albus and Scorpius stared at each other in amusement, especially Scorpius. How euphoric he looked and must've felt when he read that Mr. Harriet Wallader, Mark's father and a Gryffindor to the core, was a Death Eater originally.

Albus could sense Scorpius' glee; therefore, when he brightened up, grinning so arrogantly over his pale face, grey eyes so wide Albus was sure he could not have been happier. "Al! We got so much on him! He's nothing! What he thinks doesn't matter! All this crap about Gryffindors having a clean record… Al, we could- we could probably make him _cry!"_

"Let's not," Albus muttered.

"If he tries anything against us again… he's gonna pay _dearly_," Scorpius said happily. "Al, you _must _keep this book in mind. We _want_ to remember this."

"But something still doesn't fit," Albus told Scorpius, still unsatisfied. "Why was he called out of class before the holidays?"

"Who cares?" Scorpius shrugged. "Students are called out all the time."

"You were there," Albus pressed. "Even Longbottom needed to be out, remember?"

"Well, we can't do anything either way," Scorpius responded, changing tact. Albus could tell he hardly wanted anything further to do with this. He had what he wanted. "Just drop it, and whatever happens will happen."

"I'm gonna ask Professor Longbottom," Albus concluded. "Herbology lesson."

But if Albus planned to ask him next Herbology lesson, it obviously did not work out. Albus was too preoccupied when Professor Longbottom surprised them all with his promised visit to the Whomping Willow.

"So, if we'll line up, boys in one, girls in the other," Neville organized. He scooted the boys in one line, and even had to widen the gap between lines when one Slytherin girl threatened to hit a Gryffindor boy.

The trip was uneventful for the most part. Longbottom explained to them the nature of the Whomping Willow and how it was a tree that always hit back. "This kind of rare plant does not distinguish between an accident and an attempt to harm. That is why it is best dealt with by experts and its planting is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic."

The lesson nonetheless got flavor added to it a bit nearer to the end, because Scorpius pushed Mark into the trunk, which provoked the Willow to start smashing about. Mark screamed in a high-pitched voice, almost girly, further provoking laughter from the Slytherin end and angry looks and threats from the twins.

Scorpius stamped his feet on the ground in laughter and even Albus couldn't help but grinning at it. Longbottom immobilized the dangerously moving tree, and turned on Scorpius, unmistakably angry. "How dare you! I brought you here on condition you behave and you failed. Everyone, back to Greenhouse One. Malfoy, Potter, remain here with me. Potter, Malfoy, detention this Saturday."

"Why me?" Albus challenged to claps from the Gryffindors. "Neville, ple"-

"_Professor Longbottom," _Neville corrected. "Sorry, I have to be fair. You knew of his plans, did nothing to prevent it, watching and allowing it to happen. Plus, you've instigated many fights against Mark."

"He started it! Ask Professor Phoenix," Albus pleaded, Scorpius nodding at his side. "Mark challenged us to a duel, did the shooting and offending"-

"Al," Neville interrupted. "I have reasons for defending the boy. You two will be at my office Saturday night at eight and that's final."

On Saturday, Albus begrudgingly walked with Scorpius to Neville's office, not bothering to speak to him. They knocked. Neville's voice sounded, "Enter," and they did so. They sat themselves down at a seat in front of Neville. The office was filled with moving plants, and vines were growing on the chair legs. It was dimly lit, a lone candelabra in the center of the table being their only source of light.

Neville didn't set them lines as Albus expected though. He leant forward across the desk, and began, "I wanna explain something to you two. I'm not against your friendship. I think it's good you two have managed to get along despite differences between families. But I want to point something out. What you two are getting yourself into with Mark will only do more harm than good."

"Mark started it with us," Scorpius defended.

"I'm not denying that," Neville interrupted. "But, Malfoy, Mark, as a boy in a large family like yours, faces problems at home and doesn't need additional ones to worry about."

"He shouldn't have started it then!" Scorpius seethed angrily. "Why give him better treatment? Why not give him detention? Powerful family? Is it because he's in Gryffindor?"

"No, he has his reasons," Neville answered simply. "Understand I cannot say much, but"-

"We know Professor," Albus mumbled, interrupted Neville apologetically. "We know the history concerning his father. We're not stupid. We know he was a Death Eater, we know he kept the first and second wars quieter than they otherwise would've been, and we know he's a great guy who lived as a Muggle and"-

"How did you find this out?" Neville asked calmly.

"Hogwarts library," Scorpius smirked.

"And dad has Auror work involving them," Albus recalled, remembering Harry mentioning them in his Auror work during their solo talk. It wasn't till then when Albus thought too much of it though. "What's with them? And how does it involve you?"

"It doesn't concern you, Al, I'm sorry"-

"Well, you're taking it out by detaining us and sparing _poor Mark," _Scorpius said back challengingly. "So, I think it does concern us now. How are you involved in this?"

"Doesn't matter. I was given a mission here and I'm seeing it through. You may leave. Just stop causing trouble for him. You never know how kids have it in their personal lives, and you must stop judging people based only on their social lives."

It was no use staying mad at Scorpius, especially since he got enough information from Longbottom to keep him guessing. When Walter was asleep and Riley was sitting up in bed, eyes half closed but still awake, Scorpius and Albus remained up and talking actively.

"So, your father has Auror work with Harriet," Scorpius got straight. "Aurors are for fighting Dark wizards; otherwise to provide protection from dark Wizards. Longbottom was asked by your dad to look after Mark. But why take Mark out?"

"I dunno," Albus shrugged.

"Maybe Harriet is still suspected!" Scorpius said idealistically. "It seems just like the Ministry to still crack down on Death Eaters… not that- that there's a problem…" he stuttered at Albus' face. "So maybe they suspect him, and Harry is keeping an eye on him. That would explain Mark's hatred towards you."

"Well, then why is Neville guarding _Mark_?" Albus asked.

"He's against your dad," Scorpius shrugged.

"He's Dumbledore's Army and a family friend," Albus said defensively, not sure why he was defending Neville when he got an unfair detention hours ago.

"People betray each other, Al," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Harriet orchestrated the defeat of two wars anyhow, so"-

"Oh, Al, don't go rushing to his defense now, just because he"-

"I'm not rushing, I'm just"-

"You're both stupid," Riley yawned. He sighed in tiredness, and stretched before he continued as Albus and Scorpius expected him to. It wasn't like him to get involved in conversations unless they had merit. Albus and Scorpius both knew Riley to be clever, and only liked doing clever puzzles.

"Harriet is not a bad guy, because there's nothing to be a bad guy for," Riley said lazily. "Plus, your explanation solves the entire mystery, Scorps, which is completely unlikely. Mysteries are not that easily solved. Harriet orchestrated the defeat of the Death Eaters twice and has no reason to go bad. Plus, Barbara converted him, and he married her. So as long as he's with her…"

"Barbara betrayed us too then! Or maybe they divorced. That would explain Mark's ass attitude!"

"Now, we're going into conspiracy theories," Riley shrugged. "And if they divorced, we'd know."

"How do you know about Mark and his"-

"More than you," Riley smirked lazily. "Aurors are also for providing protection for people against Dark Wizards. Harriet is just the guy who'd need protection against people who'd want revenge. Even after the second war, there are still people who look down on Muggles. If it's proven that living as a Muggle for a time would increase power… it's dangerous to ideologies. So, Mr. Potter organizes a protection for Harriet and his child. So, who is threatening the Walladers? For what reason? What will it gain?"

Albus and Scorpius looked thoughtful for a few seconds and Riley continued on. "Well, here's a theory you can work on. Wallader proved to be clever and resourceful in two wars, keeping everything back in favor of his side. In another, it would happen again. So, he could be targeted for assassination to keep him silent in anticipation of another war. That is of course… a little far-fetched. It could just be an angry psycho."

And to Albus' surprise and to the indignation of Scorpius' insulted ego, Riley yawned once more, stretched, and then tiredly announced bed, in which he fell asleep almost immediately.


	24. The Secret Death Eater

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 23: The Secret Death Eater**

_**A/N: Hi all. Before we get started with the next chapter, I want to apologize for the loads of alerts being sent to you saying falsely that my story was updated when in fact it appears that it has not. I too have received email alerts informing that I have updated my story. So far, this has not happened with this past chapter and I hope it won't with this one. People who add my story to alerts form a large part of my readers and I am therefore sorry to see that false alerts are being sent out. I hope you continue to bare with this story for the last few chapters though as this story is very nearly done. Hope you enjoy.**_

Was it just Albus, or did he see Mark a lot more lately? When he looked back at how often he saw Mark before, he wondered. The only times he saw Mark was in classes and in the corridors. Now, he saw Mark almost everywhere. It must've been his mind playing tricks on him. He thought of Mark so much and how his parents were, that he ended up seeing Mark all the time.

Albus found himself spacing out on Mark, who bent down to write a note in Transfiguration. Redgrow was explaining about the magic of transforming animals, but stated clearly they wouldn't be able to do so until fifth year.

Scorpius snorted at the comment, muttering, "If we're not gonna do it, why get our hopes up?"

"Malfoy, voice down when I'm talking," Redgrow said strictly. "Five points from Slytherin. Would you like to share what you were saying with the class?"

"No, sorry," Scorpius muttered, going pink.

"Well, I think the class is anticipating a hilarious comment from you," Redgrow pressed. "So, why don't you share with us your little treat, and then pipe down and allow the lesson to continue?"

Albus had to feel sorry for Scorpius. He didn't count on this, and Redgrow must've been doing this because of the intense ideological differences between houses. Even Era wouldn't have taken points at the same comment.

"Why get our hopes up if we're not doing it till fifth year," he said aloud, his face transitioning from pink to red.

A couple of the students laughed, and Mark threw him an incredulous look. Some Gryffindors looked rather impressed, and most raised their eyebrows. The Slytherins threw threatening looks at the Gryffindors, warning them not to bully anyone.

Redgrow's mouth thinned as Albus braced himself for her reaction. "Fifteen points from Slytherin." Redgrow continued without any further courageous interruptions from anyone, explaining the difference between animals with spinal columns, and animals without.

The bell rang for end of period, and they got up to leave. Scorpius was complaining loudly of Redgrow's unfairness, citing reasons such as Era's willingness to be quiet over small comments like this and Ackerly's knack for laughing at such jokes.

"Even Longbottom"-

Mark turned to them, stopping both in their tracks, and smirked widely, "You really like causing trouble don't you, Malfoy?"

"Shove off, Wallader!" Scorpius seethed angrily.

"You're the one making trouble," Albus told him.

"Stay off, Potter!" Eric said bitterly. "You all claim to be fair and open-minded, but you attack Redgrow, make trouble, and defend Era. Well, she is quite unfair to us Gryffindos."

Scorpius had a reply ready at the second Eric finished, "Yeah, well Redgrow claims to be fair, but she leaves you all alone. Haven't heard her take a point from Gryffindor once. At least Era is open about favoritism. So unless Gryffindors are dishonest"-

"Don't call Gryffindors dishonest, Malfoy!" Mark said angrily, going red. "You've no right, especially as a grandson of a dishonest, Muggle-massacring Death Eater!"

Before Albus could stop him, Scorpius lashed back in just the way Albus feared. "Oh, that's rich, coming from someone who has a Death Eater for a father anyhow! Is that why some weirdos are after him, to"-

Albus had no choice but to force his hand over Scorpius' mouth and point his wand threateningly at Alex and Eric who withdrew theirs for a duel. Walter, who was just passing by, stopped at Scorpius' comment and widened his eyes. He looked nervously from one side to the other. Scorpius and Mark were eyeing each other hatefully, leering, glaring, and sneering at each other. Walter had his hand in his pocket, ready to withdraw his wand if it came to a fight.

Albus half expected a full-fledged fight to break out. One which would undoubtedly involve Walter, and by extension, Malcolm and his gang, which would lure James' group right in. Sometimes, a problem with Mark could evolve into a war between houses. But alas, nothing happened. Miraculously, Mark stepped back, face screwed against what looked like tears of shock, and walked away, doing his best to ignore Scorpius' chiding comments of 'coward' and 'weakling.'

Alex followed Mark off, but Eric stayed behind. Usually Eric stayed behind to confront those who attacked his cousin, and this time was no different. His wand was already out, and pointed at Scorpius. All it took was one word…

"You sick little basta"-

"He asked for it," Scorpius said bitterly, kicking the ground in anger and walking away.

Albus felt Scorpius perhaps felt guilty of his outburst. After all, Lucius still held his aristocratic views. At least Harriet had changed and acted upon it. At least Harriet married the woman who had changed him, and had a son. But Scorpius was right. This was why someone was after Harriet. Revenge perhaps. Did Mark agree with such policies? So suddenly, Albus realized that Mark's secret was indeed better left kept just that. Something as serious as this had the potential to evolve out of control.

Albus also felt Scorpius might've been a little too mean, especially when he called a hurt Mark a coward. That night in the dormitory, Scorpius was sitting up against his pillow in bed, red-faced and arms folded. Walter had just told Riley what happened and Riley didn't even yell. He chastised Scorpius and called him a vicious snake which provoked Scorpius to yell, even though Riley was so calm and tired.

Riley was laying down in bed, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Walter looked close to arguing too, and Albus knew he would. Walter was looking for the right things to say.

As expected, "That was jerky, Scorpius."

"Shut up, Mold," Scorpius grunted.

"You're being a jerk!" Walter pressed. "What the bloody hell."

"In case you haven't realized, he started it!" Scorpius said bitterly. "He called my grandfather a Death Eater."

"He _was _a Death Eater, Scorps, look in the history books!" Walter said back.

"Well, the war is over, and people can stop looking at me as some kind of bad guy," Scorpius said angrily. "That's why Mark hated me. That's why Al hated me at the beginning. First Al, now you? I'm NOT my grandfather! My name is Scorpius Malfoy and I'm a better person than my father _and _my grandfather! I am a proud Pure-blooded Wizard and don't need _any_one telling me how to live and act!"

Walter was quiet, fiddling with a thread from his blanket, but now as red as Scorpius. "Well, at least Harriet changed his views. Your grandfather didn't, and he passed them on to you. You may be against prosecution, but you're still an aristocrat… and that's one step away."

"You're one to talk, Mold, you"-

"DON'T insult_ my_ father, Malfoy!" Walter yelled. "He was _never _a Death Eater. Face is, in terms of family, you're the worst of us!"

"Oh, really? Your father wasn't a Death Eater, but he certainly holds views similar to my granddad! Who spawned Malcolm?"

"Malcolm is my brother!"

"I rest my case!" Scorpius raged. "He starts fights all over the place, and you- you're influenced from him anyways. You said it yourself! You're more likely than anyone to adopt those views!"

Walter withdrew his wand once again and pointed it at Scorpius' neck threateningly. "Threaten my family once more Malfoy, and I'll _make _you regret it. Maybe you're ego needs humbling a little."

"SHUT UP!" went a loud, deathly familiar voice. Albus looked wildly around, refusing to believe it was who his mind said it was. Riley was sitting up in bed, wide awake, staring at both of them. "You're both just… stupid!" he finished lamely. "Quit fighting and just get to bed!" And after Riley said this, he threw himself back in bed, and surprisingly was asleep within seconds.

The next day dawned with Scorpius grumbling an apology to both Walter and Riley, who smiled tiredly, despite being so refreshed, and accepted. As for Walter, both apologized to each other. Walter was solemn, and tried to go further into assuring Scorpius that while he did look up to his brother, he, Walter, was still an individual.

He didn't say anything, Albus doubted very much; however, that Walter would deviate from his brother if Malcolm was killing Muggles. Still, for now, Walter was a cool person and a good friend. Perhaps he was trying to show difference though, because he even good-naturedly helped a Muggle-born first year girl up when she tripped on a vanishing step, and the act was done in front of a disapproving Malcolm.

The term passed by normally. As normal as for any Hogwarts student. No more dueling took place, yet James retained control of the first year dormitory. Albus tried to help every now and then, sometimes with Mark watching, but to no avail. Dueling James was simply not worth it.

Mark simply didn't even speak to Albus, and refused to look at Scorpius. As far as they were all concerned, they weren't friends and weren't meant to be friends, and didn't want to be friends. As fate had it, they would forever be enemies. Harry's idea of Albus becoming friends with Mark looked like it was going to fail.

Winter passed into Spring, and March brought love. The reading of Romantic Love came back to haunt Mark as Laura started to follow Mark around so much, he and the twins had to maneuver around, finding excuse after excuse, using secret passage after secret passage to get away from her. Albus believed that Mark was taking advantage of James' control, and borrowed a certain 'map' to use these passages, because he was dodging Laura so well at times.

April came with showers, and passed into May. But May meant only one thing. The dreaded exams were finally upon them. Albus and Scorpius studied from books as hard as possible, Albus paying too many visits to the library to get the concept of the subjects he studied.

Peace ended eventually though. A loud knock sounded on the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom one May day for flying teacher Cantharis to solemnly look in. "Mr. Wallader. We need you. You too, Wallaby twins. This is urgent."

Macmillan was as confused as everyone else, so no one thought to look at him questioningly. Mark and the twins walked out, equally confused. The door closed, and Macmillan continued the revision. Albus found himself partnering with Laura since Mark was out, but Laura was really bad. She was fidgety and almost erratic. The lesson ended for next period, but Mark and the twins weren't there. After the final lesson, Albus returned to the Common Room with Scorpius, Walter and Riley for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. The weekend arrived.

Saturday dawned with both of them waking earlier than they would've liked. Albus promised Scorpius a trip with the invisibility cloak that weekend, so they sat under a beech tree with Rose, planning their excursion. Rose pursed her lips, but didn't complain or threaten to tell them off.

"Red alert, Riley," Scorpius muttered as Albus opened his mouth to speak on. They didn't want Riley to know about the cloak yet. But Riley wasn't there to hang out. He looked as solemn as Cantharis looked when he called Mark and the twins out. Walter was with him.

"Did you guys see Mark lately?"

Rose shrugged, and Scorpius looked up, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Rose, was he in the Common Room?"

"James told me that his dormitory was empty at night," Rose said. "So he didn't sleep."

"He didn't leave, did he?" Albus asked.

Riley shook his head, eyes half closed, "He's here. It's just- well- I heard a rumor that someone in his family died."

In a heartbeat, Albus remembered what he and Scorpius read together when they arrived after the Christmas holidays. He exchanged a nervous glance with Scorpius, and looked at Riley. He too knew what they read. "Did they get him?"

"Did who get who?" Rose challenged.

"Maybe the secret people killed Harriet," Scorpius suggested, realizing just how childish that suggestion must've sounded.

Rose gaped at him in amazement and disbelief, '_"Secret people?'_ Are you nuts or something?"

"Let's ask Hagrid," Albus said, quelling the argument.

"I'll go," Walter spoke up.

He got up, and walked off toward Hagrid's hut. He was seen knocking on the door. He didn't walk in, but he was talking. He looked behind him a way away, and then looked back at the door. He nodded in thanks, and left. The door closed shut. Walter didn't even return. He walked toward the lake, and out of sight behind a large bush.

Albus could only watch from afar and he saw that Walter looked solemn now too, and Albus found himself wondering if this was some secret that everyone was keeping. But Walter came back after ten minutes, tight-lipped, looked at Riley and nodded. He was right. "Mr. and Mrs. Wallader were both killed last night."


	25. The Forgotten Memory

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 24: Two Forgotten Memory**

Albus gaped at Walter. His plump face bore no lie. Scorpius shrugged, as if trying in vain to act as though he didn't care. Scorpius sighed, and looked down, a sad smile on his face. It was hard to tell if Scorpius at all felt for Mark and the twins. Though Albus wasn't fond of them, he had to feel sorry for both of them. Not only Alex and Eric, but Mark too. They were orphans now.

Walter sighed, and shrugged, "Well, I'm gonna talk to Mark. It'd be cool if you guys could talk to the twins. They're in an empty transfiguration classroom on the first floor."

Albus got up without hesitation. He turned towards the castle but before he could take a step, Scorpius called back, "Wait, where are _you_ going?"

"To find the twins," he responded. "I think I can talk to them." Then, as Scorpius opened his moiuth to argue, Albus launched into a preemptive speech. "I'm better than that, Scorps. They need us now. Without each other, they're friendless. They have no one else. We're the only ones who know them well enough to do anything, and you're just gonna ignore them?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," Scorpius shrugged, smirking a bit.

Albus kicked him in the knee, and ignoring the loud 'ow' from Scorpius, walked away. He walked across the courtyard. He could see Mark by the lake. With a pang of guilt and pity, he saw the child hide his face in his hands.

Turning away, he pulled open the great oak doors, and ran through the entrance hall. If the twins were still there, he could probably talk to them. He knew he was taking the difficult job on, talking to those who truly hated him. But Albus believed he knew how to talk to the twins, especially Alex. He was running so fast, he didn't see where he was going.

Albus ran right into a floating pale white man with a wide evil grin. "Eh, ha, ha, ha. It's Potty. Someone crap in your"-

"Go away Peeves, this is serious," Albus said hurriedly.

"Oooh, Potty's hiding a guilty conscience," Peeves said happily, blocking his way. "Eh, ha, ha, ha. He swooped behind and around Albus, laughing. Albus tried ignoring him, but Peeves wouldn't hear of it. He kept floating into Albus' way, blocking it.

"GO AWAY!" Albus screamed angrily, provoking a door to be banged open to his right.

Redgrow strode up, "What _are _you yelling about, Potter? Peeves, off or I'll summon the Baron."

"Shan't go anywhere unless I"-

"PEEVES!" a loud yell went off. Cora Redgrow and Albus looked around as Master Cantharis came running through a door. Mr. Jabber barked a loud high bark from behind, and Peeves laughed harder. Mr. Jabber ran into a suit of armor, making it topple down. Albus dived out of the way as the armor fell upon Peeves.

Peeves struggled to get it off, and flew away, cursing and spitting on anything mobile. Cantharis chased after him, yelling about victory and war. Albus ran off after them, but took a sharp left to the empty class. It was shut tight. He reached for the knob, and turned. It didn't budge. He backed away, and pulled his wand out, _"Alohomora!" _

The door unlocked, and he rushed in, coming to an abrupt halt. No one was there. There was a single chair and a table and no one on either. Albus' eyes were for a basin on the table with a silvery substance in it, however. He spent enough time in the magical world to know this was a pensieve. He stepped up to it and submerged his head inside, watching from above.

A blonde man with long hair and a skinny moustache stood facing a taller man with long silvery hair. Albus knew this must've been Dumbledore and neither knew he was there. There was another figure standing with Harriet. This one was a woman with long red hair flowing down to her waist. She looked tough and she had a straight wand on the blonde man's back. A smaller figure, also with red hair stood among them, apparently unnoticed.

Albus believed this must've been a meeting between none other than Barbara Wallaby, Harriet Wallader and Albus Dumbledore. The smaller figure was of course one of the twins Albus couldn't tell which one from above. He was oblivious to being watched.

"So, we have an accord, I trust," Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I shall orchestrate Lord Voldemort's decline in the war," Harriet promised. "I know enough of his false promises to the giants. They will likely retreat to the mountains once it is leaked."

"And make sure that the Order has the upper hand in attacks," Barbara told him warningly. "Fail to do so and the consequences"-

"Don't frighten him, Barbara," Dumbledore interrupted. "We'll discuss how we go about with the turn of the tide in due time. What we require is information and for Harriet to go into hiding. We shall perform a Fidileus Charm, I believe I shall do so myself, and Harriet will then be caught in a staged battle. We will capture him and announce a false death."

"My death will give Voldemort a sense of glee," Harriet told them both calmly. "He knows whose blood runs in my veins. He is threatened by me."

"Yet, taking his side gave Voldemort a sense of legitimacy in the public," Barbara recalled. "Only Merlin's Heir could possibly generate sympathy towards one side."

"After the war is won, we'll leak Harriet's life in and people will have a sense of relief," Dumbledore told them. "In the meantime," Dumbledore said, bowing his head. "Once your death is faked, we will leak the false promises to the giants and drive the Dementors back. Death Eaters will be captured and we shall then arrange a meeting with Barty Crouch to ensure your position. At the end of the war, you must face trial willingly and I shall vouch for you."

Then, the scene changed. Dumbledore looked older, the twin remained where he was, and Harriet had longer hair tied in a ponytail. His moustache was gone. Dumbledore was sitting in what Albus believed must've been the Headmaster's office judging by the portraits behind the desk. A phoenix sat on a perch beside Dumbledore's chair.

"The Chamber has been shut again, I believe?" Harriet asked calmly.

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore said smilingly. "I cannot stress how relieved I am that Voldemort did not manage a rebirth through the diary."

"May I see the diary?" Harriet asked. "Do you have it?"

"Harry Potter used it to free a House-elf who returned it to my possession," Dumbledore told him, handing him a beaten diary. A notable hole was through the cover and pages inside. "I am sure you will realize the significance. A diary acting as Tom Riddle's memory. Very interesting. A very powerful object too."

"It only means one thing, Albus," Harriet said shakily. "Our suspicions were correct."

"Even from Albania, Lord Voldemort manages to cause trouble," Dumbledore said sadly. "He nearly achieved immortality last year and this year he nearly had his way with the school."

"Maybe something will happen soon?" Harriet guessed. "You heard of Sirius Black's escape, right?"

"Ah, yes very interesting. But make haste out; however, you must not be seen until Voldemort is vanquished for good. A corporeal form in Albania does not constitute 'vanquished,' and the year will start shortly. I must make my way down."

Then, the red-headed twin disappeared from memory and seeing cue, Albus pulled his head out. That was most entertaining. He looked at the chair and there, finally, sat the red-headed twin. Only one twin was there, and he couldn't tell which one it was. They were too identical. The red head looked around.

Albus couldn't think of what else to say but, "Alex or Eric?"

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Yup, you're Eric"-

"I'm Alex you idiot! And you spied on a private memory. _Go away._"

"Alex is better than that," Albus laughed. "C'mon, I need to talk to you. Can you walk with me?" Alex shrugged, and got up. Albus looked around as they left the room and went down the corridor. Albus did not know how he'd manage to make Alex feel better but he had to try. He wasted no time, "Where's Eric?"

"Our dormitory," Alex said lowly. "What do you want? In case your brain can't comprehend, I'm a little busy."

Albus stopped, and turned to Alex. His eyes bore into Alex's blue ones. They looked genuinely miserable. Albus held a lot of pity now. He wished Teddy was there. Teddy could probably relate to Alex better. But right now, it was up to Albus. Eric was tougher. If he could get Alex to listen, he'd have a chance with Eric.

"I'm sorry," Albus said suddenly. Alex looked over at Albus as they started walking again. "I'm sorry for two things. First, I'm sorry for your loss. I got a friend named Teddy, and he knows full well out it feels to be orphaned." Alex opened his mouth to say something, but Albus silenced him, "Second, I'm sorry you hate me. I'm sorry you don't trust me, so you could listen to what I have to say. If you knew my own history, you'd think differently of Slytherin house. Right now, my friend Walter is trying to talk to Mark. Talk to me, and we'll all talk to Eric."

"I hardly think"-

"I've been named for two people," Albus interrupted. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Both were Headmasters, and both were very brave."

"Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, which Slytherin could possibly amount to bravery?"

"Severus Snape," Albus said proudly. "Read the history books. Ask anyone. Ask the Headmaster, who's a Slytherin himself."

"I don't care!" Alex said back angrily. 

"Yeah, you do," Albus differed. "Because, I'm trying to reach out to you. I've been trying this whole year and you're shutting not only me but the entire school out. You can't possibly have some inborn intolerance in you."

"How do you know?" Alex demanded, tears rolling down his cheeks. He firmly wiped them off, and scratched his nose.

"Because, you tolerate Muggles," Albus smirked, grateful for once now for his Aunt Hermione's explanation on the Wallader's. "If Mark is that way, so are you, because you live with that guy. Everyone knows that!"

"I don't care what sort of story you have," Alex told him bitterly. "What're you some councilor?"

"You see what's happening? I always imagined you'd be mourning with Eric and Mark, and instead, you're alone. Without each other, you got no one. Happy that way? Spending time alone? Who better to help you than your own twin and friend?"

Alex was quiet for a minute. They walked outside into the courtyard together, and across the path to the lake. Alex raised his head up with wide eyes. There was Mark. He was visible, face still hidden as a small figure stood by his side. The small figure was a third of a group who was with him. One was of course Walter, the other was Laura, the other (Albus was surprised to see) was Scorpius.

Alex stared across the lake at the small hunched figure that was Mark. Ignoring Albus and his point that was trying to be made, he ran off. Albus, taken-aback for three seconds, took off after him. Five minutes, and Alex ran right into a surprised Mark.

During the one second that Mark's face was shown, Albus could see it was very red. Scorpius' face was turned away determinedly to the lake, as if mesmerized by its beauty. Well, he couldn't avoid Albus forever.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Mark said quietly. "For yelling at you."

Albus flinched in surprise. Mark yelled at Alex did he? That was surprising. He shrugged, and looked over at Walter. He could tell that Walter was the one who fetched Laura, but Scorpius… he was never convinced by outside forces. He must've come out of his own will.

_**A/N: Next chapter is the finale and I have an extra surprise. As a shout out to Mark, I shall publish an extra chapter I originally did not intend on writing. This extra chapter will feature many of the scenes Albus had with Mark, but from Mark's point of view. For those worried about repetition, don't be. They will describe the scene from his point of view, you'll know his perception of things and through that learn just how he feels towards Albus and why. It will also feature his own sorting. Again, this will surprise you as much as the ending will. (because the death is just the beginning.)**_


	26. Bonus Flashback

Albus Potter and the Forgotten Memory

Mark/Albus Rivalry

_A/N: Hi. Here is the bonus I promised you. I posted this at the same time I posted the final chapter. That means that if you prefer reading the final chapter first and then reading this one, you may. In any case though, I strongly recommend you read this. It might answer some of your questions. _

_Here are the scenes this will feature and for those of you who want a refined flashback and think they may need to reread some scenes, I'll provide the chapter number with the scene. _

_This will feature the first day at Hogwarts, the argument between Scorpius and James (where Mark was very briefly present in playing a game of catch with the twins and catching Albus and Scorpius' attention), a letter from Mark's father concerning Albus, the argument between the two in Potions when Era demanded they talked, and two reflections, one being on Albus' compliment to Alex after the Quidditch commentary and the other being conclusive taking place after the climax of their rivalry (the duel.) _

Part One- The Train: (Ch. 1)

"What's going on? You're bothering us."

These were Mark's only words to Albus when they met on the train and nothing to Mark was ever such a fateful encounter. To Mark, the boy standing before him had a rush of familiarity. Mark could not explain it just yet, but to him the boy before him was like a lost friend. He was someone Mark had to have known before. Who was this boy and why did he have a sudden rush of interest in him?

When they retreated back to their compartment, Mark turned to the twins, in particular Eric. Eric had stated something Mark personally believed was radical. _Well, if you're scared, that's why you should go in Slytherin._

"Why say something so radical, Eric?" Mark asked.

"Realize who he's hanging with?" Eric asked, smirking all over. _"Scorpius Malfoy. _Remember, the pride and joy of the Malfoy household, the boy to raise the Malfoy name to glory once again, etc… I don't tend to like people who associate themselves with Malfoys."

"Uh, Eric, Lucius is dad's third cousin," Alex pointed out.

Mark and Alex started laughing and they talked no more of it. That did not mean the end for Mark though. His thoughts remained with the boy he met on the train. Scorpius or no Scorpius, Mark could not shake the feeling that it was a big mistake of theirs non to get involved in their conversation. He heard enough to establish that the boy was afraid of going into Slytherin and Scorpius was trying to erase such fear by saying that Slytherin house was good. Mark would soon find out why they were mistaken.

Part Two- The Snake in the Lion's Den (Ch. 3)

"_Potter, Albus!"_

Mark widened his eyes and the twins shared the surprise this time. Even Eric grinned guiltily. _Potter. _"No way, Eric, we should've gotten involved," Mark whined whisperingly.

"Shh, no use crying over spilt milk," Alex said quietly. "Just listen."

Mark was on his toes, listening closely for the decision. _Potter. Albus Potter. A boy named for the legendary Dumbledore. Oh, the tales of the Legendary Albus Dumbledore are my favorite stories. Harry Potter named his son after _him? _What was he doing with a Malfoy? This doesn't make sense. _Only Alex seemed to notice his attention to the sorting this time. The decision was taking a while. The sorting hat seemed to be in conversation with the boy. Then…

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Mark gaped open-mouthed as the son of Harry Potter, of all kids made the worse house. This did not make any sense. His father promised him the sorting was full of surprises but Mark did not expect this. He belonged in Gryffindor. "He belongs in Gryffindor," he whispered to Alex as if it was his fault.

"Shh, our worries are if _we _will get Gryffindor," Alex said back. "We want to have a dorm together, don't we?"

Alas, it was not that simple. Alex and Eric made Gryffindor straight away but Mark… ah, Mark took a while. When he was called up, the sorting hat gazed inside his head and then he said the words Mark would never forget.

"Oh, another difficult one. Once again, the battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor makes itself known. Clever… intelligent. I see Ravenclaw in you my boy, but not for their standards… no I see wit of a Slytherin. Oh, yes, and courage. Courage to surpass the greatest of Wizards. You possess a very straightforward mind. I see loyalty… perseverance… and talent. Plenty of talent. Oh, I would need hours to fully explain your own mind to you. So much hidden potential you're not aware of. One thing for sure… Slytherin, Wallader. You share a fear similar to a boy I sorted not too many names back. You fear Slytherin. Ah, but for bad reason. You belong in Slytherin. No doubt about it."

_Absolutely not._

"What's this, I hear? Another feisty one?"

_I demand two things of you, Mr. Hat._

"I'm here to serve."

_Firstly, you will inform me of Albus' true mind straight away. I absolutely must know this. Secondly, I demand to be placed in Gryffindor. My cousins were there and we must have a dorm to ourselves. It would be amazing."_

"Ah, I'm afraid I must refuse on both," the hat responded. "A hat is confidential and defends the wearer's mind with his life. I betrayed it once, I will not betray a secret this time."

_This time? Hmm, so what did Potter demand to know about whom?"_

"Oh, a sharp lad, very witty," the hat joked. "Well, Mr. Wallader, I can tell you this and this only. Potter wanted to know Malfoy's mind. I informed him that it is a good mind and I can tell you this… Potter has a good mind."

_Yet you put him in Slytherin._

"Yes, and you're about to join him there."

_No way!_

"Yes way. Your courage has the potential to serve Slytherin house well. Someone of your courage could work hand in hand with Potter and revolutionize the house for good. Give me one good reason why I should prolong a Serpent's renaissance."

_I'll give you more! The twins are my best friends and I'm… rather attached to them."_

"Yes, I see that."

_Well, then if you put me in Slytherin, hear me Mr. Hat, I swear on Merlin's beard I will break every last school rule in place just to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory with them. We have a pact to stick together at the cost of anything. If that means risking detention every hour so be it. I won't rest until I reside in my rightful place. I will not be content with Slytherin… especially not in a room with Malfoy._

"Is that a threat?"

_Yes._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mark got what he wanted, but it was a close call. _What was I thinking? Threatening the very hat whose mercy I am under? _He smirked to himself at the thought. _Acted recklessly without fear of consequences. I must be a Gryffindor. _He hugged the twins in the Hall and took their seats. A dormitory with them… just the three of them. He could not have asked for better.

Part Three- The Black Sheep: (Ch. 5)

"_Listen closely, Mark," Harriet said calmly with a hand on Mark's young shoulder. Alex and Eric were sitting in the background. "All families have their black sheep. The Blacks have had their black sheep in the man named Sirius Black and so our family might one day sprout its own black sheep, one to make a change. Could it possibly be you?"_

All had their black sheep. Mark knew this. As he watched Albus during the first Potions lesson, he realized the obvious. _A black sheep. _The Potters finally got their own. From a family of all Gryffindors, one went and made Slytherin. Mark had a personality to keep though.

_By nature, I'm a traditional person, dad," Mark responded. "I'll never be the black sheep."_

The last straw for Mark that sealed his dislike towards Albus was not the idea of him being a black sheep though, but much more. The first day at Hogwarts, just before breakfast, Mark had the luck to overhear something very interesting. An argument between Albus and his older brother James. Just one statement needed to be heard.

"_Shut up, James!"_

"What's up, Mark?" Alex asked happily, putting a hand on his back. He watched with him.

"Look at that, friends with a Malfoy," Eric said pointedly. "When does that happen?"

"Could the Malfoy be a black sheep?" Alex asked calmly.

"Not likely," Mark shrugged. "If he was, why on earth is the Malfoy a Slytherin? No, Potter is the black sheep. Just like dad said."

"_Unless Scorpy here thinks he can do better!"_

"Well, who cares, race you to the Great Hall!" Eric sad quickly, sprinting off with Mark fast on his heels. Alex laughed loudly as he pulled ahead of Mark to the doors but was caught just before he could open the door.

Part Four- Harriet's Letter: (Off-scene Between Ch. 5 and 10)

_Dear Mark,_

_Interesting how this boy made Slytherin. Harry wouldn't say when I met him for our protection. I know this though, at Hogwarts Harry was a Parselmouth and it made many, many think he was the Heir of Slytherin. We have serious doubts this is the case though, but if he was Parselmouth, his son might have inherited the trait. That might well be the reason he is in Slytherin, you know._

_Anyways, don't think too much of it. I may be wrong. I'm more concerned about your safety. Stick only with the twins this year and don't trust anyone till you've had a chance to know them better and under safe conditions. I don't like the idea of someone being after us. Pity it has to mar your first year at Hogwarts but hopefully the second year will be better._

_P.s. I'm not against friendship with the boy._

Part Five- The Genius Outsmarted: (Ch. 11)

Albus stuffed the paper in Mark's hands. "Here, do it, Wallader or I'll take your little baby game to Era. She's head of my house, you know. So I got the upper hand."

"She can't do anything, I'm a Gryffindor," Mark said tiredly, still smirking.

"Well, then the Headmaster," Albus smirked, triumphantly forcing Mark into silence and wiping the wide smile off his face. "Yeah, so you save yourself a lot of trouble and do your part, Mr. Self-righteous Wallader."

Mark couldn't help it this time. He had to smile. This one wasn't arrogant or proud and he could tell this smile had mystified Albus. Albus had outsmarted him. Mark challenged him to a duel and Albus refused. Mark slipped an unfinished paper they were supposed to have done together in hopes Albus would be blamed for not completing his homework and what happens? Albus puts him down. _Very good. You're amusing. Wow, if you only knew how much fun you're giving me this year… you're more entertaining than the twins quite frankly. Well… ok maybe not that far. But you're still entertaining._

Part Six- The Snake: (Ch. 13)

"You won't believe this," Alex said quietly as he walked back from a detention with Cantharis. It had taken much longer than he expected and Eric was asleep. His snores filled the room and only Alex was up with Mark. "After the commentary"-

"Good going by the way," Mark interrupted, grinning. "That was brilliant."

"Thanks, but… well… Al thinks so too," Alex said, holding a grin back.

"What do you mean?"

"He stopped me before my detention with Cantharis to give compliments," Alex shrugged. "Insisted it was good. Pity, I'm worried now. If he thinks I'm good, I obviously sucked."

"Or, considering who he is, if he thought you were good, you must have been doubly bloody brilliant!" Mark grinned. "Know what I think though. Al isn't a black sheep after all."

"Oh really, what is he, a yellow one?" Alex joked.

"No, green," Mark laughed. "Fits right in with Slytherin house. I'm serious. He's a good guy by nature but… he misunderstands and he insists he's right. He's too proud to admit that the friends he's got aren't real. My problem with him isn't that he's Slytherin now, it's that he doesn't know. He'll lose his friends… and I'll prove it to him. If it takes me till the end of next year to do it, so be it.

Part Seven- Conclusion: After the Duel: (Ch. 19 off scene.)

"_Tough Love: __Tough love is employed in a different way. While it usually strengthens both parties, it is tougher. Tough love is when one or both parties are tough and hard on one another in an attempt to force growth in a slow, painful, yet effective way. Sometimes, tough love may be concealing itself within supposed hatred. When two parties dislike and bully one another, the weaker one is encouraged to become stronger in an attempt to overpower the other. If used correctly, tough love, whether used intentionally or unknowingly, can produce excellent results."_

"I love you, Al."

Mark didn't even know if he was joking. He asked for a duel and he got more. Albus never failed to amaze him and the duel proved it. This proved it. Mark could not hate Albus. Not at all. He could only like him. Actually like the boy who outsmarted him, dueled him and won.

As he walked back to the train with the twins, Alex questioned him on it. "You like him, don't you?" Alex grinned accusingly as Mark spied Albus get up on the train with Scorpius.

"I most certainly do not," Mark said airily. "Let's go."

"You can't hide it, Mark!" Eric laughed as he caught up with them.

"I don't swing that way," Mark grinned.

"I don't think you swing any way with that attitude," Alex poked playfully. "Mark, come on, you like him. You want to be his friend. I know you do."

"He's the _son of Harry Potter," _Mark told them, emphasizing the last part.

"He's Slytherin."

"He's named after Dumbledore."

"He's Slytherin," Eric said again.

"We heard you the first time," Mark yawned as they took a seat in a compartment. "Truthfully… he means nothing to me. Believe me."

"Then…"

"Then what? I hate his guts."

"Mark, when are you going to stop hiding it?" Alex asked. "Just admit it. You like Albus."

"I do not!"

Alex and Eric shrugged in a whatever-you-say sort of way. Mark tried to use the silence to contain his outburst but the silence and looks from the twins only made it harder. "What's he doing in Slytherin anyway?" he burst to Alex's laughter. "Look at him! A Potter, so much potential, actually intelligent, pretty nice, reaching, and he's in _Slytherin_ and friends with a _Malfoy." _

Yeah, but you don't care so it's fine," Eric shrugged.

"No, it's not fine! Why's he there?"

"Who cares?" Eric asked challengingly. "Harry is cool, that much we know. But his children… James is a bully and Albus is a Slytherin. He spawned a dark Wizard, Mark. _Who cares?"_

It was in vain. However much Mark tried to listen to Eric… it was no use. He had to like him. He no longer had a choice in the matter. _I'll prove it, Al. I'll prove it to you. Your friends are not in Slytherin. You were swayed there. Your real friends are in Gryffindor… and one day I'll personally make sure you're resorted._

_A/N: There it is. I hope you liked it. To explain and clarify, things are just as Rose said they were in Chapter 14. Mark does not hate Albus, he in fact respects the boy. This respect did not lead to friendship though, but to a strong rivalry and bitterness that someone like Albus could be a Slytherin, fueled by existing tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Prejudiced plays a role too. His motivations are clear now for lashing out at Albus and those around him._


	27. One Hell of a Summer

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 25: One Hell of a Summer**

_**A/N: Hi. Just wanted to respond to an anonymous review. To tell the truth, I had no idea that Mark was Latin-rooted. An awesome, or as Ron would say bloody brilliant coincidence is that his name turns out to mean rebellious which describes him to the letter. So, though the informative review was anonymous and unnamed, I must be honest and give a shout out to the unnamed reader. Thank you for the information and good knowledge of the language of which our favorite series is based from. A very interesting fun fact indeed. Now without further ado, here is the final chapter. It's a long one.**_

Mark and the twins remained together from May on. James seemed to be fine with Albus. Malcolm was livid that Walter had 'betrayed' the Mold name, and even helped a boy like Mark. As far as Malcolm was concerned, Mark didn't matter, dead parents or no dead parents. Still, Albus found out that many in Slytherin sympathized with Mark, but few voiced their sympathy for fear of being attacked by Malcolm.

Albus himself found himself sympathetic, and so he made sure to write to Harry about what had happened with Mark and the twins. In one letter, he asked if there was anything they could do to help. Albus didn't like the thought of Mark living in an orphanage. Not after hearing so much of love. Mark needed love from a family. Not just his cousins. He trusted that maybe Harry knew of a family who might take him in.

From all that sympathy, Albus found himself bitterly asking why Mark still ignored Albus and treated him like he did not exist. Even more, why was Alex ignoring him?

"That's arrogance for you," Scorpius told him over lunch at the beginning of June when Albus voiced this wonder aloud.

Before Albus could answer, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Albus was used to this being James or Rose, but definitely not Mark, or any of the twins. Looking back, he saw Alex taking the head.

"Al," Alex began. He took a breath, looked down, and said slowly, "I just wanted to say thank you. For- for before. Eric, Mark and I talked about it, and we decided that we'd- that we'd give you this as repayment." He presented a small book. "A photo album. It's empty, and I have a spare, so- well- I thought we'd"-

"Thank you," Albus said quietly, flipping through the pages.

"You got pictures, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Every Hogwarts student takes pictures, especially with Harry Potter as a father," Albus added proudly.

Alex smirked, and turned away, "Fine. See ya around."

He took back his usual place behind Mark, and Eric backed away too. Mark nodded at Albus, and smirked at Walter before walking off. Albus turned to Scorpius, "So, what were you saying about arrogance?"

"Al!" Mark's voice called. He was still standing as the twins walked back to their seats. Albus turned in his seat to face him, apprehension dawning. Surely he wasn't about to offer friendship… "This changes nothing just so you know, Al. I _will _prove to you my point that we discussed before. You'll learn your lesson one way or another."

As Mark left, Albus somehow felt fine. He had a feeling Mark would have a harder time avoiding Albus. Scorpius looked down. He did not quite meet Albus' eyes as he said in a low voice, "What's he talking about?"

"Oh," Albus waved it aside like it meant nothing. He could trust Scorpius. "Mark thinks he can see the future and he kind of saw you being a jerk and abandoning me as a friend."

Scorpius shrugged sarcastically, "Well, that sucks. You must be a horrible person if I'd stop being _your _friend. Anyways, I rest my case. So, Walter," he changed the subject hastily, "Anyways, I see _you're_ getting on fine with Mark, huh?"

Walter bent his head lower, and whispered to Scorpius and Riley, "Mark doesn't hate Slytherins. He certainly doesn't mind me. It's just that the twins have prejudiced attitudes, and he doesn't want to split with them."

"What about me," Scorpius interjected. "I helped."

"I don't think he minds you," Walter responded quietly. "But I _did _do most of the work, and- _you _were the offender calling his dad a Death Eater. The last thing Mark heard about his father was a negative comment from you. That's how he feels. He's actually smarter than the twins, and quite cool really. A born genius."

"Mark, a born genius?" Albus laughed.

"Yeah, to the point that everything that happened this year involving him played right into his hands," Walter laughed. "I highly recommend staying off if your enemies with him. It's not worth it."

Albus, choosing not to answer, stared in awe at the album. It binding was golden but as if placed there to satisfy him, a green snake was stretched across the bind. Scorpius rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh great, everyone's mate's with Gryffindor's except me. You know what. I think they all suck. I couldn't care less."

"Alex and I aren't exactly friends," Albus muttered, examining the album. He looked at the empty album. "Well, I think we got somewhere to put our pictures. Out of his bag he took a stack of photos he kept laminated. He stuck one with the entire first year boy's dormitory in the first slot. It was one of Albus arm in arm with Scorpius. Behind them both was Riley and Walter, grinning at Albus through the photo. He titled it _First year group. _

"I could give you a much better one next Christmas," Scorpius said, looking sourly at the album Albus was fiddling with. He looked almost jealous with the album Albus got, and that he was left out.

"No need for that," Albus smirked. "I'm gonna take a picture of the crest you gave me, and stick it on the cover."

Scorpius looked slightly more cheerful, but shrugged as he began with a steak. Lunch was uneventful from that time on, and it seemed the rest of the year would be too.

Galadral stood up at the end of term feast to announce the points, and everyone fell quiet to listen. When Dumbledore was there, banners were hung to celebrate the winner. Now Galadral was Headmaster, the banners were kept hidden and the hourglasses covered until the points were announced to the school in surprise. "Another year passes, and with it education. To those graduating, _don't forget us. _To those returning, we'll see you next year.

"Before we move on to celebrate the winning team of this year's House cup, I feel compelled to bring to light something you should all know. I am aware of a few incidents this year, namely duels, taking place on school grounds. While dueling is not forbidden, injuring excessively is. I will not mention names in fear of being reprimanded by a couple of angry students, but I would like to stress the importance of house unity.

"I've been asked many times why I allow dueling in this school. The old rule remains, no magic in the corridors; however, in the school grounds we're hardly bound. Students do indeed need time to practice the spells they've learned on each other, _provided it does not inflict excessive injury. _This is the _second _year I remind you of this," and he looked straight at James at the Gryffindor table.

"I would also like to inform all of you that someone in this room lost family last month. It's a horrible thing losing family, and when you do, you find yourself holding tighter the family you may have left. I understand that as we are all split into houses and year groups, and for some people gender, we tend to put a high stock in differences… but when someone is bothering you, or you find someone acting in a way unusual for him or her, think that maybe he's been through enough, maybe he's lost something, maybe misfortune has befallen him one time after another. Ignore it, don't take matters into your own hands like a self-appointed police.

"This brings me to another point. Though we _are _split, as we learned in the second war we are still family. We are united. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are like brothers and sisters, Slytherin and Ravenclaw are like cousins. In any case, when someone here is lost to us, including the departing seventh years, we lose family members. We are held by the fact that more will join us next year.

"Now, we celebrate the winnings. In fourth place… Hufflepuff with two hundred and sixty-three points. In third place… Ravenclaw with three hundred and ten points. In second place…" Scorpius and Albus crossed their fingers. "Slytherin with three hundred and eighty-five points. And so in first place, standing high with four hundred points exactly, Gryffindor!"

"DAMN!" Scorpius yelled, slapping his hand on the table. "Gryffindor win!"

Somehow, Albus couldn't care. Even though Mark still despised the ground Albus walked on, he still deserved the win. Though it might not have been anything to drown out the sorrow of losing his father, it was a start and in a way, Gryffindor deserved the victory.

_Remember Potter. There are five significant heirs. All descend from Hogwarts founders, except one, who is descended from the most important of all. All are important for you to find. The peace and security of the Wizarding world is at stake. We can only guess where they all are. One is in his ancestor's old dwelling. Godric's Hollow must become part of your quest once more. Hebzibah Smith was murdered years ago, but had a family, and her inheritors must be sought. The Heir of Slytherin was discussed between us. As he failed on showing up, he may well be dead if he even existed at all. If so, security of Hogwarts becomes great necessity. The Ravenclaw Heir also remains a deep mystery, and you must do some detective work on this. Alert your department to this matter at once. Finally, the one Wizard who, if any, could be called Prince by blood. Their identity has been concealed, only to pop from nowhere. The family may be target for assassination. Merlin's Heir must be sought, and he alone we know his whereabouts and identity…_

"_Keep an eye on him._

"_In the meantime, Potter, we have a further plan to bring about. This involves Headmaster Phoenix and our Head of International Magical Cooperation, Otto Blackberry. Mr. Blackberry knows of certain witches and wizards who are of vital importance to what is being attempted. In order to stop any further violence like the one that befell unfortunate Mr. and Mrs. Wallader, we must act decisively and quickly. And be careful, Rita Skeeter is keeping a close eye on the Ministry."_

Harry remembered those words clearly. He and Ron arranged to look after Merlin's relations, once found, from afar and close by. Meanwhile he had business to attend to. He and Ginny awaited their children's return from Hogwarts at the station with Ron, Hermione, and a number of other parents.

Harry took the letter from Albus to heart and he talked it out with Ginny late at night when Lily was asleep. "We got three kids," Harry recalled grimly. "We of all people would"-

"Then, just do it," Ginny said softly. "It won't be so bad, and it'd help a great deal. You of all people would be able to help anyway. Help him to erase those painful memories. Plus, we have Teddy as well. He'd be more than happy to help him."

"And Ron's family?"

"We're from the Weasley family, remember? You're talking to the seventh child, all of us have red hair. What do we care?" Ginny reminded him, laughing.

The next day, Albus and James walked through the barrier to the sight of their mother and father. James hugged his mother first while Albus embraced his father. "Things are going great."

"I told you they work out," Harry said happily ruffling his son's hair. Scorpius was shaking hands with Draco and Lucius once again, and respectfully bade goodbye to Albus.

"See ya, Al!" Riley called tiredly.

"Yeah, bye," Walter called. "Write to me this summer."

"I will," Albus called back.

Albus looked back. The three students who stood without parents were standing a good way back. Albus assumed something was worked out for Mark, and the twins. But what? Was an orphanage keeper supposed to meet them? He wondered vaguely if Harry took what Albus said in the letter to heart at all.

Albus and Rose pat Scorpius on the back. Scorpius gave Rose a small smile, (Ron looked away, as did Draco) before the Malfoy's departed first. Scorpius hung back for a while longer, knowing he wasn't likely to meet Albus over the summer. He seemed to grow fond of Rose. Albus could tell. So, Scorpius wasn't as prejudiced as he liked to act.

Harry turned to the small blonde boy. Albus' bewilderment turned to horror as Harry extended a hand. Albus looked over at Mark and the twins. Scorpius looked in half-horror, half-pity as Mark looked at the twins. "Let's go guys."

They walked over, all three of them, to where the Potter's and Weasley's stood. Mark looked into Harry's face, and said, "As long as I don't have to share a room with Al."

Albus opened his mouth in unmistakable horror that Ginny had to touch him on the back, "It's rude to stare."

Scorpius laughed uncertainly, but he went on to whoop with joy as the full meaning of what was going to happen dawned, earning himself a hard punch from Albus. "I'll Jinx you right here if you laugh one more time."

"In front of all those Muggles?" Scorpius taunted quietly, smirking arrogantly.

"I'll wait till we meet again, but you're gonna pay," Albus swore.

"Mark is coming with us," Harry announced to the stunned kids; James, Albus, and Lily. "We'll have to do some sleeping arrangements, but we'll- manage."

"I'm not sharing a room with James," Albus said at once. "I have a Slytherin personality to keep."

"Al, Mark, you know what we're going to ask," Ginny said as the kids fell quiet.

Scorpius continued smirking as Albus groaned. "I have a"-

"There's nowhere else," Harry interrupted. "And weren't you asking if there was anything we could do to help?"

"Curse my selfless letter-writing," Albus muttered so only Scorpius could hear.

"You should learn to be selfish like me. Well, see ya, Al," Scorpius said happily, patting his back. "If you can live that far."

"I'm in for a rough summer," Albus muttered. "You're lucky you're an only child."

Albus and Scorpius clapped hands one last time, and Albus pat him on the shoulder. Then, Scorpius ran off to join his waiting parents and Eric could be heard asking, "Why can't we go with Mark?"

"Because you got the trademark Weasley red hair," Ron said happily. "We're punishing you for copying our style."

The last Albus heard of them that day was Aunt Hermione adding, "Or it could be the spacing and room arrangements. But you two fit right in."

At least Rose was in the same house as the twins. At least she knew them. He, Albus, was in for a very rough summer, especially if he was sharing not only a house, but a room with Mark Wallader, the kid he spent the whole year rivaling. Even Mark privately admitted to himself that he lost to Albus. He also promised himself that Albus wouldn't get away with winning though. It looked like some splitting arrangements were to be made in the room if Albus was to keep his Slytherin identity.

Albus' room was quite large. It always was. The door was in the middle. Albus and Harry moved the beds so that he and Mark could effectively split the room fairly. The room was split into an upper half and lower half now. The upper half had the window, and a bed and bedside table. The lower half had the bookcase and a bed beside it. The doorway was split evenly.

"This is my half," Albus pointed to the upper part. "And this is your half."

Mark looked over at the bookcase. He smirked as he imagined it being forced empty, and Albus having to put his books someplace else. He knew Albus didn't like reading, but everyone liked spell books, and that was exactly what these books were. He had no interest in windows, but keeping his books in a place like the case had to be good. "Ok."

He went over to the full bookcase, and took the books from all three levels, and threw them onto Albus' side. "Enjoy yourself, and find places to put these things. I hate living with pigs."

Albus had a dirty look on his face as he picked his books up, and threw them under his bed. He couldn't believe it. The few books he enjoyed were reduced to spots under the bed. He started with the walls to hang his crest up, and other posters baring the colors green and silver, or a few snakes, and then started planting more photos in the album, including those of himself and Scorpius by the lake. That was definitely it. He was in for a rough summer of tense warfare with the other side of his room. The Red and Gold side. The Gryffindor side.

But then…

"Ok, so here's where we stand," Mark said, sitting down on his bed and opening his bag to start unpacking. "You proved your point this year. Not all Slytherins are bad. You're a living example. Pity I just can't stand losing and that duel… I will pay you back. So, I'll use this summer to recover myself, regain my posture and then I shall strike back when you least expect it. I will pick on your weakest point and believe me I'll find it and when I do… you'll _beg _for me to stop and only then will I _consider _it. You've awoken a sleeping giant, Albus Potter. Congratulations."

And yet…

Albus found himself incapable of taking offense at his remarks or even feeling the least bit threatened. He knew Mark to make good on these promises but he also knew Mark was now his foster brother. Their rivalry had just evolved from one of bitter enmity to sibling rivalry. That was what spurred Albus to reach out in response and against Mark's protests, embrace him. He could sense the great surprise etched on Mark's face.

"I'm sorry, Mark… for your loss. If there's anything I can do… let me know."

Albus let go of him and walked back to his side of the room to lay down on his bed. Mark imitated and stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. _Al. Why? _Lucky Albus couldn't see him. Mark was smiling at the memory of the hug. _I'll never understand you, and something is telling me I just don't want to._

_**A/N: There. Hope you liked it. I am not really sure what to say at the end of a story that has garnered the most attention of all my Harry Potter stories, except thank you. Really. Harry Potter is a difficult category to work with. The most popular category on the site with over five pages of archives, all of them featuring stories in the same day can only mean that any story published only gets a couple of hours, maybe less, on the first page. That said, I'm happy that though this did not get thousands of reviews and hits like some HP stories I've seen, it still got some attention. **_

_**One of my purposes in this was to write from a different point of view. In the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rivalry, we see the lion's side. I figure it's time to see the serpent's side. A feat considering that according to countless sorting quizzes out there, I'm a Hufflepuff.**_

_**A big thank you for those who reviewed, even if they were only one-liners, thank you for those who have read only, thank you for those who put this story on their favorites and thank you for those who put this story on their alerts. **_

_**Now the story is done, it should be easier to decide. I'm not going end a story with a poll asking how much you liked it. That is shown in hits, reviews, alerts an favorites; I'm asking which character shined out most to you. The poll is still on the top of my profile. **_

_**For those worried that the explanation of Mark might diminish his demeanor as a rival, don't be. He stays the antagonist as long as I need him to and that means Mark, despite what you read, will strike back in a horrible way that even James will be furious. His new motivation… will leave all guessing.**_

_**Now to my author's note chapter which will spell this story out and prepare for the second story. For those who don't mind clues, read on. Those who want to keep it a surprise, run away and cover and your eyes. I'll end with this promise though, the second story will come soon. You can expect it around the beginning of October, probably when Pottermore is released to the general public. **_


	28. Final Author's Note II

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Author's Last Word**

Hope you liked this story. The second will be released in the near future. I wrote this story to show a few parallels with the books. For example, Albus had the same fear of Slytherin house, both met their best friend on the train, and both chose the house where their friend went. Both have a rivalry with someone of a different house. However, Albus has two enemies, Malcolm and Mark. However, Malcolm is more of a nemesis for James. Both pose problems toward Albus.

Mark for example will not let Albus get away with his triumphs the previous year. Mark is going to rise again with a new cause and double the determination in destroying Albus' social life.

Albus, like Harry, finds out about the past. The difference is that Harry found out about his own past. Albus finds out about his father's past.

This story also features a group of characters I hope begin to grow on the readers. The Slytherin dormitory of Albus, Scorpius, Riley, and Walter is diverse. Riley is the lazy kind, and also possesses a secret that will be divulged in the second. Walter is the brother of the school bully, and yet Albus' friend. Scorpius is the Ron of the story; however, he is rich and influential and proud of it. Albus is the Harry of the story, yet they have differences, and they will be divulged in the coming stories. A new student shall be added to the dormitory in the next story, adding to the diversity.

The teachers are also a mix of old and new characters. Ernie Macmillan is a recurring minor character from the books. A high, pompous person, I thought Ernie fit as a Defense teacher and Head of Hufflepuff, who thinks himself above others and shows off his galleon from the books, like Neville. Neville is Herbology teacher and also shows his 'medal of honor.' Stewart Ackerly is a recurring ferociously minor character who plays absolutely no role in the books, except the role of being sorted into Ravenclaw, the house which he is Head of. Hagrid returns as groundskeeper, and a study supervisor Dennis Creevey who has a reason for being there.

There are also new teachers like Cora Redgrow, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher; there's a new caretaker/flying teacher Cantharis who possesses a small dog other than a cat, and also a new Head of Slytherin house, the McGonagall of the story Forma Era the Potions Mistress. There is also of course the new lionish Headmaster Galadral Phoenix, who was before sorted into Slytherin.

From this story springs new questions. Who is Mark? Who are the twins and why does he love them so much? What role do the adults play? How far will Malcolm go with his bullying and will Walter really remain loyal to Albus or will Malcolm's already-strong influence over him win? Will Albus and Mark ever fulfill Harry's prediction and get along? Does Riley really care? Will Albus honestly lose all his Slytherin friends, and learn Mark was right all along? What's the plot? We only know it has something to do with five significant heirs. Does Lord Voldemort fit into any of this? To answer a part, I'll say Lord Voldemort does not come back. We are going to have (a) new villain(s).

The next story will feature a return of an old character. I won't try to hide this character either. Rita Skeeter has a bit of a role to play in the coming two stories and Hermione has unfinished business with her. Not only does Rita have quite the role to play, but the Goblins gain significance on the ground as they increasingly make their presence known. Goblins will play a major role in the coming storyline.

New students will of course be sorted and out of Albus' family, Molly (daughter of Percy) and Roxanne (daughter of Fred) are starting next year as well as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (sons of Luna.)

A secret will be revealed concerning more than just one character in the story. Those to watch closely are Riley Blackberry, Galadral Phoenix and even Harry Potter. Not everything is as it seems and this next story will begin in a good way. I think it'll get some hooked.

This coming story will be called _Year Two: Albus Potter and the Hogwarts Hurricane._


	29. Author's Note III

Hello, all! Yet another Author's Note and possibly the final one in the epic seven year-saga of Albus Potter. This note is posted on all five of my previous books in the series to alert each and every person who might have been following the series. Book 6, titled Albus Potter and the Medieval Relics has been posted. This book and the next, with no hiatus in between them, will be continuously updated until the completion of the series. This means that the hiatus you went through was likely the last. If all goes well, this series should be finished sometime late next year. I hope you enjoy Book 6 as much as you enjoyed the previous installments. Your support is greatly appreciated and I love you all.


End file.
